Marauders Life
by SiRiS bLaCk
Summary: Sirius y James no se llevan bien, Remus trata de que lo hagan... Lily emocionada por el nuevo mundo al que pertenece, conozcan a los Merodeadores desde su primer año soy mala para los summaries entren y juezguen por ustedes.
1. Chapter 1: La partida

_¡Hoola, bueno este es mi primer intento de fic, y como el tìtulo lo dice, habla d elos Merodeadores y su vida ne hogwarts, desde le primer año hasta el sèptimo(buno eso solo si la historia tiene quien la lea)_

_Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a la imaginaciòn de Rowling, yo solo lso tomo prestados para entretenerme un rato... Tengo que decir que para esta historia mis amigas me han dado varias ideas (gracias Prima y sis!jeje)_

**_"Marauders Life"_**

_**CAPÌTULO 1:**_

_"...No siempre el núcleo familiar es nuestro apoyo...a veces, es el infierno... y lo único que nos queda es el orgullo y dignidad..."_

-¡Apúrate mocoso que llegarás tarde!- alguien hizo resonar estas palabras en la mansión Black, esa persona era Isis Black, una señora de unos 20-25 años, que siempre tenía una expresión de asco, con piel lisa como la porcelana, pelo chino y de color negro; y sus ojos eran de color azul celeste.

- Si madre, ya voy- dijo un niño de forma monótona, parecía que tenia unos 10-11 años, tenía pelo negro azulado, unos hermosos ojos grises y con cara de que no rompía ni un plato, él respondía al nombre de Sirius Black.

-Amo Sirius, Kreacher llevará su equipaje- dijo una criatura de aspecto deplorable, era le elfo doméstico devoto a la familia Black.

-Lárgate Kreacher, no molestes ¿Porqué no vas a idolatrar a la arpía de mi madre?-

-Como guste amo- respondió el elfo, dando una exagerada reverencia- Mugre mocoso del demonio mi ama tiene razón es una ofensa a la honrada y ancestral familia Black- murmuraba Kreacher-

-¿Dijiste algo Kreacher?- preguntó amenazadoramente Sirius.

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK¡SINO BAJAS AHORA MISMO TE JURO QUE TE CAMBIO A DRUMSTRANG!- gritó la madre de Sirius.

Con cara de exasperación y abatimiento, Sirius decidió bajar- Te las verás conmigo cuando regrese Kreacher- murmuró entre dientes, amenazando al elfo.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, Sirius se encontró con su hermano, un niño de unos nueve años, muy parecido a él, su nombre era Regulus Black, el consentido de mami; en verdad Sirius le tenía mucha lastima a Regulus, tan influenciado por las ideas racistas de sus padres...- Que te vaya bien hermano mayor, estaré cruzando los dedos para que vayas a Slytherin- dijo Regulus con una voz tan fingida y melosa como pudo hacer, Sirius le contestó con un gruñido y fue a encontrarse con su madre y padre...

-Por fin te dignas a bajar Orión, sino fuera porque tienes los ojos y el porte de todo un Black negaría que eres hijo mío, mas te vale quedar en Slytherin mocoso, porque sino... te las verás conmigo, y bien sabes a qué me refiero- un señor alto, elegante, de porte impecable y ojos grises; amenazó al pequeño Sirius; él era nada mas ni menos que Alyei Black, el padre de Sirius.

- Será mejor que partamos ya, no quiero estar mucho tiempo cerca de los mugrosos muggles, Alyei.- dijo la Sra. Black.

El Sr. Black llamo a un elfo domestico para que cargase le equipaje de Sirius y así los tres salieron del Número 12 de Grimuald Place, seguidos por un pobre elfo que llevaba la pesada maleta del Sirius. El pequeño Black, a pesar de todo, estaba muy feliz, por fin iría a Hogwarts, el mejor colegio que un mago podría ver además, abandonaría la mansión Black y con ella a su familia; para Sirius ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida.

"…_Cuando uno vive conociendo la felicidad… la tristeza, rara vez tiene lugar…"_

- James cariño, ya despiértate, ya es casi hora de irnos, sino llegaremos tarde pequeño.- dijo cariñosamente una señora de pelo ondulado color castaño claro que denotaba algunas canas, ojos almendrados, piel blanca y una esbelta figura, esta señora se llama Ann Potter, devota esposa y dulce madre.

- Hmmm… ¿Ya es hora?... ¡YA ES HORA¡SI!- gritó un niño de 11 años, cumplidos en Agosto; era delgaducho, de estatura media (aceptable para su edad), de pelo negro azabache y muy revoltoso, nunca podía peinarse ese pelo rebelde suyo; tenía la piel morena y unos preciosos ojos almendrados, heredados de su madre, este pequeño era James Potter, hijo único de la pareja Potter y hoy, iría al gran Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, algo que había estado esperando desde pequeño.

-¡James, ya baja a desayunar!- gritó el padre de James, Joseph Potter, un hombre de anatomía grande y musculosa, que se había formado por su trabajo como auror, ojos azules, piel morena clara y un pelo igual de alborotado que el de su hijo, "herencia Potter", decía la Sra. Potter.

Los padres de james ya eran algo viejos, pero eran los mejores padres que un mago podría tener, James era la alegría de la mansión Potter, por lo que los padres estaban algo melancólicos con su partida, pero a la vez, orgullosos de su hijo.

El pequeño Potter bajó corriendo las escaleras tarareando una canción y entro al comedor.

Por lo visto ALGUIEN se levantó con buenos ánimos- dijo el Sr. Potter.

-¿Quién¿Yo¡Noo¿Cómo crees?- dijo sarcásticamente James- ¿Por qué he de estarlo, si tan solo voy a ir al Colegio más famoso del mundo de la magia-

- Jaja, bueno serpa mejor que nos vayamos ya¿no querrás llegar tarde, cierto?- dijo la Sra. Potter.

James y su padre fueron por le equipaje y después, la familia Potter partió a la estación Kings Cross.

"…_Pueden partir tu alma y vida, romper y separa a tu familia… pero nunca pueden quitarte tu esperanza y libertad espiritual…"._

- ¡Mamá, vamos levántate, hoy es el día, no puedo llegar tarde!- dijo un niño de 11 años, con apariencia un poco enfermiza pero muy tierno; tenia el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos color miel que le daban un aire angelical, su nombre era Remus.

- Hmm, ya voy cariño… todavía es muy temprano- dijo una mujer muy somnolienta, de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel semibronceada; de unos 35-40 años.

Remus era un chico tímido casi todo el tiempo, pero hoy, la timidez estaba fuera de lugar, algo que nunca hubiese esperado se había hecho realidad, lo habían admitido en la mejor escuela de toda Inglaterra; pero… tendría que tener cuidado… su licantropía; lamentablemente, a Remus lo había mordido un hombre lobo a los cuatro años, y había tenido que sufrir las consecuencias…

- ¡Remus vàmonos ya, es hora de irnos- dijo la madre de Remus.

La Sra. Lupin, tenia que hacer el papel de madre y padre, ya que su esposo había muerto defendiendo a Remus, pero el licántropo lo había herido de tal gravedad que murió de inmediato.

Remus revisó por centésima vez su equipaje y bajó con una gran sonrisa para por fin, ir a la estación Kings Cross.

"… _Cuando uno menos espera sorpresas… es cuando mas las recibe…"_

- ¡Ya te dije mil veces que no tengo tu tonto peine, fenómeno!- dijo una joven de 15 años, con un cuello de jirafa, piel cetrina, pelo chino, corto y castaño oscuro y con una expresión de asco que nunca quitaba, su nombre era Petunia Evans.- ¡Y ya lárgate de aquí, no te quiero cerca de mi!-

- ¡Pero si ayer te lo presté Petunia¡Ya dámelo que ya casi me voy!- dijo una niña de 10 – 11 años, pelirroja, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, ella era Liliane Evans, o como prefería que le llamasen, "Lily"; era la menor de la familia Evans, ellos eran muggles, pero Lily, para su sorpresa…

_FLASHBACK_

Era un día caluroso como todos los del verano, la familia Evans se encontraba almorzando, en eso, algo poco común ocurrió… Una lechuza había entrado por la ventana y había aterrizado justo en frente de la pequeña Lily; lo más raro de esto era que esta lechuza tenía una carta atada a la pata; Lily no sabía que hacer, así que decidió quitarle la carta a la lechuza porque estaba molestándola; Para el asombro de la pelirroja la carta decía:

_Liliane M. Evans_

_Número 27 de Isledon Road, Jolie Bellies surrey._

_2ª piso, 3ª cuarto a la derecha._

Sorprendida, Lily abrió el sobre lo más rápido que pudo pero, al leerla, lo primero que pensó fue que alguien le había hecho una broma, por lo que tiró la carta pero, al instante llegó otra lechuza, dejándole otra carta; al leerla, se sorprendió aun mas, las dos cartas hablaban de lo mismo pero los remitentes eran distintos, pero cómo podría Lily creer en las locuras que decían, "escuela de magia, ministerio de magia, extrañas materias, escobas, mascotas extravagantes… eso era imposible, solo existía en cuentos de hadas.

- Lily, querida¿qué dicen las cartas?- dijo preocupada, Violet Evans, una señora de unos 40 años, de piel pálida, pelirroja y ojos café claro; ella era la madre de Lily.

- Velo por ti misma mamá… Es, algo muy extraño ¿crees que se verdad?- dijo Lily, pasándole la carta a su madre:

_Estimada Señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; el curso empieza el 1ª de Septiembre, para asistir, tendría que ir a la estación kings Cross y tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, su boleto podrá encontrarlo en el sobre de la carta._

_Me gustaría informarle que los de primer año no pueden llevar escoba propia, pero si lo desean pueden llevar una mascota (ya sea un sapo, gato o lechuza)._

_Los materiales y libros que deberá llevar vienen incluidos en el siguiente pergamino._

_Como usted pertenece a una familia muggle (no mágicos), el ministerio de magia se encargará de asesorarla e informarla de los detalles, por favor, espere su carta._

_Se despide cordialmente:_

_Profesora Mcgonagall_

_(Directora adjunta y jefa de la casa Gryffindor)._

- Vaya, pues es demasiado creativo para ser solo una broma.- dijo un señor de unos 40-45 años, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verde esmeralda, él era el Sr. Michael Evans, el padre de Lily.

Después del comentario del Sr. Evans, la Sra. Evans continuó con la lectura de la segunda carta:

_Estimada señorita Evans: _

_Reciba un cordial saludo y una bienvenida al mundo mágico de parte del Ministerio de Magia. Por medio de esta carta, nos gustaría informarle que, como usted es de procedencia muggle, el ministerio se siente comprometido a asesorarla para su incorporación a nuestro mundo. Por lo cual, el Departamento de relaciones mago-muggle, ofrecerá un pequeño cursos de 3-5 días, que tendrá lugar en la cafetería que se encuentra a lado de la librería muggle, "Coles", este lugar fue elegido por que es muy conocido y suponemos que no tendrá dificultades para asistir. La esperamos a la 9 AM en punto del día 13 de Agosto._

_Dándole una vez más la bienvenida al Mundo Mágico, su mundo, se despide de usted: _

_El Ministerio de Magia_

_Agatha Jones_

_Encargada del Dpto. de relaciones mago-muggle._

-Vaya por lo visto tenemos una bruja en la familia- dijo muy emocionado el Sr. Evans.

- ¿En verdad crees que sea real papá?- preguntó Lily.

-¡Claro que sí Lily¿Qupe no recuerdas los extraños sucesos que te han pasado?- dijo la Sra. Evans.

- ¡Eso es porque es un fenómeno mamá!- dijo la huraña de Petunia.

- ¡No le digas así a tu hermana Petunia!- dijo el Sr. Evans.

- Bueno pues tendremos que esperar al 13 de Agosto¿no, iremos a esa cafetería y ya veremos que pasa.- dijo Lily para terminar con la discusión.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Si, Lily era una bruja y hoy, era el día en el que iría al Hogwarts; ya había asistido al "cursos de inducción", donde le habían explicado lo básico: donde comprar los materiales, como llegar al expreso de Hogwarts, y algunos términos comunes del mundo mágico.

-¡Lily, Petunia, dejen de pelear, y Lily ya baja que se nos hará tarde- gritó la Sra. Evans.

- ¡Sí mamá, ya voy!- Lily revisó por última vez su equipaje y bajó.

Así, la familia Evans se dirigió a la estación Kings Cross.

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, porfa manden REVIEWS(se acepta de todo) si no les gustò algo diganme y claro si le agrado tmb porfa manden uno... solo para ver si continuo la historia_

_Nos vemos luego!_

_Srita. Siris Orion Black _


	2. Chapter 2: En el Anden

_Disclaimer:_ La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la ingenisosa escritora J.K Rowling, yo solo hago esto por divertirme un rato.

_**"Marauders Life"**_

_**CAPITULO 2: En el Anden**_

-¡Vamos Sirius apúrate¡Éste lugar esta repleto de asquerosos muggles!-

- ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo madre¿Si no me hubieras hecho empacar los… "inútiles" libros que no son de las clases, más los objetos y pociones que no me serán de utilidad; ¡Talvez iría más rápido!- dijo Sirius, mientras trataba de empujar el carrito del equipajes.

-¡Cállate muchacho, y NO le vuelvas a hablar así a tu madre, adema son te quejes porque tu equipaje seria ligero sino hubiese insistido en empacar tanta ropa, parece como si tu fueras a mudar por tres años.- dijo el Sr. Black, disponiéndose a ayudar a Sirius… El pequeño Black se extraño por le gesto de su padre, lo cual le hizo poner una cara de agradecimiento- No creas que lo hago por ti Oriòn; solo quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.-

- ¡Por fin los andenes 9 y 10- La Sra. Black se apresuro a atravesar el muro entre los andenes, el anden 9 3/4 se encontraba fuera de la vista de los muggles, ya que ellos no debían enterarse sobre el mundo mágico.

Sirius y el Sr. Black pasaron el andén después de la Sra. Black. Al atravesar; el otro lado no era tan diferente a la estación Kings Cross, lo único peculiar, era que la gente vestía capas, sombreros puntiagudos, había sapos, lechuza o gatos por todo el lugar…

Mientras caminaban, el Sr. Black iba recordándole a Sirius lo que no debía y lo que debía hacer, con quien juntarse o con quien no…

- ¡Escúchame bien Oriòn debes de quedar en Slytherin, todos los Black hemos estado en esa gran casa, la única respetable, según mi opinión, NO debes ser la excepción, mucho menos como primogénito y heredero que eres de nuestra familia; ni se te ocurra tratar a los sangre sucia como iguales, ellos son… impuros, pura escoria; tu eres sangre limpia y mucho mejor que ellos!… NO tienes comparación… espero que sepas elegir tus amistades¡NO VAYAS A TERMINAR COMO TU TÌO ALPHARD!-

- Si padre ya se a qué te refieres- dijo Sirius, con tono de monotonía y aburrimiento, su padre siempre trataba de inculcarle los valores racistas de su familia, y la importancia de la pureza de sangre- tío Alphard es el único que me comprende y el único honorable de toda la familia Black- susurró para sí el pequeño Black.

- ¿Dijiste algo Oriòn?-

- ¡Ah! no nada solo pensaba en voz alta-

- Bueno como sea, no tiene importancia, por cierto¡Aléjate de los traidores a la sangre, esas son familias mágicas que…-

- Se degradan al tratar a los hijos de muggles como iguales, ya lo se padre, me lo repites como mil veces al día.-

- Sangre sucia hijo, no hijos de muggle, ves porque te lo recuerdo, parece que lo olvidas en 10 segundos…- dijo por último el Sr. Black; para el alivio de Sirius, ya habían llegado al vagón del equipaje.

-Bueno padre, tengo que subir al tren- dijo Siris, poniendo una fingida cara de sufrimiento.- despídeme de mi madre por favor, nos vemos el próximo año; y salió prácticamente corriendo al tren.

- Suerte Oriòn-

-¿Con que traidores a la sangre eh Black?...-

-¡Ay Jimmy no se que vamos a hacer sin ti tanto tiempo-

-Vamos mamá no te pongas "melosa", regresaré para Navidad, o eso creo…, además para que me quieres en la casa si solo me regañas- dijo James, huyendo de los besos y abrazos de su madre.

- Vamos Ann deja al chico en paz-

- ¡Miren ahí están los andenes!- gritó James.

- Bueno ¿qué esperamos?-

- Esperen a que pase esa familia detestable- dijo el Sr. Potter con un tono de rencor y odio.

- ¿Quiénes son papá?-

- Son la "gran" familia Black, se creen superiores por ser sangre limpia y detestan tanto a los muggles como a los magos hijos de muggles.-

- ¿Cómo es que alguna familias pueden comportarse así, simplemente no lo comprendo, nosotros también somos sangre limpia y la verdad no veo ningún problema con los hijos de muggles- dijo el pequeño Potter.

- Escúchame bien hijo, debes entender que hay familias, como la Black, que creen que los únicos con derecho a estudiar en los colegios de magia son los sangre pura, esas familias normalmente son oscuras y no dudo que el hijo de los Black sea la excepción de ellos, ten cuidado con ellos James- concluyó el Sr. Potter.

- Pues bueno, si tu lo dices- James.

- ¿Ya podemos pasar! Hace cinco minutos que pasaron los Black, Joseph.-

- De acuerdo, ve tu primero Ann-

Los tres Potter atravesaron e l muro entre el anden 9 y 10…

-Creo que es hora de que suba al tren- James.

-¡Cuídate mucho Jimmy¡Pórtate bien y obedece a los profesores¡Te quiero mucho Jimmy!- dijo la Sra. Potter abrazando a su único hijo.

-Yo también te quiero mamá pero por favor no me digas Jimmy, ya no tengo 5 años-

- Espero no tener que recibir queja de ti James, bueno al menos no la primera semana- dijo el padre James, guiñándole el ojo a su hijo y poniendo una cara de complicidad.

- jeje de acuerdo papá, nos vemos en Navidad- James subió al tren y se perdió en el vagón buscando un compartimiento vacío.

Cuando James se había perdido de vista, el Sr. Potter, centro su vista en cierto Black, que no estaba tan lejos de donde él se encontraba, por lo que Joseph alcanzaba a escuchar de la conversación entre el Sr. Black y lo que por lo visto era su hijo; logró distinguir los términos: "sangre sucia", "traidores a la sangre", "sangre pura"… - Ahora vuelvo querida, no me tardo- dijo el Sr. Potter a su querida Ann. _(N.A: nada metiche el señor…)_

…- Suerte Oriòn-

-¿Con que traidores a la sangre he Black?-

- ¡Potter¿No me digas que tu hijo ingresará este año, vaya, por lo visto Dumbledore sigue aceptando a cualquiera.-

- Tienes razón Black, sino, no me explicaría que haces tú por aquí.-

- Escucha Potter, no te metas en mis asuntos, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer… Buen día- el Sr. Black, después de mirar al Sr. Potter de forma despectiva se alejó del lugar.

- Remus, recuerda seguir TODAS las instrucciones del Profesor Dumbledore¿no queremos que algo llegue a pasar, cierto, ay Dios, espero que nada salga mal- dijo la Sra. Gabrielle Lupin, estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba, jamás hubiese pensado que su hijo tendría la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts por su condición; pero allí estaba, en la estación Kings Cross, rumbo al anden 9 3/4…- Si tan solo tu padre estuviese aquí, estaría muy orgulloso y feliz por ti Remus…-

- No te preocupes mamá seguiré al pie de la letras todas las instrucciones, estate tranquila, nadie me descubrirá- dijo Remus con su peculiar tono tranquilizador, a pesar de su corta edad, era muy maduro, ya que las circunstancias de su vida lo habían obligado a madurar más rápido de lo normal.-En verdad me gustaría que mi papá pudiese verme…Bueno será mejor que atravesemos ya-

Así los Lupin llegaron al andén del Expreso de Hogwarts; llevaron el equipaje de Remus al vagón y como todavía era muy temprano para abordar, Remus decidió quedarse un rato con su madre.

El pequeño Lupin observaba a varios padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, ayudándoles que el equipaje, abrazándoles… en esos momentos envidiaba a todos esos chicos; pero el no podía quejarse su madre había estando haciendo el papel de ambos padres muy bien, que a veces Remus pensaba que en verdad no necesitaba de un padre.

- Bueno mamá creo que ya debo subir, te escribiré lo más que pueda- dijo Remus, dándole un abrazo a su mamá.

-Muy bien, te deseo lo mejor, sé tu mismo y recuerda no juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas-

Remus se dirigió al tren sin aun poderse creer que él, Remus John Lupin, víctima de la licantropía, iría a Hogwarts…

-Emm… ¿Cariño¿qué plataforma dijiste que era?-

- 9 3/4, pero no podrán entrar papá- dijo Lily, poniendo una cara de tristeza, ya que debería de despedirse de su padres antes de lo que ella deseaba.

- ¿Pero dónde esta la plataforma, cariño?-

- Tengo que cruzar justo en medio del muro que se encuentra entre el ande 9 y 10-

-Pues… ya llegamos a esas plataformas…- dijo con un tono de tristeza la Sra. Evans, su pequeña Lily se iría muy lejos por 3 meses y medio.

- Pequeña, no olvides escribirnos todos los días, para eso te compramos a Stormy- dijo el Sr. Evans. Justo después de que Lily había asistido a la cafetería donde serían las asesorìas, Lily había llegado muy emocionada a su casa y quiso ir a comprar de inmediato sus materiales; sus padre, la llevaron al "caldero Chorreante" donde Lily entro al "Callejón Diagon", donde la pequeña, había visto una curiosa lechuza de color gris–plateado y unos ojos ambarinos, muy bonita en sí; Lily no dudó en comprarla y le había nombrado Stormy.

- Si papá ya sabes que lo haré… ¡Los voy a extrañar mucho! Ya quiero que sea Navidad-

-Cuídate mucho pequeña- dijo la Sra. Evans, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente a Lily.

- Cuídate mucho pelirroja, te amo- dijo el Sr. Evans, dándole una pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Nos vemos- dijo Lily, dirigiéndose al muro; así, la pequeña Evans se dirigió a un nuevo mundo para ella, donde esperaba poder encajar…

_Bueno aqui termina el segundo capitulo, porfavor manden Reviews, ya que al menos sabre si alguien lee mi historia, quiero saber que opinan, si les gusta o no... sea lo que sea, porfa eso me animarìa._

_Saludos desde Mèxico: )_


	3. Chapter 3: El camino a Hogwarts

_Hola de nuevo! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste_

_Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la ingenisosa escritora J.K Rowling, yo solo hago esto por divertirme un rato._

_**"Marauders Life"**_

**_CAPITULO 3: El Camino a Hogwarts_**

-¡Por fin¡Libre de la vieja banshee que tengo por madre, no mas reglas sin sentido y lo mas importante…- un semblante entre sombrío se posó en el rostro del chico Black- … ¡No más familia Black!- gritar esa frase le hacia tan bien, por primera vez en su vida, podía decir que era libre… creía sentirse realmente feliz. Sirius iba por el pasillo del tren festejando, bailando y brincando…

-¡Hey tu!- un chico alto, bien parecido, de larga cabellera rubia sostenida en un elegante coleta, ojos azules y de unos 13 años, se topó con Sirius- Ese no es el comportamiento que alguien como tú debería mostrar, debes guardar compostura, sino me equivocó eres, Sirius Black… ¿No?-

- Si¿por qué, quién pregunta, espera, espera, no me digas, por tu modo de pararte, tu pelo y esa cara de troll has de ser un Malfoy, Lucius, sino me equivocó; escucha, **Lucy, yo **decido **como** comportarme, así que hazme el favor de no meterte en **mis** asuntos- dijo Sirius arrogantemente, y tomando una posición superioridad; este tipos de poses eran naturales en todo un Black cosa que le desagradaban pero debía admitir que en ocasiones eran útiles.

- Vaya, pero si el mocoso se cree muy poderoso, pues escúchame bien Black **yo **soy la ley aquí y si sabes lo que te conviene tenme respeto, que aquí tu "honorable" apellido no te ayudará de nada, sigue con esa actitud y Slytherin se vendrá en tu contra, y como obviamente será tu casa pues…-

- ¿Y quién te asegura que iré a Slytherin?- desafió el joven Black.

Malfoy estaba a punto de aventarse sobre Sirius pero

-¡Hey Malfoy¿causando problemas desde el inicio¡deja en paz al chico de primero!- un chico de unos 15 años, pelo negro y chino, ojos café, cara algo alargada y piel un poco pálida, había interrumpido la conversación.

- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Longbottom!- gritó Lucius.

-¡Pues resulta, Malfoy que **si** me incumbe, como podrás ver ahora soy prefecto, así que mas vale que este año tu y tus amiguitos se anden con cuidado, no dejaré que se vuelvan a salir con la suya¡Ahora, los dos, vayan y busquen un vagón!- Tanto Black, como Malfoy se quedaron desafiando al chico, por lo visto ambos chicos no les gustaba ser mandados por alguien; y Frank Longbottom se retiró.

- Esfúmate Malfoy no tengo tu tiempo-

- Nos veremos después… Black-

Antes de darse la espalda ambos jóvenes se vieron desafiantemente ninguno de los dos permitiría que el otro le ganase. Sirius siguió su dirección en busca de un vagón, no iba fijándose por donde iba, solo se preocupaba por poder arrastrar su baúl, en verdad su madre se había pasado con hacerlo llevar libros de "literatura, filosofía, lenguas extranjeras, política…" en fin un sin número de materias que, según la arpía de su madre le serian "útiles" al salir del colegio, además de que lo harían ver bien entre las familias de sangre pura- Como la detesto- murmuró Sirius con algo de melancolía.

-¡Ouch¡Ey ten mas cuidado por donde vas!- dijo un chico de pelo alborotado que había chocado con Sirius.

_FLASHBACK_

-¡Porque no vas y molestas a otra persona Nott!- una chica, que trataba de proteger a una pelirroja, había enfrentado a un chico que se encontraba riendo de cómo había dejado a la pobre pelirroja.

- No es asunto tuyo Banks, además si solo le hice una "pequeña" bromita a esta… sangre sucia- respondió el chico que trataba de sostener una carcajada.

- ¡Oye grandulòn, si tanto te gusta molestar ¿Por qué no te metes conmigo, deja a las damas en paz- James había aparecido en el lugar, como odiaba que las personas discriminaran a los magos hijos de muggle, no iba a dejar que el tal Nott siguiese con su "jueguito".

- ¡Lárgate de aquí mocoso no tengo nada en contra tuyo!-

- Si te metes con la amiga de Banks, también lo haces conmigo, "¡Mocomurcièlago!"- Una especie de sustancia viscosa y verde salió de la varita de James, que muy hábilmente había sacado antes de que Nott lo notase; la sustancia le dio de lleno a Nott, tumbándolo y pegándolo al suelo.

- ¡Maldito insolente, ya veras cuando me libre de esto!-

- Ashley, corran antes de que el troll se libere, nos vemos después- le dijo a james a la chica que se encontraba a lado de la pelirroja.

. Jajaja… ¡Gracias James, nos vemos… jajaja- respondió Ashley, pero James ya había desaparecido ya que también se había hechado a correr como un rayo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBAK_

- ¡Tu eres el que se debería de fijar!- dijo un molesto Sirius.

Ambos chicos se miraron con enojo, uno, desde le suelo y el otro, sobàndose un brazo, pero después de un rato ambos se hecharon a reír.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos vayan a un compartimiento y dejen de armar escándalo!- gritó un chico de aspecto oriental, por lo que lograron ver James y Sirius, era el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y ese quién era?- preguntó James, empezando a buscar un compartimiento.

- mmm, a juzgar por su aspecto creo que es el hijo de los Chang o algo así.- contestó Sirius, sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, son conocidos o algo así, bueno porque si es así, que grosero fue contigo ni siquiera te saludo; bueno esque yo, por mi parte, solo conozco a Ashley Banks y eso porque es mi amiga desde la infancia, pero de ahí en mas, solo me suenan unos cuantos apellidos-

- Si… bueno… este… sus padres conocen a los míos… pero él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos- Sirius, había contestado algo nervioso y apresurado, como queriendo evadir el tema.

- ¡Mira, aquí hay lugares- dijo james, quitándole importancia a la conversación.

Entraron al último compartimiento del tren donde se encontraba un chico de ojos dorados, que daba un poco de miedo, debido a que por alguna extraña razón tenía una sonrisa donde mostraba todos su dientes, dándole un aspecto maquiavélico.

- Hola… este¿podemos sentarnos aquí, esque los demás ya están ocupados- dijo James como excusándose con el chico, ya que al hablarle había volteado lentamente s cabeza hacia él, cosa que asustó un poco a los chicos.

- Sí, claro, adelante, no se preocupen, pasen, con confianza…-

- Calma, calma, ya entendimos… jajaja… ¿vas a primero?- dijo Sirius

- jeje, lo siento, esque estoy muy emocionado; nunca había asistido a una escuela, a y sí, si voy a primero.-

- ¡Cómo que no habías ido a otra escuela¿no asististe a la escuela muggle, a mí, mi mamá me obligó a ir, me dijo que al menos debía aprender algunas cosas elementales…- dijo con envidia James, jugando con sus dedos como haciendo un puchero.

- Con que también llevaste clases privada eh, mis padres se negaron a llevarme e una escuela muggle, creen que eso es una pérdida de tiempo, lo que hicieron fueron ponerme a estudiar varios idiomas, política y cosas que la verdad eran muy aburridas, la verdad me alegro de por fin entrar a Hogwarts, mis clases pasadas eran un martirio, aunque mi madre insistió en que trajese conmigo los libros de todo lo que me hizo aprender…- dijo Sirius con un gran fastidio- y tu¿que clases llevabas sino ibas a ninguna escuela?-

- Pues… es cierto estudiaba en mi casa… pero… solo lo elemental… mi mamá me enseñó lo necesario- contestó Remus un poco cohibido.

- Pues la verdad creo que tuvieron mucha suerte la escuela muggle es muy aburrida y eso que solo fui los primero años…A propósito, me llamo James Potter, mucho gusto-

- Yo soy Remus Lupin¿y tu?- se dirigió a Sirius.

- Me llamo Sirius-

- Y… ¿cuál es tu apellido?- preguntó James.

- ¿A caso importa, bueno esque no me agrada del todo mi apellido- respondió Sirius, quien se sentía incómodo con la situación.

- Pues la verdad no, pero que más da, al fin y al cabo nos vamos a enterar¿por qué mejor no nos lo dices tú?- dijo James- ¿o a caso tu apellido es raro que te da pena?- bromeó el pequeño Potter.

- Claro que no lo es, pero simplemente no me gusta- respondió Sirius.

- Vamos dinos como te apellidas- rogó Remus.

- Hmm de acuerdo, pero les advierto que no les va a gustar, me llamo Sirius… Black- respondió con un susurro, pero sus interlocutores lo habían oído perfectamente.

- Ejem- tosió James- creo que escuche mal¿dijiste "Black"?-

- Si¿por?- contesto Sirius con indiferencia.

- ¿Te refieres a esos Black presumidos, narcisistas, racistas y engreídos?-

- Si…- dijo Sirius, previendo lo que seguía después; sabia que como todo Potter, James empezaría a atacarlo, lo cual era una lástima, ya que el chico le había caído bien, pero, para su fortuna su "amada" familia tenía una relación muy violenta contra la familia Potter, y todo por la pureza de sangre, -_que estupidez_- pensó Sirius.

-Em… ¿chicos?... ¿Qué les parece que ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, hablamos de otra cosa?- dijo Remus, notando que el ambiento se estaba poniendo algo tenso; toda la comunidad mágica sabia que tanto Blacks como Potters nunca se habían llevado bien y nadie sabia el verdadero motivo de la pelea, solo se sabía que ésta se remontaba desde la época medieval; pero Remus trataría que estos dos se llevaran bien la verdad, Sirius no se veía como el prototipo que todos tenían sobre un Black, sino que, era todo lo contrario.

- ¡Ni creas que hablaré con esta futura serpiente!- gritó James, la verdad, se había decepcionado, pues Sirius le había caído muy bien, de hecho no parecía ser como su padre le había descrito a los Black; pero no se podía confiar, al fin y al cabo… era un Black.

- ¡Oye no me ofendas, odio esa casa!- dijo Sirius.- No deberías juzgarme por mi familia sino por lo que viste antes de saber mi nombre.-

- Típico de un Black, hacerse la víctima- atacó James.

El joven Black no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia, de hecho, James ya lo había artado; lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y lo había apuntado con su varita.- Escucha Potter, una palabra más refriéndose a mi como un Black o un Slytherin y aplicaré sobre ti lo que mi padre me enseñó- dijo Sirius en un susurro pero de forma que sonara muy amenazante.

- No te tengo miedo… Black- respondió James, pero la verdad era que la cara de Sirius y el tono que había usado si le había causado un poco de miedo.

- Niños¿no quieren nada del carrito?- una señora bajita y rechoncha abrió el compartimiento, ella no había notado la pequeña pelea entre Sirius y James, ya que el joven Black había soltado a Potter antes de que ésta abriese la puerta por completo; pero lo que no dejó de notar fue el ambiente tenso.- Venga pequeños, arriba los ánimos¿qué no están emocionados por ir a Hogwarts?-

- Por supuesto que lo estamos solo que mi amigo presente aquí- Remus señaló a James- estaba jugando con Sirius y resulta que terminaron un poco cansados… este… ¿tiene ranas de chocolate?- dijo Remus terminando con una tierna sonrisa.

- ?; Oh claro¿cuántas quieres?-

- Mmm me da 15 por favor-

- Aquí tienes primor, son 7 siekles y 4 knutts pero recuerda guardar espacio para el banquete del gran comedor- dijo sonriente la Sra. del carrito.- ¿Ustedes no quieren algo niños?-

- Me podría dar grageas Berttie Bots, tres chicles de menta intensa y una varita de regaliz, sino es mucha molestia, claro- dijo Sirius, quien trató de guardar las apariencias apoyando lo que Remus había dicho.

- Oh pero si aquí tenemos un par de caballeritos bien hechos, jaja toma pequeño, son 10 siekles; y tu mi niño no quieres algo.-

- Por el momento no gracias amable señora, esque el golpe que me di, me causó un poco de **náuseas**- dijo James dirigiendo su mirada a Sirius.

- Oh pobre pequeño pero muy educado, jiji tomen un caldero par cada uno por su gentileza, nos vemos después, búscame después por si se te apetece algo mi niño estaré en el vagón de adelante.-

La señora se retiró y lo que siguió del camino, fueron puros comentarios despectivos tanto de James para Sirius como de Sirius para James; Remus trataba de calmarlos pero a cada intento parecía que ambos chicos mostraban mas desprecio.

- Vamos chicos¿a caso no se pueden llevar bien?... James, antes de que supieses el apellido de Sirius te llevabas muy bien con él, la verdad no creo que sea como dicen que es; y Sirius¿no crees que te pasaste un poco?- dijo Remus, tratando una ves mas de que los dos caprichosos se reconciliaran.

-…- Sirius y James

- Hmm, como quieran… tercos- Remus sacó un libro de su equipaje y se puso a leer, cualquier cosa era más interesante que ver a Black y Potter…

- ¡Frívolo!- James.

- ¡Payaso!- Sirius.

- ¡Mister Carita!- James.

- ¡Tío Cosa, por cierto, gracias por el halago… ¡Cuatro ojos!- Sirius sonrió muy arrogantemente, la verdad lo de "Mr. Carita" lo había tomado mas como un cumplido que como insulto.

- ¡Hijo de mami!- y no era un halago… ¡Alaciado!- James.

- **¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA!-** Remus ya se había desesperado y vaya que tenía paciencia.- **¡TÙ PEINATE, QUE PARECES PUERCO ESPÌN! -** le dijo a James- **¡Y TÙ, RECÒGETE EL PELO QUE PARECES MARIQUITA, AL MENOS HASTE UNA COLETA!- **le dijo a Sirius.

Ambos chicos tomaron una pose de ofendidos pero Remus no le dio importancia, sino que salió del lugar azotando la puerta, James y Sirius solo se quedaron atónitos y sin palabras.

- **¡TÙ CAMINA MÀS RÀPIDO¡TÙ TIRA ESE CHICLE!...- **se escuchaba a Remus gritar por el pasillo hasta que los gritos se oyeron mas lejanos.

- ¡Ya ves lo que causas Black!- James.

- Sabes que Potter¡ya me hartaste¡Piérdete!- gritó Sirius muy enojado y saliendo del compartimiento, él había azotado también, solo que esta ves la ventana casi se rompe. - ¿Qué se cree ese Potter, si el que juzga y discrimina soy yo, me preguntó que es lo que será él.- iba murmurando y refunfuñando Sirius.

- ¡No déjenme en paz, **auxilio, socorro**, alguien ayúdeme, le daré lo que quieran, **¡Porfavoooor! – **un menudo chico chaparro, con orejas alargadas, nariz puntiaguda, cara redonda, de complexión gorda y ojos negros y llorosos; iba "huyendo y chillando".

- ¡Hey tú detente, ve por donde vas, **cuidado**!- gritó Sirius al ver al chico que iba a chocar con él.

- ¡Ouch!- grito el chico.

- **¡ARGH¡ESTÛPIDO ENANO¡FÎJATE POR DONDE CORRES!-** Sirius ya andaba de muy mal humor, el día que para él seria el mejor de su vida, se había convertido en un desastre, en una fiasco.

- ¡Perdón, pero por favor no me pegues, te doy lo que quieras pero no me lastimes!- chillaba el enano.

- ¡Ven acá Pettigrew, no te escondas; Lucius tiene una linda sorpresa para ti!- se oía a lo lejos.

- ¿Malfoy te anda molestando?- se interesó Sirius.

- Si, si, si, por favor ocúltame no dejes que me encuentren, seré tu esclavo o lo que quieras pero no dejes que me lastimen.- decía Pettigrew.

- Si te callas, te ayudo; mira escóndete en éste compartimiento- Sirius aventó a Pettigrew al primer compartimiento que vio, lo único que alcanzó a ver es que Pettigrew caía sobre un grupo de niñas.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada mas ni menos que el "gran" Sirius Black- se oyó decir a Lucius, detrás de Sirius.

- ¿Qué no tienes que ir a adorar a alguien Malfoy?- atacó Black.

- Chicos, déjenme presentarles a Black, futuro Slytherin y objetivo de torturas, Black, ellos son Crabe y Goyle y el de acá es un primerizo como tu, Severus Snape.-

-¿Snape, nunca había oído de esa familia¿NO eres sangre limpia cierto?- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose al chico flacucho con melena negra, ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.- sabes, si te quieres juntar con esta… mustia- señaló a Malfoy- no dejes que descubran que no eres de sangre limpia, odian a la gente que sea hijo de muggle

- Eso a ti no te importa- contestó Snape.

- Escucha Black, si me dices donde esta el tonto de Peter Pettigrew, talvez decida tratarte bien.- dijo Malfoy.

- La verdad no me importa tu amistad Malfoy y no pienso decirte donde esta ese mocoso raro.-

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, por qué tanto escándalo!- James, había salido justo atrás de Sirius, la verdad esque no le gustaba estar solo, al ver que Black se había detenido se escondió de su vista y escuchó todo lo que estaba pasando, cómo ayudó a Pettigrew, la pelea con Malfoy, estaba empezando a pensar que en verdad Sirius era muy diferente a los Black…

- ¿Y tú, quién demonios eres, espera, te pareces l auror Potter, supongo que has de ser su hijo- dijo Malfoy, al ver a James.

- ¡Ah¿Con que teniendo una reunión de serpientes eh Black?- dijo James, no iba a ser él quien ofreciera la paz entre él y Sirius, además ya le había agradado el molestarlo.

- Vaya Potter, si que eres de mente lerda, ya te había dicho que **yo** con los Slytherins **no quiero** ni tengo** nada **que ver… y a propósito¿por qué sales del compartimiento, a caso el bebe le tiene miedo a la soledad?- dijo Sirius.

-Jaja, pobre Black¿a caso no encajas en ningún lugar?- dijo Malfoy

- ¡Nadie te habló a ti Malfoy!- gritaron a la vez James y Sirius, ambos ya estaban a punto de iniciar otro debate de insultos.

-¡Qué es lo que pasa aquí¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes trae el uniforme puesto¡Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle!; ¿no querrán dañar la imagen de nuestra casa cierto¿Dejen de armar revuelo y todos a cambiarse!- un chico de quinto año había llegado y a juzgar por la insignia que traía era le prefecto de Slytherin.

- L…l…lo sentimos señor, ya nos íbamos.- dijo Malfoy

- Mas vale que ustedes hagan lo mismo mocosos, a la próxima que los encuentre molestando a un Slytherin no se libraran muy fácil de mí.-

- ¡Pero si Malfoy era el que buscaba pleito!- reclamó James.

- Malfoy estaba molestando a ese que esta en el compartimiento, yo solo no lo permití, no veo ningún problema- dijo Sirius.

- No volverá a pasar, disculpa a mis compañeros esque es tanta su emoción que no saben lo que hacen.- se disculpó Lupin.

- Ya están bajo advertencia… insolentes- dijo el prefecto, retirándose y mirando a los chicos con cierto desprecio.

- Hey Remus, y tu ¿de dónde saliste?- preguntó James, puesto que la ultima ves que había visto al chico, fue en su crisis de paranoia cuando le gritaba a todo el que se le cruzase…

- Estaba en el compartimiento donde Sirius hizo el favor de "aventar" a ese chico, por cierto, déjenme presentarle a unas amigas-

_FLASHBACK_

-**¡Tu deja de mirarme como bicho raro, y tú no respires, tu arréglate esa chaqueta…!-** el joven Lupin seguía gritando por l pasillo del tren, cualquier cosita que veía imperfecta se quejaba.

- ¡Oye tú, deja de gritarle a todo mundo, los demás no tenemos la culpa de que andes de genio!- gritó una chica de pelo castaño-rojizo desde la puerta de su compartimiento. Remus reaccionó en ese instante y volteó hacia donde estaba la chica.

- Oh, disculpa, esque los chicos que me acompañaban me sacaron de quicio, son un poco… tercos, diría yo- dijo Remus, recuperando ya su buen humor.

- De seguro uno de ellos era James; ese niño te saca de genio hasta cuando es imposible- dijo una chica de pelo largo, ondulado y negro, ojos amatista y de cara angelical- Mucho gusto me llamo Ashley Banks, y tú eres…-

Remus sonrió a la chica- Me llamo Remus Lupin, encantado- Ashley le presentó a las chicas que iban en ese compartimiento y Remus se acopló al grupo, pasando un buen rato charlando con las chicas, hasta que de repente se abrió su compartimiento y un chico regordete les cayó encima.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Ella es Liliane Evans-

-Ya te dije que me puedes decir Lily, Remus- dijo una niña pelirroja detrás de Remus.

- Perdón, Lily; ellas es Emily Dawatsuki- Una chica de pelo castaños rojizo, ojos aguamarina, piel blanca y con ligeras pecas en el rostro, salió del compartimiento para saludar.- Ella es Ashley Banks- quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Remus- Y por último ella es Mildred OBrian- Remus se hizo un poco al lado porque la niña se estaba escondiendo detrás d oremus, ella era baja de estatura, tenía el pelo gûero, ojos azules y por lo visto era muy tímida.- Chicas, les presento a James Potter y a Sirius.- Remus prefirió omitir el apellido de Sirius, para evitar problemas.

-Sirius ¿eh, con que tu fuiste quien lanzo a Pettigrew a nuestro compartimiento, lo menos que podrías hacer es ofrecer una disculpa- dijo Ashley con reproche.

- ¡Ja, no Ash, creo que esperas mucho de "éste"- dijo James.

James y Ashley habían sido amigos desde bebes, eran los mas cercano a un hermano que tenia el uno del otro.

-¡James, no seas grosero¿A caso le conoces algo a Sirius que nosotros no? y no me digas "Ash" -

- Tu **querido amiguito Potter** dice eso porque soy un ¡Black, de acuerdo, ni se me acerquen porque capaz y los traiciono cuando ya no me sirvan¿No es así Potter?- Sirius, ya estaba harto, no aguantaba a Potter, quería matar a Malfoy y para colmo este día todos habían decidido tomarlo como parachoques; lo único bueno del día era que no había visto a su primita – Ahora, si me lo permiten, me largo de aquí, por cierto señoritas, siento mucho lo que ocasioné, pero esque el pobre Pettigrew estaba desesperado por huir - Sirius, dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Sr. Sirius espere¿no necesita que lo ayude?- Peter sabia que Sirius sería su mejor escudo para que lo protegiesen de Lucius y su pandilla, por lo que decidió pegársele y adularlo para así ganárselo.

- No Peter- dijo Sirius con fastidio- mejor quédate con "Don Potter", no vaya a ser que yo te mate- el joven Black, detestaba a los chicos como Peter- "solo es un lame botas"- pensó; tipos como Peter siempre serian el chicle o la sombra de alguien mejor o mas fuerte que ellos…

- ¿No crees que eso fue muy cruel de tu parte?- preguntó Lily, ella detestaba a las personas que juzgaban a otras por su familia o sin conocerlas.

- Te aseguro que si bajas la guardia con él, terminarás arrepintiéndote- dijo James, pero él ni siquiera se creía lo que decía, o Sirius era un gran actor o en realidad decía la verdad.

- Mira Lily, en el mundo mágico hay familias que se creen superiores por que en ellos no hay sangre de un muggle, y los Black, la familia de Sirius, son los peores, no conviene que te lleves con ellos, ni muchos menos si eres hija de muggles- dijo Ashley, ella, al fin y al cabo se había criado con James; era lógico que tuviese los mismos pensamientos.

- Pero Sirius no ha demostrado ser así, tu lo viste James, a mi me pareció que mas bien niega a su linaje, si fuese como los Black se hubiese alejado de inmediato de nosotros con solo oír tu apellido; y no dudes de que ya sabía quien eras antes de que lo dijeses- dijo remus.

- ¿Y por qué crees que ya sabía quién era?- preguntó Mildred, quien también era de origen muggle.

- Veras Mildred, las familias de magos como son los Malfoy, Black, Mcmillan, Goyle, entre otras, normalmente educan a sus hijos para resaltar en su circulo social, pero para esto, desde muy pequeños hacen que conozcan las características de cada familia de "sangre pura", como se autodenominan; sus ideas son que ellos solo se relacionan entre familias mágicas, piensan que los hijos de muggle no son dignos de ellos, así que no se me haría raro que Sirius conoce a gran parte de Hogwarts o al menos a la mayoría de Slytherin- explicó Remus.

- ¿A caso todas las familias piensan así?- Mildred era algo atolondrada y un poco torpe.

- Claro que no Mildred, solo son familias inadaptadas que quieren vivir en épocas medievales, no permiten el progreso de todo, si todas las familias pensaran así créeme, hace mucho que los magos nos hubiésemos extinguido; mira por ejemplo estamos los Banks y los Potter somos unas de las pocas familias de magos que no pensamos como los Black, la verdad son una minoría las que piensan así, quedan muy pocos linajes que aun conservan sangre sin mezcla de muggle.- esta ves fue Ashley la que hablo.

- Bueno, retomando el tema por el que discutíamos, ya veremos en Hogwarts como es ese Black- dijo James.

Después de que todos ya estaban cambiados, se reunieron en un compartimiento, los siete pasaron el resto del viaje bromeando y poniendo al tanto de cosas del mundo mágico a Lily y Mildred que no les hubiesen dicho en el cursos inductivo; en todo el resto del transcurso no volvieron a ver ni a Malfoy y compañía ni a Sirius.

_Bueno eso es todo, gracias Ignasi por tu review en verdad me animo bastante : ). Porfa sigan mandando reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4: Inusual canciòn y un par

_Disclaimer: la mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a la gran imaginacion de JKR, repito una ves mas, yo solo los tome prestados para entretenerme un rato y escribir locuras -'._

_Hoola! otra ves, bueno aqui esta otro capitulo mas de "Marauders life", bueno espero que lo disfruten..._

_**"Marauders life"**_

_**CAPÌTULO 4: Inusual canciòn y un par de tercos**_

- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí¡Primer año vengan!- una voz grave y estruendosa les hablaba a los de nuevo ingreso; los chicos avanzaron hacia donde provenía la voz, cosa que no era difícil averiguar ya que el dueño de la voz era un hombre de unos 2 metros, que agitaba las manos en señal de que avanzaran; desde el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, no se podía observar sus rasgos pero al acercarse, vieron su rostro; su pelo estaba muy enmarañado que parecía de alambre, tenia una barba un poco larga que le cubría toda la boca, sus ojos eran dos perlas negras intensas y a simple vista se le notaban unos 40- 45 años.

-¡Acérquense, por aquí, no muerdo!- repetía una y otra ves el semigigante- ¿Todos ya están aquí, bueno mucho gusto soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guarda llaves de Hogwarts, bienvenidos sean todos ¡Síganme y no se separen!- Hagrid condujo a los chiquillos a un lago donde se encontraban varios botes un poco rudimentarios.

- Wow¿en verdad viajaremos en esos… bote?- dijo Ashley, no le agradaba mucho el tener que viajar por un lago del cual se decía, habitaba un calamar gigante, en esos botes que no se veían tan seguros.

- Que **Ashie**¿miedo?- la retó James.

- ¡Cállate **"Jimmy", **no es que me de miedo, simplemente fue una pregunta- dijo Ashley, poniendo una cara de reproche.

- -.- No me digas Jimmy-

- No lo haré sino me dices Ashie-

- -, ok… **Ashnie**- a James, desde muy pequeño, había agarrado como hobbie personal ponerle apodos a Ashley, ya que sabia que eso molestaba mucho a la niña.

- ¡**James Mathew Potter!**¡tú te lo buscaste!-

- ¡Hey, niños suban a un bote ya!- gritó desde lejos Hagrid.

James había tomado como escudo a Lily, que era la más cercana a él, mientras que Ashley tiraba manotazos al aire recargándose en Lily; la pobre pelirroja tenía una cara de pocos amigos y trataba de agarrar paciencia donde ya no había, estaba a punto de gritar cuando remus le interrumpió.

- James, Ashley, dejen de comportarse como crios de 5 años, hay que subir a los botes- los dos chicos se calmaron, y pusieron una cara de disculpa para la pelirroja.

- Pero los botes ya están casi llenos- dijo Lily, quien ignoró a James y Ashley.

- ¡Aquí hay un bote vacío!- gritó Emily.

- ¡Apúrense suban ya jóvenes!- les volvió a gritar Hagrid- ¡Debe haber 4 personas por bote!-

- Bueno chicos, Emily, Ashley, Mildred y yo iremos en este bote¿porqué no suben en el de allá, solo hay una persona- dijo Lily.

- ¿De qué bote hablas Lily, yo no veo otro?- preguntó James.

- Aish, allá James, donde solo esta Black, en verdad creo que tus lentes necesitan un poco más de aumento- dijo Ashley, algo exasperada.

- Pero…- reprochó James.

- Nos vemos al rato chicas- dijo Remus, arrastrando a James e interrumpiéndolo antes de que hiciera otro de su "caprichitos", como había nombrado a lo que hacía cada vez que se hablaba de Sirius.

- Disculpa Sirius¿podemos subir?- preguntó amablemente Remus.

- Es un país libre ¿no, hagan lo que quieran- contesto de forma brusca Sirius, Remus la verdad no le reprocharía, comprendía el porque del tono de Sirius…

El clima no era muy conveniente para andar en un bote como aquel, había una tormenta y mantener el equilibrio del bote era algo complicado…

-Oh ¿Ya vieron que castillote?- comentó Peter, después de un buen rato, cuando los botes ya estaba en frente de Hogwarts; antes de su comentario, el transcurso había sido muy silencioso _"Parecía un velorio, es mas en un velorio había mas ruidos"_ como pensaba Remus.

- Black, deberías ir en un bote a parte, tu ego pesa demasiado¿no ves que nos hundimos?- James, había aprovechado que Peter había roto el silencio, el duelo de miradas que estuvo manteniendo con Sirius, ya le empezaba a aburrir.

- ¿No será que nos hundimos porque pesas demasiado Potter, deberías considerar una dieta- atacó Sirius, bueno, al menos ya no tenía que seguir con el duelo de miradas; aunque James no había usado la mejor forma de seguir la "platica" con Pettigrew, sería mas divertido discutir con Potter; si lo pensaba mejor, el comentario de Pettigrew había sido… "estùpido".

- ¡Ja, para tu información, peso 47 kg.- dijo James (NA. La verdad no creo que usen esas unidades, pero no quería complicarme la vida haciendo conversiones)

- ¡Vanidoso!- Sirius.

- ¡Egocéntrico!- James

- ¡Qué poca imaginación tienes Potter, eso lo acababas de decir… ¡Idiota!- Sirius.

- ¡Imberbe, No es que no tenga imaginación Black, pero esque tu egocentrismo se nota a leguas- James

- ¡Ya cállate!- gritaron ambos chicos y se lanzaron uno contra otro.

- ¡Chicos no, el bote!- gritó Remus, pero ya era tarde, el bote se había volteado.

- ¡Auxilio, no se nadar¡Alguien ayúdeme!- gritaba el tonto Peter (NA. Por mí que se ahogue, no hace mucha falta, lamentablemente no lo puedo matar, bueno si puedo, pero no tendría mucho chiste el hacerlo ahora jeje)

- "Porfavoooor, ese chico no sabe hacer nada"- pensó Sirius.

- ¿Qué es lo que se mueve debajo de nosotros!- dijo algo atemorizado Remus.

- Es… es… el… el… **¡CALAMAR!** –gritaron James y Sirius.

- ¿Que demonios…¡Aaaah!-

- ¡Potter!- gritó Sirius.

- ¡James!- gritó Remus, James se había hundido, pues el calamar lo había jalado.

- ¿Remus, ahora que hacemos!- preguntó Sirius.

- Yo iré por Peter, tu trata de safar a James- dijo Remus- Espero que en todas las clases que te hayan hecho llevar, te enseñaran a combatir con un calamar o al menos a ser buen nadador-

- Pues al menos soy buen nadador, pero… ¿No podemos dejar que el calamar se coma a Potter? -- dijo inocentemente Virus.

- Sirius…- dijo en forma de reproche Remus.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo; sino hay otra opción…- Sirius.

Remus no tuvo ningún problema en rescatar a Pettigrew, pero el tonto no dejaba de chillar y patalear; Remus se las ingenió para llevarlo a la orilla como pudo, para su suerte, se habían volcado cerca de ella.

- ¡Niños¿Están bien¡Les dije que no jugaran con el bote!- Hagrid había llegado cerca de Remus y Peter, se notaba muy nervioso y preocupado- Ay no que dirá la profesora Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, no puede ser… Espera un momento¡Y sus otros dos compañeros?-

- ¡Siguen en el lago¡El calamar atrapó a uno!- gritaba Remus desesperado.

- Por eso decía yo que tuviesen cuidado, bueno, veamos si el calamar ya los soltó- dijo con desinterés Hagrid, ya mas calmado.

Remus y Peter se quedaron algo confusos; ¡Cómo podía Hagrid estar tan despreocupado¡James y Sirius podían morir!; de repente, oyeron dos voces familiares, que, venían discutiendo (NA. Para colmo)

- ¡Si no te hubieses movido, el bote no se hubiese volcado!- decía James.

- ¡Qué¡Si tú no hubieses abierto tu bocota no me hubiese levantado!- se quejó Sirius- Malagradecido, todavía que te salvo-.

- ¿Qué no pueden dejar de discutir ni una sola vez?- dijo ya fastidiado Remus.

- Esque el testarudo-aferrado-perico-Potter, no puede hacer otra cosa más que discutir- dijo Sirius, como pretexto.

- ¡Mira, si serás canalla Black!- renegó James.

- Ya jóvenes dejen de pelear, será mejor que se apuren a alcanzar a sus compañeros, la ceremonia ha de estar por comenzar- dijo Hagrid, separando a ambos y guiando a los cuatro hacia el castillo.

Al entrar al castillo, Hagrid los dirigió al vestíbulo, donde pro suerte aun se encontraban los demás; habría sido un problema el tener que meterlos directo al gran comedor…

- Bueno chicos, los dejo, espero que no les pase algo mas de aquí al comedor, por lo visto son buenos para encontrar problemas- se despidió Hagrid.

- ¡Remus, James, Sirius, Peter¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Lily, quien era seguida por las otras tres chicas.

- Esque por culpa de _"Don señorito perfección Black" _nos caímos en el lago- dijo James.

- ¡**Mi** culpa, pero si tu empezaste Potter- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Orion, querido primo¿Dónde te habías metido?- una niña de unos 10- 11 años, piel pálida y lisa como porcelana, ojos grises profundo, iguales a los de Sirius, cabellera negra con pequeños tonos azules; se acercó al grupo; ella era la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Black- Te busqué en todo el tren pero no andabas con la gente que debías por lo que veo; y luego tampoco te encontré en los botes; por poco y pienso que Tía Isis te había mandado a Drumstrang-

- No Bella, para tu suerte estoy aquí, bueno, pero¿se puede saber para qué, me buscabas?- dijo Sirius quien la verdad, había estado rogando todo el camino por que su "queridísima" prima no viniese a Hogwarts; en realidad seguía confiando en que su tía Alya la mandase a Beauxbatons, como lo hizo con Andrómeda…Andrómeda, su estimada y amada prima Andrómeda, la única de toda su familia a la que en verdad le tenía aprecio…

- Pues para asegurarme de que no anduvieses con malas compañías pero mi temor se hizo cierto- dijo Bella, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos- ¿Oriòn, cómo te atreve, mira que andar con un Potter, alguien que supongo que es un Lupin, una detestable Banks pero eso no es lo peor; ¡Andas con sangre sucias¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, seguro y no te golpeaste o algo, te sientes bien Sirius?- reclamó Bella, ella sabía perfectamente que Sirius no era como los demás miembros de La ancestral familia Black, pero le encantaba hacerlo salir de sus casillas.

- Oh no primita me encuentro perfectamente bien y sino te importa agradecería que te dejases de meter en mis asuntos- a cada palabra Sirius iba aumentado el volumen de su voz- yo ando con quien me de la regalada gana, creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber lo que me conviene ¿No?- terminó con un grito.

Bella iba a refutar pero antes de que dijera nada…

- Buenas noches jóvenes, soy la Profesora Mcgonagall, directora adjunta y jefa de la casa Gryffindor- dijo una mujer que se le denotaban ya algunos años, tenía una cara severa, pelo negro con unas cuantas canas, y su cara tenia algunas arrugas.- en unos instantes, pasaran al Gran Comedor y serán seleccionados para laguna de las casas de Hogwarts, las cuales son, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin; su casa será como su familia durante su estancia, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos mientras que con sus errores y faltas los perderán, al final la casa con mas puntos ganará la copa de las casas; ahora, formen una línea doble y síganme-

Mcgonagall abrió las puertas del gran comedor, el cual era asombroso; el techo reflejaba el cielo y flotaban velas, en el había 4 largas mesas, cada una, correspondía a una casa; a la derecha, estaba Gryffindor y Slytherin, a la izquierda, se encontraba Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; todos los presentes volteaban con curiosidad hacia los chicos de primero, mientras que estos se mostraban nerviosos. En frente de todo este escenario, se encontraba la mesa del profesorado, en medio se sentaba Albus Dumbledore, el director, tenía una larga barba blanca, al igual que su pelo, sus ojos eran azul cielo cubiertos por unas peculiares gafas de media luna; delante de ésta mesa, se veía un taburete con un sombrero viejo y raído.

La profesora Mcgonagall, agarró el sombrero por la punta y éste cobró vida, todo el comedor enmudeció, pues el _"Sombrero Seleccionador"_ empezaría su famosa canción anual:

_Es cierto, estoy feo y remilgoso,_

_pero yo conozco algo misterioso,_

_la historia de este Colegio, soy le único que conozco._

_Rowena la inteligente,_

_Helga la perseverante,_

_Godric el valiente_

_y Salazar el intrigante._

_Escuchen bien estos versos,_

_pues al final,_

_una_

_decisión tendrán que tomar._

_Si sabio e inteligente es lo tuyo,_

_Ravenclaw te espera con orgullo._

_Pero si lealtad y trabajo te atañen,_

_entra a Hufflepuff, que no te engañen._

_Aunque si valiente y fiel tú eres,_

_no dudes, pues un Gryffindor tu quieres._

_Mas si tu persuades y consigues tu objetivo,_

_te aseguro que un Slytherin es tu motivo._

_Ahora ven conmigo y no temas,_

_que el sombrero no se equivoca jamás,_

_y a la casa que perteneces seguro que te mando,_

_pues perseverancia, inteligencia, valentía u osadía,_

_alguna ves ya se han acomodado._

_Y aunque por casas separados se deban encontrar,_

_esta advertencia nunca han de olvidar:_

_Padres de un héroe, ustedes serán,_

_Pero cuidado, que sufrimiento sin duda tendrán._

_Momentos amargos van a pasar_

_pero eso es algo que no debo contar,_

_unidos, recuerden, siempre estar,_

_ya que muchísimos años esto va a durar._

Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, el sombrero casi nunca daba advertencias, después de un largo periodo de susurros, la gente empezó a aplaudir todavía algo aludida por la canción…

- Cuando diga su nombre, pasaran al frente, se pondrán el sombrero y cuando anuncie su casa, irán a la mesa correspondiente.- anunció la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Abbot, Paul- un niño de pelo chino pasó y se puso el sombrero.

- ¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero, la mesa del extremo izquierdo prorrumpió en aplausos.

- ¡Alistar, Carl!-

-¡Ravenclaw!-

- ¡Banks, Ashley!- estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ya tenía decidido a donde entrar.

- ¡Gryffindor!- la pequeña Banks se levantó muy feliz y se dirigió a la mesa donde la recibieron con aplausos.

- ¡Black, Bellatrix!-

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó inmediatamente el sombrero, La profesora ni siquiera había rosado la cabeza de Bella. La chica fue recibida por su hermana Narcisa, una joven de cabello lacio y güero, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Bella, Narcisa, había heredado más características de la familia de su madre, pero al igual que todo Black, poseía un porte elegante, arrogante, aire de superioridad y orgulloso.

- ¡Black, Sirius Oriòn!-

- ¡Ah, otro Black!- dijo el sombrero- vaya, vaya, veo demasiadas trabas mentales en tu cabeza, oh, y no nada mas eso¿has sufrido mucho eh?-

- No te metas, más de lo que necesitas sombrero- susurró un molesto Sirius.

- ¿Porqué tanta indesiciòn pequeño Black¿A caso no quieres ir con los tuyos?-

- Escucha deja de analizarme, no podrías entender nada… ¡termina de una buena vez!-

- Veo en ti muchas características, serías un buen Ravenclaw, pero tu impaciencia descarta esa casa para ti, mmm, probablemente encajarías en Gryffindor, en ti hay una valor increíble, pero sino me equivoco, sino quedas en Slytherin, tu familia se sentirá deshonrada-

- Para mí la deshonra sería entrar a esa asquerosa casa- dijo Sirius.

- Entonces será mejor que entres a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Los Slytherin estaban seguros de que Sirius iría de inmediato allí, ningún Black había caído antes en otra casa que no fuese Slytherin; ese traidor la pagaría caro, muy caro.

En cuanto a la mesa Gryffindor, quedó tan impresionada como los Slytherin, un Black en esa casa, era como decir que el aceite se une perfectamente con el agua; Sirius no fue acogido con aplausos ni felicitaciones, sino con un silencio sepulcral.

Mcgonagall continuó con la lista, una niña llamada Cris Carrows terminó en Slytherin, Gary Corner fue a Ravenclaw.

-¡Dawatsuki, Emily!-

-¡Gryffindor!- Ashley fue a reunirse con Ashley.

-¡Evans, Liliane Marianne!-

-Vaya, vaya, posees una gran mente y lealtad también, creo que deberías ir a Ravenclaw-

-¡No, escucha no tengo nada en contra de Ravenclaw, pero mis amigas quedaron en Gryffindor, en verdad me gustaría ir a esa casa-

- Bueno, pues en verdad creo que llevas un poco de valor en ti, de acuerdo que se… ¡Gryffindor!-

- ¡Jorkins, Berta!-

- ¡Hufflepuff!-

- ¡Lestrange, Rodolphus!-

- ¡Slytherin!-

- ¡Lockhart, Gilderoy!- un chico que no dejaba de lucir su sonrisa pasó al frente.

- ¡Ravenclaw!-

- ¡Lupin, Remus John!- El pequeño Remus iba muy nervioso, paso al frente como pudo, se sentó y se puso el sombrero.

- ¡Pero si es el curioso y misteriosos Lupin, eres muy suertudo pequeño, no todos los que sufren la misma suerte que tu pueden entrar a Hogwarts.-

- Gracias, supongo-

- Por lo que veo eres responsable y trabajador, serías un buen Hufflepuff, aunque por tu inteligencia, debería ponerte en Ravenclaw, oh pero que tenemos aquí, tienes un fuerte espíritu de lealtad y valentía, vaya de todos los chicos que han pasado solo tu y el raro Black han demostrado tal intensidad en estas características, la diferencia es que tu usas una mente calculadora, fría y sabia; mientras que Black- el sombrero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un alumno sobre cosas que no debía, así que decidió callarse.-… mmm ¿dónde te pondré, eres una desiciòn difícil, que sea… ¡Gryffindor!- toda la mesa aplaudió, incluyendo Sirius, después de todo, Lupin no le caía mal.

Después de Lupin hubo tres seleccionados para Slytherin, Mcnair Walden, Sabini Theodorus y Mortlake Francis.

- ¡OBrian, Mildred!- la pequeña Mildred iba temblando.

- Mmm, eres muy persistente y trabajadora, encajarás muy bien en Hufflepuff-

- ¿No podrías ponerme en Gryffindor?- dijo Mildred algo apenada.

- Lo siento mucho pequeña, hay veces que eso es posible pero, siento decirte, que en tu caso, no lo es, puesto que tu eres 100... ¡Hufflepuff!-

Mildred, bajó un poco desanimada, pero trataría de hacer lo mejor, por algo su destino era estar en Hufflepuff.

- ¡Oldbridge, Kathleen Ann!- una chica de piel blanquecina, ojos azules, pelo negro y aspecto delicado se puso el sombrero.

- ¡Ravenclaw!-

- ¡Patil, Jennifer!-

- ¡Gryffindor!-

- ¡Florence, Ana!-

- Hufflepuff!-

- ¡Penifold, Dina!-

- ¡Ravenclaw!-

- ¡Pepper, Caroline!-

- ¡Hufflepuff!-

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter!- el atarantado Pettigrew salió por detrás de James y al avanzar tropezó; el comedor prorrumpió, que fueron calmadas por Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí, creo que tu casa definitivamente es Hufflepuff-

- ¡Nooo! Porfavoooor di Gryffindor, necesito ir a Gryffindor, por lo que mas quieras, Porfavoooor, Porfavoooor, Porfavoooor- fastidiaba Pettigrew.

- Pero no tienes madera de Gryffindor-

- ¡Porfavoooor!- chillaba el niño.

El sombrero se fastidió del chiquillo- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estarás en… ¡Gryffindor!-

- ¡Gracias sombrerito, muchas gracias!- dijo Peter.

Tanto Sirius como Remus, y las chicas, incluso James, se sorprendieron de que peter quedara allí, en lo poco que lo habían conocido y después de oír la canción del sombrero, nunca se les habría ocurrido que Peter fuese un Gryffindor.

- Felicidades peter, en verdad pensé que serías un Hufflepuff- dijo Ashley.

- jeje, supongo que gracias, jeje- dijo un apenado Peter.

- ¿Ese sombrero no se habrá vuelto loco ya?- le susurró Sirius a Remus quien solo trato de aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Potter, James Mathew!- James pasó muy confiado al frente, el sabía perfectamente a donde iría, era su legado, su derecho, Potter se sentó y, al igual que con Bella, el sombrero ni le rozó la cabeza, cuando grito.

- ¡Gryffindor!- la mesa volvió a prorrumpir en aplausos y vítores, James con una posición demasiado arrogante fue a sentarse.

- Creo que james me esta empezando a caer un poco mal sabes- le susurró Lily a Ashley, asegurándose de que solo Emily las oyese.

- jeje, no te reocupes, la verdad cuando lo tratas es n chico genial, si se que a veces es algo cabezota y presumido, pero no es así siempre- dijo Ashley.

Después 2 chicos fueron a hufflepuff y una tal Rita Skeeter fue a Ravenclaw.

- ¡Snape, Severus!- el chico que había estado con Malfoy en el tren, pasó al frente y después de un rato el sombrero grito Slytherin; el chico fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa pero no fue recibido muy bien ya que, la mayoría de los Slytherins venían de familias de "sangre limpia" y creían en la purificación de la sangre, sabían que Snape era hijo de una bruja y un muggle, pero al ver que Malfoy lo recibió bien todos olvidaron ese detalle, esa casa estaba llena de hipocresía y el mejor de allí era el que estuviese en la familia respetable, que en este caso eran los Malfoy o los Black.

- Solo que daban tres chicos, el primero, Malcom Uric fue a Hufflepuff; Dolores Jane Umbridge, a Ravenclaw y por último, Stacy Wylkes, a Slytherin.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Dumbledore se levantó y todos callaron.

- Lo único que queda decir es ¡A cenar!- el director aplaudió y en las cuatro mesas empezaron aparecer chuletas de cerdo, zumos de calabaza, meigas fritas y todo tipo de comida digan de un banquete.

- ¡wow! A esto es a lo que yo llamo festín- dijo una emocionada Lily que empezó a agarrar de todo un poco. El banquete transcurrió sin ningún suceso importante, todos charlaban sobre sus vacaciones, chismes de los que se enteraron en el tren, etc.… Cuando el último postre se terminó, Dumbledore volvió a aplaudir y los platos desaparecieron, y se levantó.

- Ahora que todos tenemos el estómago lleno, tengo que darles unos cuantos anuncios: Recordarles a los de años pasados y avisarles a los de nuevo ingreso que el bosque prohibido, como dice su nombre **"esta PROHÌBIDO", **sus horarios serán repartidos mañana por la mañana, en el desayuno; les agradecería que se dieran una vuelta por el despacho del Sr. Filch donde verán la lista de objetos prohibidos, que este año ha crecido un poco. Bueno, pues Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, ahora prefectos, lleven a los de primero a sus dormitorios, que pasen buenas noches.

Los prefectos dirigían a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes.

- ¡Por aquí Gryffindor!- gritó Longbottom; Lily iba embobada viendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor: cuadros que se movían, hablaban y de ves en cuando visitaban a sus vecinos, armaduras que se movían y si les hacías cosquillas daban un que otro premio; Emily y ashley se iban riendo de todos los gestos que hacía lily, pero en parte la comprendían, al venir de padres muggles, era lógico que no conociese nada de todo eso.

- ¡Vamos chicos, aprisa, tendrán mas mucho tiempo para ver todo lo que Hogwarts esconde!- dijo Frank, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar repleto de escaleras. – Tengan cuidados chicos, las escaleras cambian de lugar con regularidad, además, deben de fijarse en no pisar algún escalón falso, a las escaleras les gusta bromear; bueno, continuemos, ya casi llegamos-

Subieron por algunas escaleras, pasaron por varios lugares y de repente, se detuvieron en frente de un retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido rosa.

- ¡Contraseña!- dijo el retrato.

- Lupus fèlix- dijo Longbottom- No olviden esas palabras, ya que sin ella son podrán entrar a la sala, la contraseña se cambia cada mes normalmente, así que estén pendientes del cambio.

- Con que estos son los nuevos Gryffindor, bienvenidos chicos, adelante- dijo la señora.

Todos entraron por el hueco que el retrato había dejado y llegaron a una sala decorada de tapices rojos y dorados, con leones en ellos, sillones rojos, mesitas de madera y una gran chimenea.

- ¡He aquí la sala común de Gryffindor, por acá esta el tablón de anuncios, en este lados se encuentran los dormitorios, por mi derecha el de las niñas y a mi izquierda el de los niños, será mejor que vayan a dormir ya, es muy tarde y no querrán faltar mañana a clases ¿cierto?- así, Longbottom se despidió y desapareció por la puerta d e los dormitorios.

Ashley, Lily y Emily se despidieron de los chicos y subieron a sus dormitorios, donde platicaron u rato con su compañera de dormitorio Jennifer Patil; no tardaron muco en quedarse dormidas.

-Será mejor que también subamos- dijo Remus.

- Si, si antes de que Longbottom nos venga a regañar- dijo un miedosos Peter que se escondía detrás de la capa de Sirius.

- Vamos pettigrew, deja mi capa en paz, me estas ahorcando; si tanto miedo tienes ¿Por qué no subes tú?- dijo Sirius algo fastidiado; se quitó a Peter de encima y fue a sentarse en un sillón cercano a la chimenea.

Todos se quedaron un momento callados, hasta que James se fue acercando a donde Virus estaba y llegó con una amabilidad que daba un poco de miedo- Y… dime Sirius¿Cómo es que alguien como tú, de "tan buen linaje", terminó en Gryffindor, bueno, claro, que en mi opinión, no hay mejor casa; pero creo que para ti, Slytherin es la mejor entonces¿por qué entraste a Gryffindor?- preguntó James, sentándose en el mismo sillón que Sirius y pasándole la mano por los hombros como si fuesen amigos del alma.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco pero contestó con la misma "cortesía y amabilidad" que el chico había utilizado- Pues, como tu mismo ya lo has dicho mi estimado James, probablemente Slytherin es y será la mejor casa- El chico tuvo que hacer gran uso de actuación para mantener el mismo tono de voz al decir tal falacia como esa- pero decidí darle el honro a la pobre casa gryffindor de tener a un black como yo, ya que… se dice que las tradicionales familias como los Potter, no logran subir el honor de la casa, nada personal James, yo solo digo los rumores que he escuchado.- terminó con una sonrisa burlona y de triunfo; sabía que se había pasado pero realmente Potter ya lo tenía harto; si James quería ver a un Black como el que él describía, Sirius no lo decepcionaría.

Remus notó que James se había enojado con el comentario respecto a su familia, así que decidió intervenir- Em, James, será mejor subamos de una ves ¿no?- preguntó con algo de precaución; pero éste fue ignorado por el chico Potter.

-Escucha Black, **NADIE**, pero **NADIE** se mete con **MI** familia¡lo entendiste! A la próxima no respondo de lo que te haga-

- Ja, crees que te tengo miedo, oh pero pobrecito de Jamsie, se ha enojado, mira Remus si esta que hecha humo-

- Eh Sirius a mi no me metas en esto- dijo Remus.

- jaja¡**TU** deberías escucharme a **MI**, Potter, vuelve a molestarme, y te juro que desearás no haber venido a Hogwarts!-

- ¡Lupin, Black, Potter, dejen de hacer escándalo y vayan a dormir, sino le quitaré puntos a la casa- gritó Longbottom, Sirius y James, sin haberse dado cuenta habían levantado la voz mas de lo que debían.

- Chicos, Porfavoooor, en verdad no me quiero meter en problemas siendo el primer día¿no creen que ya han discutido mucho por un día, vamos a dormir- suplicó Remus.

- De acuerdo, Lupin, ya no te preocupes vamos, solo lo hago por que me caes bien- dijo Sirius, que se sorprendió un poco por el tono que había usado, en verdad había sonado como el modelo de Black que tanto odiaba- _"creo que esto de actuar me va afectar un poco el cerebro"_- pensó Sirius- _"jaja, pero será divertido molestar a Potter"_-

- ¿James?- Lo llamó Lupin; James aun lucía muy molesto, pero trató de calmarse, después de todo el comenzó, el truquito le había salido al revés, ja, debía admitir que Sirius en verdad tenía ingenio, pero no por eso le caería bien- "ya veremos Black si en verdad eres la oveja negra de tu familia o solo un farsante"- pensó James.- Buenas noches- y desapareció por la puerta de los dormitorios.

Remus detuvo un momento a Sirius- ¿No crees que te pasaste con el comentario, ya se que James te estuvo molestando todo el día, pero¿No fuiste un poco ruido?-

-Si ya se que me pase, pero ¿a que fue divertido verlo enojado?- dijo Sirius, poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno eso no te lo niego, pero yo creo que sería mejor que se llevasen bien y ya, la verdad creo que se parecen mucho- dijo Remus, empezando a analizar la reacción que su comentario le produjo a Sirius; lo que pudo ver, fue solo un brillo en los ojos de Sirius y una sonrisa completamente diferente a la que había puesto, mas bien esta le indicaba que él estaba de acuerdo con Remus.

- Ja, buenas noches Remus- dijo Sirius, comenzando a avanzar hacia los dormitorios.

- _"Estos dos son igual de tercos… me pregunto quien dará su brazo a torcer…"_- pensó Remus.

- ¿em… Remus?... ¡Remus!- gritó Sirius.

- ¿ah¡A si, ya vàmonos-

James oyò llegar a sus compañeros, el chico aun no s ehabìa dormido... Le habìa encantado su llegada a Hogwarts, en verdad Black harìa muy interesante este año, no pensarìa dejarlo en paz hasta estar completamente seguro de que Sirius decìa la verdad, a y calro despue sle agradecerìa por salvarlo del calamar, despues de todo el pobre Black casi se ahoga en ese intento... bueno, dejando a un lado a su compañero¡porque el sombrero habìa dado esa advertencia la final¿a què se referìa con que serìan padres de un heroe, en fin cqapaz y solo lo hizo por terminar una rima ¿al èl que mas le daba una otnta canciòn, solo era eso una simple canciòn...

Por fin, a las 3:30 de la madrugada la torre Gryffindor se encontró en silencio, y su habitantes profundamente dormidos, unos, ansiosos por empezar las clases, otras, con la emoción de aprender cosas que antes pensaba sacadas de cuentos de hadas y otros, con el pendiente de inventarle una excusa al profesor de pociones por no haber hecho la tarea de verano… pero todos deseaban comenzar un nuevo ciclo en Hogwarts.

·······················································································································································

Listo, voilà el cuarto capìtulo, jeje,porfa me gustarìa saber lo que piensan al respecto de la personalidad de los chicos para tomar en cuenta sus opiniones,bueno creo que a partir de este momento me tardarè un poco mas en subir capitulos, esqu este era le ùltimo que tenìa escrito, asi que tendrè que pedrile que sean un poco pancientes, pero no se preocupen el quinto ya casi lo termiò de escribir -, bueno ahora contestare reviews:

**Kirsche: **Me alegra que te guste mi historia jeje, creeme la verdad no se como es que pensè hacer los siete años (esque empecè la historia en un momento de locura, cuando mi mentecilla quizo escribir -) pero espero poder terminarlos ;P, espero que tambien te agrade este capi, ya se que esta un poco aburrido por todo lo de la selecciòn y eso, pero tenìa que ponerla para... bueno el porque despues lo averiguaràs jeje. y porfa no te tardes mucho en subir otro capi de tu historia, esque me encanta -!

**Ignasi:** Muchas gracias por tus alagos -, en verdad me animas a seguir con la historia jeje, y espero que este capi tmb te haya agradado (lo seprobablemente es algo tediosos ver todos los nombres de los chiquillos que entran pero esque era necesario)... y bueno te pido perdon de antemano porque creo que ahora si me tardare un poquillo en subir capis (esque ya casi acabo el 5) pero ps todavia tengo que pasarlo a compu, pero ps tratarè de no tardarme ;P

Ahora si, me despido yPORFAVOR, manden un review, no cuesta mucho solo denleun click al botoncito deGo:).

_ SOB_


	5. Chapter 5: Primer dia, primer mal paso

_Dicsclaimer: Algunos personajes pertenecen a Rowling, asi como el lugar del desarrollo de la historia, yo solo escribo porque me gusta .._

_Aloo, primero: siento mucho no haber actualizado el año pasado (por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD! y AÑO NUEVO, segundo: mi excusa es que no me llegaba la inspiracion para escribir, mi compu muriò una semana y ps ya estaba pròxima a entrar a la escuela (un infierno por cierto) pero por fin pude subir el capi! ., bueno ahora si los dejo ocn otro capi mas de:_

**_"Marauders life"._**

_**CAPÌTULO 5: Primer día, primer mal paso.**_

…Dormitorios de los niños de primer año, 6:00am, un despertador empieza a sonar y un chico de cabellos castaños se levanta y lo apaga, el pobre estaba tan cansado que volvió a quedarse dormido;…6:15 a.m., otro despertador con forma de snitch empieza a sonar y volar alrededor de un chico de cabellos desordenados, quien el d aun manotazo y el pequeño reloj-snitch cae y se rompe,…7:30 a.m., un chico de ojos dorados comienza a despertarse , de pronto oye un reloj sonar en el buró de uno de sus compañeros; Remus, al ver que el reloj no era acallado, se levanta y apaga, pero al darse cuenta de la hora y ver que era demasiado tarde para su primer clase…

- ¡Peter, James, Sirius¡LEVÀNTENSE¡Ya es tarde¿Que clase tenemos al principio?- Remus dice, empezando a cambiase y tratando de levantar a los demás, a Peter, le había aventado el despertador, a James, lo estrujó y a Sirius, como no mostraba señal de vida al aventarle un almohada, lo tiró de la cama.

- Pero Remus, hace poco sonó mi despertador, no creo que se tarde.- dijo Peter quien se estaba quitando la baba.

- ¿Peter, a que horas pusiste la alarma?- pregunto Remus.

- A las 7:30, ya que entramos a las 8:00 ¿no?- los otros tres se quedaron viendo a Peter con cara de "este si que es imbecil".

- ¬.¬…Si serás…- Sirius estaba a punto de darle una colleja a Peter, pero en ves de dársela se dispuso a cambiarse, lo que hizo rápidamente, ya se disponía a irse cuando Remus lo detuvo:

- ¡Sirius, espera! Ni siquiera tenemos los horarios.

- Bueno punto¡Y ahora qué?-

- U.U…-

- ¿Y si buscamos a Longbottom? -- sugirió James.

- ¬.¬, que listo Potter, pero he de decirte¿LONGOBOTTOM ESTA EN CLASE!- gritó Sirius, la verdad no se había levantado de buen humor y era lógico tan solo había dormido unas tres horas a lo mucho cuatro.

- ¬ ¬, peor no es para que te pongas así Sirius… - dijo Remus.

- Pues no se ustedes- dijo Sirius quien ignoró olímpicamente a Remus- pero YO tengo hambre así que… nos vemos en clase AUREVOIR-

- ¿Piensa saltarse la clase? O.o- dijo Remus cuando Sirius salió.

- Pero no puede¿o si, o no si lo encuentran de seguro lo castigan y si lo ven a él de seguro a nosotros también ¿no quiero que me castiguen! TT- chillaba Pettigrew.

- ¡Ya cállate Pettigrew, pareces un crío de cinco años, no creo que sea tan grave, es el primer día- dijo James- Y odio admitirlos pero, creo que la idea de Black fue la mas acertada; ya no hubiésemos llegado a clase aunque nos hubiéramos apurado-

- A ya entiendo, si vamos allá, no solo podríamos encontrar los horarios, sino que talvez encontraríamos algún alumno perdido o algún profesor, supongo que podríamos pedirle ayuda…- pensó Remus.

- Pues, la verdad no lo dije por eso, sino porque- de repente un ruido vino del estómago de James- . también tengo hambre-

- …¬.¬¿no te importa la clase, cierto?-

- jeje, pues no es que no me importe, pero… Remus no me mires así, das miedo¿qué quieres que haga¡Ya no alcanzamos la clase!-

- Pudiste haberte levantado temprano ¬.¬-

- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa el que nos durmiésemos tarde! Además… ¡TÙ TAMBIEN TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO, si mas no recuerdo, el primer despertador que oí venia de tu cama- dijo James.

- si…pero…bueno…este….pues esque….bueno, eso ya no es lo importante mejor vamos al comedor-

-… ¬.¬- James

- ¿qué?- Remus.

- No nada ¬.¬- James.

Los tres Gryffindor se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde lo que vieron fue a un Sirius devorando todo lo que se le aparecía, Potter volteó a ver a Black, pero Sirius tan solo le dedico una mirada de rencor y siguió con lo suyo, mientras que Potter solo soltaba un bufido.

- Oye Sirius¿Cómo hiciste para que la comida apareciese, pensé que solo se servía a la hora del desayuno- preguntó Remus, al cual ya le había empezado a dar hambre también; además de que se había empezado a hartar de oír los molestos ruidos del estómago de Pettigrew y ver como babeaba al ver a Sirius comer.

Sirius se reincorporó al oír a Lupin y retiró su plato, el cual ya estaba vació (N.A: eso si batió un record, en 10 minutos se arregló y todavía logró comer 4 tostadas con mermelada, 3 vasos de zumo de calabaza, 5 panecillos y una taza con café), puso sus codos en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente.- Je, dejaré que lo descubran por ustedes mismos, oh por cierto, aquí están los horarios- Sirius les extendió unos pergaminos- los encontré aquí en la mesa, probablemente Longbottom supuso que vendríamos mas tarde- dijo, haciendo una pose de superioridad.

-¿Porqué supones que Longbottom los dejó aquí?- preguntó Pettigrew.

-¬.¬, Porque sobre los horarios estaba este pergamino- Sirius, les volvió a extender otro pergamino mas pequeño.

"_Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, como no los encontré en el desayuno, decidí dejarles sus horarios aquí, esperando a que se les ocurriese venir al comedor… después de haberse desvelado ayer… no creo que se hayan levantado a tiempo… les deseo suerte con Mcgonagall."_

_F. Longbottom._

Sirius, se levantó para irse, pero Lupin lo detuvo- Por favor Sirius, dinos como demonios pedimos comida TT- Black, vio la cara suplicante de Lupin, en verdad que el pobre tenia hambre…

-De acuerdo, pues lo único que hice fue decir lo que se me antojaba y apareció, .-

- ¬.¬ ¿ese era el gran secreto?- Remus.

- si…ahora Remus, si me lo permites, me voy, no quiero humillarme frente a mi queridísima prima Bella- dijo Sirius.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Peter.

- De nada que sea de tu interés Pettigrew, nos vemos y será mejor que se apuren o también faltaran a la siguiente clase-

- Vaya, no penfe qj suedaf don desfondabl- (N.A: traducción- No pensé que fueras don responsable); dijo James.

- Primero Potter, muestra un poco de etiqueta¡No hables con la boca llena! Y segundo, no es cuestión de responsabilidad, pero entre más lejos este de ti mejor.- Black se retiró antes de que James pudiese a responder.

Remus se puso a revisar el horario mientras comía un cereal, James estaba concentrado en su tercer plato de salchichas y Peter devoraba todo lo que podía.

-Oh cielos TT- dijo Remus.

- ¿Je fata Guedus?- (traducción¿Qué pasa Remus?), dijo James.

- La primera clase era Transformaciones U.U-

- O.o- James.

- ¿Qué tiene?- Peter.

- ¡Cómo que "qué tiene"¿No lo ves Peter¡Transformaciones la da Mcgonagall!- gritó muy alterado James.

- Mcgonagall es la jefa de nuestra casa, Peter, TT-

- …- Peter.

- Vamos Peter¡Conecta ideas!- dijo exasperado James.

- Ehm, chicos, se nos hará tarde para pociones… U.U- dijo un resignado Remus.

- ¡Oh Dios, Slughorn nos matará!- chilló Peter.

- ¬.¬, al menos sabe de Slughorn…- murmuró James a Remus, quien rió el comentario.

Los chicos corrieron hasta las mazmorras, donde se impartía pociones; llegaron sin aliento pero para su suerte le profesor aun no había llegado.

- ¡Escucha Bellatrix, me vale un bledo el que le digas a mi madre¡Es mas, probablemente si le dices me libras de la cena de Navidad!- gritaba un histérico Sirius, quien encaraba a su prima Bellatrix; cuando los otros tres Gryffindor, vieron como los Slytherins rodeaban a los dos primos.

- En serio Orion, deberías avergonzarte de tu conducta¡Has deshonrado todo lo que significa ser un Black, tan solo eres¡Eres un asqueroso traidor¡Tío Alyei debería desheredarte¡No eres digno de llevar le apellido Black!- gritaba como posesa Bellatrix.

- Prefiero con creces el ser un traidor a un desalmado racista-

- Disfruta mientras puedas Sirius, no dudo que tío Alyei vaya a quedarse con los brazo cruzados- Bella sonrió al decir estas palabras- yo que tu me voy preparando para soportar los castigos del tío- los ojos de Bella comenzaron a brillar, dándole una apariencia muy siniestra que mostraba triunfo, maldad y burla, dejando a Sirius sin una forma de contestar.

- ¡Oye tú¿Quién te crees? Sólo YO puedo molestar a Black y dejarlo callado- dijo James, realmente no sabía porque se metía, simplemente pensó que debía ayudar a Sirius, aunque el comentario no había sido el indicado, ya que la tal Bellatrix en ves de quitar su estùpida sonrisa, sonrió mas.

- Vaya primito, con que estas perdiendo facultades a la hora de debatir ¿eh?-

- ¡No te metas Potter, son cosas de familia! Y ¿quién demonios dice que me dejas callado! Hasta donde se YO te dejo callado, ahora si eres tan amable… ¡ESTO NO TE INCUMBE!- dijo Sirius, el chico había sido derrotado por Bella, ella tenía razón, de esta situación no se sacaría tan fácil con sus padres, solo le quedaba la resignación.

- hmmn. Hmn- carraspeó alguien desde atrás.

Los chicos de Slytherin, al ver a su jefe de casa, se acomodaron inmediatamente en sus lugares, mientras que los Gryffindor simplemente lo hicieron con naturalidad.

- Buenos días clase, lamento el retrazo, pero tenía que aclarar algunos puntos con ciertos jóvenes de 3º año, bueno, deben saber que todo el castillo conoce la rivalidad que hay entre Arthur Weasley, un chico de Gryffindor, y Lucius Malfoy, un respetable Slytherin; traten de alejarse cuando vean una pelea entre estos dos, podrían salir lastimados, pero bueno, esta clase no es para cotilleos, empecemos…- El profesor Slughorn era un hombre con algo ya de edad, pero hablaba de forma muy jovial, era de estatura media, pelo algo canoso y una sonrisa simpática- les pido que guarden sus varitas y acomódense en grupos de cuatro, muy bien ahora que todos están acomodados, me presentaré; Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin y quien les impartirá la clase de pociones, durante este año veremos…- el profesor estuvo hablando toda la hora sobre la materia y como se impartiría el curso-…y espero que todos pongan esfuerzo en la materia.- checo la hora y dijo:- ¡Vaya, pero si el tiempo vuela! Empezaremos en la próxima clase y bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dio un rápido vistazo a la lista- Por favor, Evans, Lupin, Banks, Dawatsuki, Potter y ambos Black, esperen un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Después de asegurarse que nadie más estaba en la sala, el profesor dirigió su mirada a James:

-Vaya James, eres el reflejo de tu abuelo¿Sabías que fui compañero de él en Hogwarts?-

- eee… no…- dijo un extrañado James.

- Em, profesor Slughorn, si no es muy rudo de mi parte, me gustaría saber ¿por qué nos mandó el quedarnos?- dijo Bellatrix.

- Vaya señorita Black, tan educada como cada miembro de su familia, y como siempre, queriendo ir al grano del asunto, igual que su tío Alphard- dijo el profesor, poniendo una sonrisa casi paternal.

- ¡Perdón, Oh no claro que no, él y yo jamás nos pareceremos- dijo una alterada Bella, mostrando una mueca de asco- prefiero que me comparen con mi querido abuelo Black- continuó, esta vez puso cara de orgullo.

- oh, ya veo- dijo Slughorn, con un tono desilusionado; después de un breve pero notorio silencio, Slughorn voltea hacia Bella y dice:- bueno señorita Black a usted le hable para felicitarla por entrar en Slytherin, será un honor ser su jefe de casa- dijo tajantemente. Bellatrix solo puso cara de ofendida y, con su postura altiva, dio a entender al profesor que solo la había hecho perder tiempo.

- Y dígame señor Black, aquí entre nos¿a quién prefiere, a su respetable, pero problemático abuelo, o a su simpático y carismático, tío Alphard?- preguntó Horace, esta vez, dirigiéndose a Sirius, quien ya pensaba que a éste le faltaba un tornillo.

- La respuesta es obvia profesor, por supuesto que a Tío Alphard en creces, que a mi odioso abuelo Cepheus- respondió el chico.

- Vaya me alegra escuchar eso, ahora se por qué quedaste en Gryffindor, aunque me hubiese gustado tenerte en mi casa-

- Pues la verdad, no se ofenda señor, pero me desagrada esa casa, simplemente no es para mi, en cuanto mas alejado este de mis primitas, mucho mejor para mi-

-¡Sirius, no deberías decirle eso a un profesor- le recriminó Remus en un murmullo para que el profesor no lo oyese pro el comentario llegó perfectamente a él.

- Oh no se apure señor Lupin, no hay problema al respecto, por cierto Sr. Lupin¿Eres el hijo del gran auror Fenris Lupin?-

- Si señor, él era mi padre- respondió con melancolía el pequeño Lupin.

- Cuanto lo siento pequeño Remus sabes, el fue un gran estudiante, es más, me atrevería a decir, que fue de los mejores- dijo Horace, tratando de volver a poner su tonos paternal que no le quedaba- Y estas dos señoritas, son Dawatsuki y Banks, sino me equivoco son hijas de dos funcionarios muy importantes en el ministerio ¿no, el Sr. Ichikawa Dawatsuki, jefe del departamento de relaciones internacionales del mundo mágico, y por supuesto, como olvidar, al gran auror y famosísimo Sr. William Banks, que junto con el padre de James, han hecho un gran trabajo con el departamento de aurores.-

-Si señor- asintieron ambas chicas, algo cohibidas.

- . ¡Así es, el padre de Ashie y el mío hacen un gran trabajo! .- dijo de repente James.

- ¬.¬- todos.

- ¿Qué¿Dije algo malo?-

- No Potter, como crees, si tu nunca dices incoherencias, bueno, solo si omites las veces que abres la boquita que tienes…- dijo Sirius, con tono sarcástico, finalizando como si le estuviese explicando a un niño de 4 años que 2+2 son 4.

- ¬.¬ Como si tú nada más dijeses maravillas Black…-

- Pues al menos no me la paso con nimiedades- respondió Sirius, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y de triunfo.

- ¡Pero solo tú te entiendes, hablas como si tuviese 40 años!-

- Por favor, James, Sirius cálmense- intervino Slughorn, separándolos.

- Em ¡profesor, no es por molestar, pero quisiera saber para que estamos aquí- dijo una tímida Lily.

-Ah, Señorita Evans, es cierto¡Cómo es que casi me olvido de usted! Dígame¿es verdad que usted fue capaz de armar un gran ajetreo por culpa de la magia accidental cuando solo tenia 4 años, según tengo entendido volteó un centro comercial muggle de cabeza, que varios aurores tuvieron que ir porque se pensó que un mago tenebroso atacaba- dijo Slughorn (N.A: donde le cabe tanto aire a este tipo?)

- Bueno… pues… esque… tan solo era una niña, ni siquiera sabia que era bruja, es mas, no relacioné lo del centro hasta después de una semana de recibir mi carta.- dijo Lily algo avergonzada y como dando una disculpa.

Ante esto, Slughorn sonríe:- No te preocupes Lily, ya habrá tiempo para contar todo, bueno chicos, me gustaría que algún día tomasen un te conmigo y así presentarles a otros compañeros¿Que les parece?-

-Pero profesor Slu…- dijo Remus.

- No, qué es eso de Slughorn, llámenme Profesor Horace, o simplemente Horace, eso de que los alumno y profesores no se deben tutear se me hace una exageración, deberíamos fomentar la confianza entre ambos, bueno después les mandare una lechuza para informarles del lugar, día y hora de reunión, nos vemos.- y sin dejar que los niños replicasen, el profesor salio del aula.

- Pero que tipo tan raro- comentó Ashley.

- Con que ese es el profesor Slughorn del que tanto hablaban mis padre- murmuraba para si Sirius.

- ¿Dijiste algo Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

- ¿Eh¡A no yo nada¡Oh pero miren, sino nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a Herbologìa!- dijo algo apresurado Sirius, saliendo del aula.

- Bueno Remus, al menos debes admitir que Black es rarito- dijo James, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Remus y haciendo una cara burlona.

- A mi punto de vista esta algo zafado- comentó Emily.

- Chiflado o no, tiene razón¡Debemos correr a Herbologìa!- gritó una alarmada Lily.

Tuvieron que correr una larga distancia, ya que dicha clase se impartía en los terrenos, para ser precisos, en los invernaderos; pero milagrosamente los chicos lograron correr la maratón y llegar justo a tiempo, justo en el momento que la Profesora Sprout pedía que todos entrasen al invernadero 2.

- Muy bien chicos, soy la Profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff y profesora de Herbologìa, hoy cambiaremos estos bubotubèrculos a nuevas macetas, pero tengan cuidado de no reventarlo¿alguien me puede decir por qué es peligroso que el pus los toque?-

Varios chicos levantaron la mano- mmm, veamos¿Sr. Lupin?-

-Mientras la pus este en su estado puro, puede causar varias quemaduras a la piel, en ciertas ocasiones, las quemaduras se presentan en formas de pústulas o ampollas enormes, las cuales…- recitaba Remus, como si fuese el mismo libro.

- Emm, muy bien Sr. Lupin, con eso es suficiente, por lo visto alguien leyó los libros¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!; bueno ahora quiero que todos tomen un par de guantes de piel de dragón y se coloquen en grupo de cuatro, por favor.

Lily, Emily y Ashley, se juntaron con una simpática chica de Ravenclaw llamada Kathleen Oldrige; mientras que Remus, James, Sirius y Peter se pusieron en un grupo, según James "Sólo me junto con Black porque los Ravenclaw no son interesantes", mientras que Sirius alegaba "Entre ese tal Lockhart y Potter, creo que Potter es al menos soportable"; Remus, ante la situación dijo:- Vamos chicos, acepten que se quieren, para no decir que se aman.-

-¬.¬… Cállate Lupin- respondieron ambos chicos.

Después de la clase d Herbologìa, los chicos tuvieron una hora libre, ya que les tocaba Astronomía y ésta sería a las 10:00, puesto que es curso estudiarían a las estrellas y para ello necesitaban de la noche.

-¡Oigan, ustedes cuatro!- gritó Ashley.

- ¿Si…?-contestó Sirius.

- Oye Ashie, no tienes que gritarnos, si apenas íbamos saliendo U.U- dijo James, poniendo cara de niñito regañado.

- ¬.¬ Cállate James… esque sigo sin creer que hayan faltado a la clase de mcgonagall ¿En qué estaban pensando!-

- ¡Nos van a quitar puntos por su culpa, pero bueno quien soy yo para decirles esto…- dijo Lily.

- Si exacto¿Quién eres para darnos un discurso!- gritó Potter, sacándole al lengua a Lily.

- '¬.¬, como iba diciendo, antes de que POTTER me interrumpiera; Mcgonagall nos dijo que en cuantos los viésemos les dijéramos que deben ir a su despacho a hablar con ella.-

- ¡O.o! - Sirius.

- U.U- James.

- -.- - Remus.

- TT- Peter.

- Jajaja… sus caras… Jajaja… son tan… Jajaja… graciosas- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw entre risas, con la que las tres Gryffindor habían hecho equipo; Kathleen Oldrige se había llevado muy bien con ellas; habían estado platicando durante toda la clase mientras hacían el trabajo y en ese corto tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

- ¬.¬ ¿y tu eres…?- dijo algo molesto Sirius, mientras que los otros tres la veían con reproche.

- Kathleen Oldrige, mucho gusto, si quieren pueden llamarme Kat .- ella era un niña de piel clara, ojos con un pequeño tono lila, pelo negro, largo y lacio y una estatura media; era un chico de aspecto dulce e inocente, pero su mirada era de una niña traviesa.

- ¿Y por qué te burlas de nosotros?- reprochó James.

- . esque se veían tan monos con esas carillas, que era inevitable no reírse- respondió.

- Jaja, estoy de acuerdo con Kat, se veían muy lindos- comentó Ashley.

Los cuatro se sonrojaron un poco, la verdad era que se sentían algo cohibidos.

-Emm… bueno, nos vemos en encantamientos chicas- dijo Remus, cogiendo a James y Sirius por el cuello de la túnica y salió corriendo.

- ¡Ey Remus, espérenme, no me dejen aquí! TT- lloriqueó Pettigrew, quien salió corriendo detrás de Lupin.

-¡LUPIN SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!- gritaba un neurótico Sirius, peor Remus no le hacía caso, a él junto con James, los había llevando colgando desde los invernaderos hasta los pasillos del castillo y hasta que se cansó los soltó.

- '¬.¬… ¡Y ahora tu qué te crees Lupin!- grita muy enfuruñado James.

- '. lo siento pero esque me cohibí, a parte debíamos venir a ver a la Profesor Mcgonagall¿no?-

- …- James.

- ¬.¬- Sirius.

Black y Potter se iban acercando de forma amenazante hacia Lupin.

- O.o¿James, Sirius?- Remus.

- TT ¡Remus, Sr. Sirius y chico que odia al gran Sirius, pero que aun así admiro y es genial!- decía Pettigrew. (N.A: ¬¬ Pero si el chico no es nada lamebotas, solo halaga por compasión (nótese el sarcasmo))

- … Em, Pettigrew, no me digas señor- dijo Sirius.

- ¡De acuerdo Señor!-

- "Se parece a Kreacher cuando alaba a mi madre"- pensó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Ejem, ejem- se oyó carraspear a alguien atrás de los chicos.

- ¡O.o¡Profesora Mcgonagall!- gritaron Sirius, James y Resma; Peter, simplemente se escondió detrás de los tres chicos.

- Por favor Sr. Pettigrew, no se esconda detrás de sus compañeros, no soy ningun monstruo como para que me tenga pavor-

- U.U, lo siento…- Pettigrew.

- Bueno señores, creo que nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿no, si me hacen el favor de pasar a mi despacho…- Mcgonagall hizo un gesto indicándoles que pasaran al despacho- Por favor, siéntense- los chicos se sentaron algo apenados, exceptuando a Sirius, quien al sentarse miro a Mcgonagall como retándola.- Bueno y, díganme¿Por qué no asistieron a mi clase?-

- Esque mi alarma no sonó, pero como ayer nos dormimos algo tarde pues.. me quedé dormido- dijo Remus.

- ¿Esta conciente señor Lupin, de que eso no es una excusa?-

- Lo se Profesora, no volverá a pasar-

- Eso espero Señor¿Cuál es su excusa Sr. Potter?-

- ¿Mi despertador sufrió un pequeño accidenten la mañana?- titubeó James.

- ¬.¬ No me diga¿y cuál fue ese "pequeño" accidente?-

- Em… este… pues… ¡Se rompió!- dijo James, jugueteando con sus dedos.

- ¡Ah, conque se rompió¿y cómo es que paso eso?-

- Esque le di un manotazo U.U- La profesora Mcgonagall tan solo volteó los ojos.

- Y su excusa Sr. Pettigrew¡más le vale que sea buena!-

- Pues… TT… esque… U.U ¡Me confundí a la hora de entrada y puse el despertador a las 7:30!- dijo Pettigrew lloriqueando (N.A: llorón)

- ¡Cálmese señor Pettigrew, no es para que llore!- recriminó Mcgonagall.

- U.U, lo siento.-

- Al menos no se anda con rodeos como el Sr. Potter- James iba a protestar pero la mirada dura de la profesora lo calló.

- Bueno y por último, dígame Señor Black…-

- Si no es mucha molestia, dígame Sirius, no me gusta mi apellido, no me va-

- Pues lo lamento jovencito, pero las reglas no permiten que los profesores se tuteen con los alumnos-

- Las reglas se hicieron para romperse¿no?- dijo Sirius, poniendo su cara de "arrogante Black".

- Se sorprendería Sr. Black, lo mucho que tiene de Black, se parece mucho a su padre de joven.-

- ¬.¬ Podrá ser en cuanto apariencia más no en actitud.-

- ¡Eso cree, bueno Sr., Black en algo ha de tener razón, puesto que usted está en Gryffindor, pero no estamos aquí par discutir sobre su familia; dígame ¿por qué usted no se presentó a transformaciones?-

- Porque me quede dormido- dijo de mala gana Sirius.

- ¿Y su despertador?-

- ¡Es cierto, Black, tu no pusiste despertador.- dijo Potter.

- ¡Vaya qué inteligente eres Potter!- dijo con sarcasmo Sirius.

- ¡Señor Black, serán 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su comentario-

- ¡Muchas gracias Black, eres un genio- dijo James.

- ¡Guarde silencio Sr. Potter, sino quiere que le baje mas puntos a la casa!-

- U.U, lo siento- James.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema; Sr. Black¿Qué paso con su despertador?-

- Como dijo Potter, no lo puse-. Dijo un despreocupado Sirius.

- ¬.¬ y…- insistió Mcgonagall.

- Pues nada más-

- … ¡De todo lo que han dicho Señor, su excusa, no parece una!-

- pues… ¿no querrá que le diga alguna mentira?-

-O.o no tiene vergüenza… En fin verán, no puedo permitir que empiecen a faltar a clase, mucho menos que siendo Gryffindors lo hagan, como jefa de su casa, debo hacerles entender la importancia de esto, así que no se salvaran de un pequeño castigo…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Limpiar la mazmorra de pociones por 3 días¡Que le pasa, eso es inaudito, Cest imposible, je ne vais pas faire cest travaille…-

- ¬¬, Em... Black, podrías cerrar el pico o traducirnos lo último-dijo James.

Sirius iba a contestar pero en eso se encontraron con Lily y compañía que iba a Encantamientos que la compartían con los Ravenclaw.

Las dos últimas clases transcurrieron sin ningún incidente, sólo en el que lo chicos practicaban el hechizo de levitación y por accidente Remus le dio al profesor dejando al pequeño Profesor Flitwick flotando por todo el salón. En DCAO el único problema fue apaciguar a Gryffindors y Slytherins, quienes ya habían demostrado la rivalidad nata de ambas casa, para el profesor Arwên fue algo difícil, pero al final logró dar su clase.

Remus, pasó la tarde hablado con Lily, Emily, Ashley, Kathleen y Mildred, con quien se habían reunido al terminar clases; mientras que James decidió ir a dar un recorrido por le castillo, seguido por un Pettigrew quien al no ver a Sirius quiso seguir a James, mientras que Sirius, decidió alejarse de sus compañeros de casa para dar una solitaria caminata por los alrededores del lago, donde encontró un sitio muy cómodo para sentarse y pensar…

Los chicos no volvieron a reunirse hasta la hora de la cena, para después partir a su clase de Astronomía, la cual se impartiría en la torre mas alta del castillo; al finalizar la clases todos decidieron irse a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde cada quien se fue a su dormitorio; las chicas, al pegar la cabeza con la almohada, quedaron inmediatamente dormidas, en cambio, en el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año, cada quien cerró los doseles de su cama pero:

Un chico rubio y regordete inmediatamente empezó a roncar, pero se aseguró esta vez de no equivocarse de la hora de entrada.

Mientras tanto, un chico de pelos castaños y ojos dorados, pensaba en la proximidad de la luna llena y se preguntaba el cómo saldría del castillo sin ser descubierto… en verdad esperaba que Dumbledore tuviese una muy buena idea…

En tanto el chico de ojos avellana almendrados, pensaba en la actitud de cierto compañeros suyo del cual no sabía que cree; Black era demasiado… raro, mostraba una gran repulsión hacia su familia e ideales, pero había mostrado una actitud arrogante ante un profesor, pro no con cualquiera sino con Minerva Mcgonagall, la mas estricta y severa de todos como fuera, Sirius Black había demostrado, a su parecer, no ser un racista en cuanto a linajes, probablemente algún día él, James Potter, sería amigo de ese chico, en verdad le caía bien, pero no sería James quien ofreciese paz, con esto, Potter se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por último, se encontraba el chico de ojos grises, quien al contrarios de dormir plácidamente, se quedó pensando en cuánto tardarían sus padres en saber en qué casa había quedado; temiendo las represalias que tomarían, no soportó mucho mas el sueño pero en lugar de descansar y tener un dulce sueño, esto se convirtió en un mundo lleno de pesadillas, mostrándole lo que probablemente sería su castigo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cest Finis! ., jeje espero que les haya agradado, me encanta la perosnalidad algo rara de Sirius y còmo James sigue sin saber si hablarle o no! jeje bueno ahora contestarè reviews:

**Kirsche:** jaja, me encanta tu teorìa y esto algo de acuerdo con las descripciones que das, pero... creo que dejarè muy claro quien darà su brazo a torcer hasta el pròximo capìtulo (auqnue debo confesar que sigo pensando un poco a ver quien sede .). A mi tambien me agrada como pelean esto chicos, esque pensè que ponerlos como enemigos por un rato serìa algo interesante. Muxhas gracia spro tu Review y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi, sigue mandandome tus ocmentarios me interesa mucho lo que piensas.

**Ignasi:** Hoola! una vez mas muchas gracias por tu halagos, en vdd me animas a seguir escribiendo la historia, jeje y como ya no querìa hacerte esperar mas aqui esta el otro capi que espero que te haya gustado, me alegra que te haya gustado lo d elos nombres y ahora espero no tardarme tanot ne subir el pròximo capìtulo, MUCHAS GRACIAS -!

**Daga:** Muchas gracias por tu review, quye bueno que te gustò la idea de Sirius vs. James.. jeje U.U y en verdad lamento no poder matar a Pettigrew, pero como dices, sino lo pongo o lo elimino me cargo la hisotria completita. Espero que sigas mandando reviews y que te haya gustado el capi! -

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, porfa manden Reviews, porque n verda duq eme animan y asi probablement esubo mas rapidos los capis jeje.

Besos!-

_**S.O.B**_


	6. Chapter 6: Secretos y Curiosidad

_**

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer:_Los personajes no son mios blablabla... ya todos sabemso esta parte...

Hoolaaaaaa:) jeje se que me tardè mucho en actualizar y o tneog excusa, solo dire que no tuv emucho tiempo para escribir pero ahora que ya slai de vacaciones tratarè de escribir mas - bueno sin mas por el moemnto... los dejo con la historia espeor que les guste el capi.

* * *

**_Marauders Life_**

**_CAPÌTULO 6: Secretos y curiosidad siempre juntos mano a mano_**

Los días estaban transcurriendo rápido y sin darse cuenta, el Otoño ya había llegado; un chico de ojos dorados se encontraba descansando en una de las camas de la enfermería… la noche anterior no había sido muy agradable para él… otra noche de Luna llena, debía admitir que la idea del director había sido muy original….

**_+Flash back+_**

Un chico de complexión delgada y aspecto enfermizo iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, hace unas horas había recibido una carta del Profesor Dumbledore indicándole que debía ir a su despacho de inmediato…. El chico llegó frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta del despacho del director.

"Caramelos de limón y menta"- pronunció el chico, de inmediato la gárgola le abrió el paso dejando ver unas escaleras que ascendían, Remus entró y se dejo conducir hasta la puerta de la oficina; se disponía a tocar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo oyó la apacible voz del director.

Adelante Sr. Lupin-

Ho… Hola Profesor Dumbledore, yo venía porque….-

Pequeño Remus no te pongas nervioso, toma asiento vamos adelante- el viejo director le sonreía de forma paternal al joven Lupin, mientras lo observaba con sus profundos y apacibles ojos azules. Remus tomó asiento y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa a su director.- ¿Un dulce de limón? --

No muchas gracias Profesor-

Bueno Remus, te has de preguntar porque te mande llamar, verás estamos a mediados de Septiembre y como ya has de saber pronto será Luna llena y tal como le prometí a tu madre tu pequeño don será tratado con mucha cautela y secretismo-

Yo no diría que es un don, Profesor… para mi es mas una maldición- la mirada de Remus se ensombreció por unos momentos, y por unos instantes se creo un silencio en la sala…

Remus… tu eres especial, y no por el simple hecho de ser lo que eres debes angustiarte, probablemente aun lo veas como maldición pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que en verdad es un don- Remus sonrió y el director lo miro como tratando de animar al pequeño de once años- En fin, como te iba diciendo, la Luna llena ya esta muy próxima y me tome la libertad de buscar un lugar donde puedas transformarte sin ser visto-

Pensé que habría una mazmorra o algo por el estilo-

Un mazmorra es muy fría y además son solo cuatro paredes de piedra, en un lugar como esa el lobo se desesperaría, necesitas un lugar un poco mas… amplio… No se si ya has ido a recorrer los terrenos del colegio, pero este año se ha plantado un sauce boxeador en los jardines traseros del castillo, bajo ese sauce hay un pasadizo que lleva hacia la vieja casa del pueblo de Hongsmeade. Lo único que haremos será pasar por la abertura de las raíces del árbol para llegar a esa casa, allí pasaras las noches de tus transformaciones Remus, no hay de que preocuparse yo mismo he hechizado todas las salidas de la casa para que no dejen que nada dentro de ella salga –

¿Pero cómo pasare a través del sauce?-

No te preocupes por eso joven Lupin, Poppy te acompañara y te encaminará hasta la casa antes de que la luna salga, tu solo debes preocuparte por llegar a la enfermería antes del anochecer, Poppy te dará las demás instrucciones a su debido tiempo --

…Muchas gracias Profesor… por todo- dijo algo tímido el pequeño Remus.

No hay nada que agradecer Sr. Lupin…- Dumbledore dio por terminada la plática y Remus se disponía a salir pero…

Em… Profesor solo una duda mas… ¿qué debo decirles a mis compañeros de dormitorio?-

- eso se lo dejo a su criterio- el viejo profesor le guiñó un ojo en forma de complicidad y Remus solo volvió a sonreír para así salir del despacho.

**_+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+_**

El primer mes, había sido fácil escabullirse de sus compañeros, pero debía admitir que este mes había sido algo complicado safarse de los chicos, ahora que James y Sirius se llevaban de maravilla era imposible detenerlos… era gracioso pensar que los que antes se juraban enemistada eterna se hubiese convertido en los inseparables James y Sirius, "alborotadores Jr. Del Colegio" y todo gracias al castigo de Mcgonagall….

_**+FLASHBACK+**_

¡TU TIRASTE EL AGUA¿PORQUÈ DEBO LIMPIAR YO TU DESASTRE?- gritaba Sirius.

Después de dos semanas de clases, los chicos habían recibido una lechuza por parte de Mcgonagall, donde les indicaba la hora en la que cumplirían su castigo… Los chicos habían decidido trabajar de do en dos para dividir el trabajo, pero en ves de dividirlos, lo duplicó; Remus había tenido "la maravillosa" idea de poner a James y Sirius para que arreglasen sus diferencias "probablemente el trabajar en equipo los ayude" había pensado… Aunque estos dos ya no peleaban tanto como al inicio del curso, había momentos en los que seguían con sus disputas… y ponerlos a trabajar juntos en la limpieza había sido uno de los mas grandes errores…

- ¡PORQUE SOLO ESTAS ESTORBANDO Y NO HACE SNADA¿ TE CREES QUE ME VAS A ENGAÑAR HACIENDOTE LE TONTO LIMPIANDO LA MISMA ESTANTERÌAS DESDE HACE UAN HORA¡Al menos deberías cambiar de vez en cuando de lugar!- protestaba un fùrico James.

Sirius y James se estaban encarando y parecía que ne cualquier momento se golpearían.

James, Sirius ya dejen de discutir por favor- Remus llego y se interpuso entre ambos.

Quítate Lupin sino quieres salir lastimado- dijo Sirius.

¡que piensas hacer eh Black!-… te recuerdo que Mcgonagall te quito tu varita, dudo que alguien de tu estirpe sepa hacer algo sin magia.- Decía James.

Créeme Potter, no necesito de una varita para hacerte daño- dijo de forma fría Sirius, poniendo una mirada asesina.

No te atreverías Black- dijo James, retándolo. Sirius ya estaba dispuesto a darle un buen golpe…

¡Señor Black! Mocoso insolente ¿Qué cree que hacia?- se oyó detrás de ambos niños el conserje Filch quien había llegado a la mazmorra.- Vaya, vaya, peroq ue es lo que vemos aquí… ¡Este lugar esta mas sucio que antes!- los chicos no podian negarlo, el lugar estaba….deprimente, en el lado de Remus y Peter habia demasiado moho y utensilios rotos, Pettigrew cada vez que intentaba limpiar cada material, se le resbalaba de las manos, Remus tenìa que ir corriendo detrás de él tratando de reparar las cosas, mientras en el lado de James y Sirius, lo único que estaba realmente limpio era una estantería del fondo…- ¡Potter, Black vengan conmigo!- los chicos obedecieron, iba caminando detrás de Filch mientras éste le iba diciendo la importancia de los castigos de tortura, la eficacia de estos…-… Ni un alumno volvía a repetir alguna fechoría por miedo a los castigos, le he dicho al profesor Dumbledore que debería dejarme engrasar las cadenas pero lo único que ha hecho es mandarme guardar los equipos de tortura…-

Oye Potter- susurró Black.

No moleste¿no crees que ya nos metiste en suficientes líos?-

Ahora resulta que fui yo el culpable… si tu no hubieras…- Sirius dio un suspiro y cambió lo que iba a decir-… Oye, mira, solo trato de librarnos de esta¿ya te diste cuenta hacia donde vamos?-

TT si… con Mcgonagall-

Hay una forma de librarnos… sólo debemos distraer a Filch y volver rápido a las mazmorras…-

Y limpiar rápido, antes de que Filch llegue con Mcgonagall a la mazmorra…-

¡Exacto!- gritó Sirius.

- ¡Black, guarde silencio!- gritó Filch, molesto por ser interrumpido en su discurso.

Jaja, pensé que "su Señoría" Black no mostraba entusiasmo- bromeó James.

Y yo no sabía que "don Potter" era sarcástico-

En fin… ¿Cuál es tu idea para escapar de Filch?-

- con esto- Sirius sacó una especie de sobrecito metálico y se lo pasó a Potter.

O.o ¿Cómo metiste esto¡Es de Zonko! Y es…-

Neblina portátil, si, si, si- Ambos chicos se miraron, pero no como lo hacían siempre, parecía que ahora sus mentes trabajaban a la misma velocidad- Ten toma este sobre- dijo Sirius, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

Sería divertido que pudiésemos combinar este sobre con el nuevo que salió de Zonko para que la persona quedase de colores… U.U-

Hablas de uno como este --

 vaya, veo que no eres tan malo después de todo, me sorprendes Black-

Yo siempre Potter¿a la cuenta de tres?-

Uno…-

Dos…-

¡Tres!- gritaron ambos. Al tiempo que lanzaban el contenido de los sobres.

¿ Pero que es esto!- dijo un alarmado Filch.

¡Corre!- gritó James.

Oye Potter, hay un pequeño problema-

¿Qué?-

Pues veras… estábamos mas cerca del despacho que de la mazmorra así que lo mas probable es que nos alcancen antes de que lleguemos-

No si tomamos un atajo --

¿Conoces uno?-

- para tu suerte… si, ven es por aquí- los chicos pasaron por un cuadro de un caballero con su damisela, corrieron por le pasadizo y al salir se encontraron solo a unos pasos de la mazmorra. Llegaron junto a Peter y Remus sin aliento y al recuperar aire ambos empezaron a reír. Mientras Remus ponía cara de duda.

Em… James, Sirius… ¿Se sienten bien?-

Jajaja…. Si Remus…jajaja… solo es que… jajaja- James no pudo continuar con la oración ya que trataba de secarse las lagrimas de la risa

¿Dónde esta Filch?-

O.O ¡james, Remus, Peter, tenemos que limpiar esto ya!- Sirius había parado de reír al oír nombrar a Filch- ¡James limpia los calderos¡Remus, ordena las pociones¡Yo limpiaré el piso!-

Sr. Sirius ¿yo que haré?- preguntó Pettigrew.

Tu solo vete gordito y bonito Peter, gordito y bonito-

…bueno…U.U-

Los tres chicos limpiaban lo mas rápido posible, mientras Sirius y James narraban lo ocurrido y Peter solo emitía sonidos de asombro o un "Vaya Sr. Sirius que ingenioso por su parte" o "Genial Sr. James que ágil es usted" y lupin solo ponía cara de incredulidad y asombro mientras pensaba "¿Cómo es que ambos parecen amigos de toda la vida si hace poco se odiaban?" o "Por fin un poco de paz en el dormitorio".

-…Me hubiese gustado ver el nuevo atuendo de Filch, al menos ya no se camuflará con las paredes por un tiempo…- dijo James.

- No ha de tardar con Mcgonagall, supongo que ya no tardaran mucho- comentó Sirius.

- ¿Ya acabamos!- dijo Remus- Entonces…- puso cara seria- …Ustedes dos ya no se odian --

-¬.¬- James

- ¿Odiarnos, pero como crees no podría odiar a un pariente -- dijo Sirius- simplemente me divertía peleando con el.

- ¿Primo?... ¿cuál es nuestro parentesco?- preguntó un confuso James.

- -, el mes pasado dos semanas antes de que viniera a Hogwarts mi padre me dio una plática sobre la familia, me enseñó el árbol familiar que contiene generaciones de Black de hace mucho tiempo y ahí vi que una tía mía por parte de mi madre se casó con algún pariente tuyo, me parece que se llama… ¿Charlus Potter¿te dice algo el nombre?-

-¡Ah! El tío Charlus cierto, solo que se separó de la familia porque no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de los demás Potter¿se casó con una Black?-

- Si con la tía Dorea…- Sirius se vio interrumpido por la voz del conserje quien no sonaba nada contento.

- ¿Son esos dos delincuentes los que me hicieron esto Profesora Mcgonagall¡Son los causantes del desastre de arriba!- Filch señalaba hacia Sirius y James quienes trataban de poner cara de sorpresa aunque no pudieron evitar una sonrisa causada por aguantar la risa al ver el nuevo aspecto del conserje; el poco cabello que tenía era crespo y bombacho y de un color violeta, la nariz parecía una zanahoria arrugada y chueca, la piel se había puesto verde y sus manos habían crecido como las de un troll.

- ¿Sr. Potter, Sr., Black… tiene algo que decir?- preguntó una molesta Mcgonagall.

-Profesora, yo le puedo asegurar que tanto James como Sirius llevan el mismo tiempo que yo aquí- dijo de forma convincente Remus.

- Acusa la señor Filch de mentiroso… ¿Sr. Lupin?-

-No profesora pero…-

- Lo que trata de decir nuestro amigo Remus profesora es que… probablemente lo que vio Filch fue a Peeves… tengo entendido que los poltergeist pueden cambiar de forma… ¿no?- dijo Sirius con su mejor cara de niño inocente.

- ¿Argus, estas seguro de lo que dices, no hay suficientes pruebas para acusarlos, además la sala esta limpia no pudieron limpiarla en tan poco tiempo-

-Déjeme revisarles los bolsillos Profesora, estoy seguro que han de tener algunos sobres-

- ¿ Pero no nos pueden revisar los bolsillos¿Qué pasa con nuestra privacidad?- protestó James.

- Claro que podemos Sr. Potter, así que por favor¿podría vaciarse los bolsillos?- James, obedeció, pero solo llevaba una rana de chocolate, unos cuantos knutts y un pedazo de pergamino a medio usar- Bueno Sr. Potter, por lo visto no lleva ningún sobre, ahora… si me hace el favor, Sr. Black- Remus y James iban a decir algo pero Sirius les adelanto

- Con gusto Profesora --

- Vaya, tan solo son tres galeones, unas cuantas grageas y una poción…- dijo la profesora con un tono algo molesto… por lo visto Filch solo la había hecho perder el tiempo- Me temo Sr., Black, que tendré que confiscarle la poción, por lo demás, todo esta bien-

- U.U de acuerdo Profesora-

- Ahora jóvenes, como ya acabaron pueden retirarse, vayan a dormir- concluyó Mcgonagall.

- ¡Pero Profesora estoy seguro que ellos fueron!-

- No hay peros que valgan Argus… no hay pruebas-

**_+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+_**

- Buenos días Sr. Lupin¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó una joven mujer de cara sonriente y amable.

- Dentro de lo que cabe, bien Señorita Pomfrey-

La Señora Pomfrey le dedicó una tierna sonrisa- Bueno pequeño Remus vamos a curarte esas horribles heridas- mientras la enfermera le aplicaba uno ungüentos y le daba una poción a Remus, la joven se fijaba en la cara de angustia del pequeño- Remus… ¿Por qué estas tan callado¿te pasa algo?-

-? Perdón¿decía algo Señorita?-

La enfermera volvió a sonreír y repitió la pregunta.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

No es nada es solo que…-

- ¡Remus!Lupin!Remo¡Lupino!- alguien venía gritando desde la puerta de la enfermería, Remus pudo identificar la inconfundible voz de su loco-sin remedio amigo, Sirius…

- ¡Remus John Lupin¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí¿Que no solo ibas ayudar a la Profesora Sprout a recoger crisopos¿Que te paso?- esta vez había sido un preocupado James quien le había dado una colleja a Sirius por su "esporádico" saludo (N.A: atrás viene la rata pero es tan poco inteligente como para hablar).

- Ho…Ho…Hola muchachos ¿Qué no deberían estar a pociones?- dijo algo nerviosos Remus

- ¡Joven Black, Potter! Esto es una enfermería no un salón de fiesta- dijo disgustada la enfermera- Hagan el favor de comportarse.-

-Perdón Señorita Pomfrey, solo que estábamos preocupados por nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano de casa- decía Sirius, haciendo gestos mas dramáticos a cada palabra que decía.

- ¬.¬ Sirius… deja de hacer melodramas…- dijo James- Verá Señorita Pomfrey-

-Viene a visitar a Remus, es muy gentil de su parte, sobre todo por lo que le pobre sufre ca…-

-¡Cada vez que una planta venenosa me muerde!- gritó Remus, algo precipitado, La Señora Pomfrey se quedó algo confusa y después de un rato, al ver la cara suplicante de Remus entendió que Lupin guardaría su secreto y ella no iba a decirle a nadie si él no quería.

.Exacto Señor Lupin, debería decirle a la Prof. Sprout de su alergia a la mordedura de cualquier planta… bueno de cualquier forma, parece ser que ya se encuentra mejor, solo recuerde venir hoy antes del anochecer, debo administrarle otras pociones y deberá quedarse en observación, al menos esta noche, por le momento puede ir a clases- la enfermera le guiñó un ojo de complicidad a Remus.

¿O.o…entendiste algo James?- preguntó confundido Sirius.

Eee… nop…-

- ¿Qué no se supone que los crisopos no son venenosos?- murmuro Sirius.

Ambos chicos se quedaron con cara seria y pensativa.

- Chicos… ¿les pasa algo?- dijo Remus. Sirius y James voltearon a ver a Remus, como examinándolo.

-¿Por qué estas tan pálido?- preguntó Sirius.

- Si y ¿por qué tienes ese rasguño en la cara? Parece como si un animal te hubiese atacado…- Dijo James.

- Señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew… ¿no deberían ir a clase?- interrumpió Pomfrey.

-¡Lo sentimos ya nos vamos!- apresuró Lupin.

-Pero…- dijo Sirius.

- Nada de pero, vàmonos, no debieron venir, espero que el profesor Slughorn no nos castigue- decía Remus.

- Pero si él fue quien nos dejo ir a buscarte-

-¿Qué, y no me digan… lo convencieron para que…-

-Nos dejara salir, sí, ya sabes, "si quieres algo del viejo Slughorn…- comentaba Sirius.

-…Solo debes halagarlo- terminó con inocencia James.

-¿Chicos… en verdad debemos ir a pociones?... bueno, considerando lo que Slughorn nos dijo…- comentaba Sirius.

-… No habrá problema si nos tomamos la clase¿eso querías decir?- preguntó James.

- - si…-

-¿Ah no chicos, no pienso meterme en problemas, suficientes he tenido con encubrirlos cada vez que deciden hacerle una broma a los Slys o a Filch, desde aquella vez de la neblina ya los tiene ne la mira…si quieren pueden irse pero YO me quedo- dijo Remus, aunque ya sabía que James y Sirius se lo iban a llevar, pero debía intentarlo…

- - de acuerdo- dijo James.

- O.o ¿James… por qué no lo convencemos como siempre?...- comentó Sirius, como respuesta solo recibió un pisotón de parte de James, Sirius disimuló el dolor y volteó a ver a Potter- ¬.¬….-

- Sirius… si Remus quiere asistir a su clase, que asista, ya lo veremos después…- dijo James, viendo a Sirius como tratando de decirle algo mas… Black trataba de descifrar el mensaje y Peter solo los veía alternadamente.

- "Me pregunto si Potter se siente bien"- pensaba Sirius…- Bueno Lupin… ¿- me pasas los apuntes después?- dijo inocentemente Sirius.

-¬.¬.. ¿Si digo que no de todas formas los copiaras no?..-

- - ¿tu que crees?-

-…¬.¬-

- Peter… ¿Por qué no vas con Remus? No vaya a ser que tenga una recaída.- dijo muy inocente James, aunque veía a Remus de forma escrutadora.

- Pero Sr., James… TT-

- Vamos Peter, no queremos que nuestro querido Remus vaya a morirse y menos en la clase de pociones rodeado de tantos Slytherins- esta vez fue Sirius quien habló.

- ¬.¬ ¿Que están planeando?- dijo Remus.

- - ¡Nada!- respondieron al unisono James y Sirius.

- Mm... Nos vemos en encantamientos ¿o también piensan "desaparecerse"?- dijo algo ofendido Remus.

- - no, con lo que resta de pociones es suficiente-

- …-

- Vamos Remus no te pongas huraño, pareces un profesor…-

- …-

-Bueno… ¡Nos vemos luego¡Vamos Sirius!- dijo Jame, agarrando a Sirius y salió corriendo.

Remus solo se quedo mirando el lugar donde antes habían estado y después de dar un suspiro dijo: - Vamos Peter, hay que entrar-

Un niño de pelo muy alborotado iba corriendo por los pasillos, quitando a la gente de enfrente y sin oír que le gritaban estos, mientras llevaba a otro niño de pelo negro azulado agarrado por la túnica; el chico no paró hasta llegar frente a un retrato de una señora con un vestido rosado

-¡Contraseña!- dijo la dama del retrato.

- ¡Quidditch!- James, pasó por le retrato y tras sersiorarse de que no hubiese nadie en la sala; se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea y dio un largo suspiro para recuperar el aliento… tras un minuto de silencio, su compañero, quien lo estaba mirando de forma interrogatorio…

- ¿James Potter, me vas a decir de una buena vez por qué no hicimos que Lupin viniese con nosotros y por qué demonios me estabas ahorcando además de PISARME?-

- Que genio…-

- ¬¬-

- ¿aun no lo has captado?-

- ¿Qué?-

- U.U no hay remedio contigo… Haber Sirius dime… ¿Crees que es común que Remus hubiese salido TAN herido de un ataque de crisopos"?-

- Y eso que…-

- ¬.¬… Sirius…-

- James… ¡Ya se que Remus esta ocultando algo!-

-¡Exacto! Para empezar los crisopos ni siquiera se mueven-

- James… ¬,¬-

-Además, no creo que Sprout llevaría a un alumno de primero al bosque prohibido-

- James…- decía cada vez mas desesperado Sirius.

- siendo que solo llevan a los alumnos cuando es un castigo grave-

- ¡JAMES!-

- ¿Que?-

- ¿No crees que Remus no nos dijo la verdad por algún motivo personal?-

- Pero... ¿Qué no somos sus amigos? TT-

-Hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse solo para él- al decir esto, a Sirius se le ensombreció el rostro…- ..Si Remus no nos quiso decir lo que hizo a noche… hay que respetar su decisión-

- ¡Pero…¿Qué no tienes curiosidad?- dijo James haciendo un puchero.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos…- dijo Sirius de forma fría.

-Sirius…- dijo James siguiendo a su amigo.

Remus se quedó viendo el lugar donde habían estado sus amigos, dio un largo suspiro y dijo: -Será mejor que entremos Peter…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Excelente elaboración Lily, la poción es perfecta¡Hace tanto que no veía un trabajo así, lo tuyo es un don innato!- decía el Profesor Slughorn, guiñándole un ojo a Lily- ¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!-

-Ejem, ejem… Profesor Slughorn¿podemos pasar?- dijo desde la puerta Remus.

-¡Ah, Sr. Lupin¿Qué no debería estar en la enfermería¿Y donde están los jóvenes Potter y Black?-

- Pues... vera… Sirius tomó por accidente una poción en la enfermería y la Sra. Pomfrey tuvo que revisarlo, James se quedó con Sirius.- después del mes y medio que Remus llevaba encubriendo a esos dos, las excusas ya le salían por naturaleza (aunque Sirius le había enseñado un poco sobre la "actuación" como él decía) por alguna razón Black tenia un instinto natural para mentir.

-Jeje, la curiosidad de lo jóvenes… bueno Señores Lupin y Pettigrew, tomen asiento, las instrucciones están en el Pizarro, si quieren pueden continuar con la poción de Black y Potter, ya hablaré con ellos dos sobre estos créditos, por lo visto no creo que vengan al resto de la clase ¿no lo cree Sr. Lupin?- Slughorn volvió a guiñar el ojo como signo de complicidad hacia Remus.

- No lo creo Señor, Sirius se veía muy intoxicado- dijo Lupin algo apenado por ver que le profesor sabía la verdad.

- Muy bien, pues retomen su poción, por le aspecto que tiene debe ir a la mitad del proceso-

- Si señor- el profesor siguió revisando los demás calderos después de ver que Remus y peter se ponían a trabajar.

- Remus…-

- ¿Qué pasa peter?-

- No soy bueno en pociones… TT-

- ¬.¬ y…-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No es por ofender pero… tú tampoco eres bueno; Sirius y James siempre nos ayudan…-

- ¬.¬, Peter, no vas a tener a james y Sirius siempre para que te salven de todo-

- TT-

- ¬.¬ tu solo quédate ahí, trataré de terminar con esto-

- ¡Gracias Remus, tú siempre tan bueno!-

-Si, si, si… Peter déjame de abrazar-

-U.U perdón…-

Remus se puso a trabajar, batalló un poco con algunos ingredientes pero al final la poción mostraba un aspecto... aceptable así que metió un poco en un frasco y vació el caldero, para su sorpresa aun quedaba un poco de tiempo de clase…

oye Peter¿no sabes lo que tramaban James y Sirius?-

No, lo único que íbamos a hacer era recogerte en la enfermería, jamás los oí hablar sobre el saltarse la clase-

- "Me pregunto si se habrán tragado lo de la alergia… probablemente Peter si pero… Sirius y james no son tontos… ¿y si deciden investigar lo de anoche?"- pensaba Remus.

- ¡Remus!- gritaba Peter, sacando a lupin de sus pensamientos.

- ¿qué pasa?-

- La clase ya se acabó… ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si… ¿por qué preguntas?-

- Esque no me contestabas, estabas raro-

- - no es nada, será mejor que vayamos a Encantamientos, sirius y James ya deben de estar ahí- ambos niños guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la mazmorra.

- ¡Remus!- cuando ya iban llegado al aula, Lupin oyó a una niña hablándole.

- ¡Hola Lily¿Qué pasa?-

- Oí que estaba en la enfermería¿te encuentras bien? No me digas que te pasó algo por andar metiéndote en problemas por culpa de Black y Potter-

- En serio Lupin, desde que ese par de maniáticos se llevan bien, solo te mal influencian, tu eres buen niño¿qué haces con ese par?- esta vez la que habló fue Emily.

- - no Lily no fue por su culpa y no te preocupes estoy bien, por cierto ¿como es que se enteraron que estaba en la enfermería?-

- Slughorn les dijo a James y Sirius-

-Aaa… ya veo, por cierto, Emily, ellos no son tan malos después de conocerlos, son muy buenos amigos y creo que Ashley al menos puede decirte lo mismo de James-

- ¿Hablando de mí a mis espaladas Remus, no, no, no y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos…- dijo dramáticamente James quien venía acompañado de un Sirius muy serio.

- Creo que te afecta andar tanto con Sirius, James, TU también ya empezaste con dramas- Remus esperaba una réplica por parte de Sirius pero éste parecía ausente- … Sirius¿te pasa algo?-

-…-

- es mi imaginación o Black por lo visto hizo voto de silencio- dijo Ashley, quien también se esperaba una contestación por parte del chico.

-…-

- Hola¿hay alguien allí?- dijo Remus mientras pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de Sirius.

- ¿Ah? Perdón… ¿me hablaban?-

- solo estaba diciendo que por lo visto habías hecho voto de silencio- repitió Ashley.

- Tú que sabes Banks- dijo algo molesto Sirius y se dirigió al ala.

- Em… Lupin¿lo que dijiste sobre black en pociones era cierto?.. Esque parece algo ido-

- ¿Qué excusa diste Remus?- preguntó James.

- Pues... según yo tan solo era una mentirilla, al menos cuando nos separamos, ambos estaban bien¿pasó algo James?-

- No... Si tan solo charlamos-

- Si como no Jamie, y yo soy la ministro de magia mas joven- ironizó Ashley.

- Es en serio Ash, y no me llames JAMIE-

- Vamos Ashley, sabes que no nos dirán que hicieron mejor vamos con Katy mira, alla esta- Emily, Ashley y Lily fueron a reunirse con su amiga de Ravenclaw y las cuatro entraron al aula.

- Bueno ahora que ya se fueron… ¿me dirás que le pasa a Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

- Te lo digo si me dices lo que te pasó en verdad - - cuando James dijo esto se encontraba ya muy cerca de Sirius y éste lo escucho.

- "Por lo visto James no entiende el concepto de privacidad"- pensó Sirius, dio un largo suspiro de exasperación y dijo:- ¡Potter, te dije que si Lupin no nos quiere decir debes respetarlo, deja de meterte donde no te llaman!- Remus volteó a ver a Sirius con agradecimiento mientras que James lo veía entre ofendido y entre reproche, James iba a replicar pero el profesor Flitwick había llegado.

- Bueno días jóvenes, perdonen el retraso pero los profesores estábamos resolviendo un asunto muy importante, Señor Potter, Lupin tomen asiento por favor-

Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius mientras que James fue al lado de Peter justo atrás de Sirius.

Flitwick estuvo explicando la teoría sobre el hechizo Lumos y puso a todos a copiar los apuntes que hizo aparecer en el pizarrón, después d eso el profesor apagó la luz del salón y puso a practicar a todos.

- Sirius…- dijo Remus. Black solo emitió un gruñido; el cual Remus tomó como respuesta-… Gracias…-

Black soltó otro suspiro y dijo: - Mira Remus, no te voy a negar que también tengo curiosidad por saber lo que te causó esas heridas… eres mi amigo y me preocupa tu salud… pero no te voy a exigir que lo hagas sino quieres… yo también tengo mis secretos-

Es por eso que estas tan serio... ¿cierto?-

…-

Escucha Sirius, pienso que lo que tu escondes te causa daño… así que cuando tu estés listo para decirnos, James y yo estaremos ahí para escucharte y apoyarte- Remus le dirigió una sonrisa llena de calma a su amigo y este hizo lo mismo pero su sonrisa era mas con ironía y dijo:

- Deberías hacer mas caso a tus consejos de vez en cuando Remus-

- Señores Lupin., Black¿podrían mostrarme el encantamiento?-

- por supuesto Profesor Flitwick- dijo Sirius, el chico tomó su varita, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:- ¡Lumos!- de la varita de Black salió una luz que al poco tiempo iba disminuyendo.

- ¡Bravo Sr. Black, excelente ejecución, cinco puntos para Gryffindor!- dijo el profesor Flitwick con su peculiar voz chillona – Ahora es su turno Señor Lupin- Remus se puso algo nervioso, había estado platicando toda la clase con Sirius y aun no había practicado…

- Disculpe profesor, pero esque Remus estuvo ayudándome para que me saliera el hechizo, ahora íbamos a empezar para que a él le saliese… por eso hablábamos- dijo Sirius, poniendo su cara mas convincente.

- de acuerdo Señor Black, ayude al Señor Lupin-

La clase transcurrió sin más interrupciones, al final el hechizo les había salido a James, Lily, quien realizo el hechizo a la perfección, Ashley, Remus, Sirius y a Emily, quien pudo hacer salir una tenue luz de su varita.

- La clase ha terminado, por favor, quiero una redacción sobre los empleos del Lumos para la siguiente clase, pueden retirarse-

Era uno de los últimos días soleados del mes de octubre, las clases de la mañana habían terminado y la mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido pasar el resto del día en los terrenos, cerca del lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol diez niños se encontraban platicando.

- ¿A caso los profesores no creen que tenemos algo mas importante que hacer que solo redacciones?- Katy se quejaba de todos lo deberes que había tenido en solo ese día mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

- Pues a mi no se me hacen demasiados…- dijo Lily.

- Bueno Evans esque no todos tenemos la capacidad de redactar tan rápido como OTRAS- replicó James.

- Si dedicaras más tiempo a los estudios que a andar haciendo bromitas infantiles, probablemente podrías terminar tus tareas-

James tan solo le sacó la lengua.

- Vaya James, por fin te dejan sin algo que decir- se mofó Sirius, quien ya había recuperado su humor.

- Mira tú ni me hables¿recuerdas que soy solo un metiche?- dijo medio en broma medio en serio James.

- Vamos James, que lo que dije era solo broma -- contesto Sirius

- … si y yo soy una cruza de troll con centauro-

- ¡Mira por fin te diste cuenta Jamie! -- dijo Ashley, tratando de ablandar la situación.

- … Mira Ashie que yo estoy muy seguro que ni mi papá es un troll ni mi madre un centauro así que soy un humano hecho y derecho- dijo James, volviendo a sacar la lengua.

- jeje esque eres adoptado-

- ¬.¬-

- Vamos amigo, deja de estar molesto, siento haberte gritado, esque hoy no amanecí de buen humor... Los ronquidos de Peter no me dejaron dormir bien y pues… sino duermo bien no tengo buen humor…-

- Bueno te perdono solo si me das tu postre de la cena --

- ¬-¬ Nada ambicioso eh?- dijo Sirius.

- - no debes quejarte Sirius, tú fuiste el que le enseño a aprovechar las oportunidades- dijo Remus- ante tal comentario y ante la cara del joven Black todos rieron mientras Sirius seguía haciendo pucheros.

- Vaya Black, no sabia que fueras una niñita quejándose como bebe- un joven rubio acompañado de un niño de pelo grasiento y unos jóvenes corpulentos habían llegado junto al árbol donde los chicos se encontraban.

- Vete de aquí Malfoy- contesto Lily.

- ¿crees que le haré caso a una sangre sucia como tu mocosa?- los que acompañaban a Lucius se rieron ante el comentario.

- Pero como te atreves Malfoy eso si…- decía James.

- ¡Longilinguo!- Sirius había lanzado un hechizo hacia Malfoy antes de que James terminase de hablar, al chico rubio le empezó a crecer la lengua de forma descomunal y los chicos corpulentos trataban de remediarlo pero no hacían mas que agitar los brazos sin decir nada.

- ¡Para que aprendas a cuidar lo que dices Lucius!- dijo Sirius algo molesto.

- ¡Vaya primito pero que es lo que has hecho!- una chica de pelo rubio como de unos trece años se había acercado al lugar donde estaban los slys y al ver quien era el que había atacado a "su novio" decidió ir a interferir- Escucha Orion, espero que sepas que mi tía se enterará de todo esto, por el momento aun no habíamos avisado de la casa al que ingresaste pero esto… esta por demás, deberías avergonzarte-

- ¿Avergonzarme de qué Cissy?-

- Déjalo hermana el pobre nunca entenderá el concepto de ser sangre limpia- Bella se acercó junto con su hermana…

- Chicos será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, de repente el ambiente se llenó de parásitos- dijo algo frío Sirius, pero sin dejar de mostrar un semblante de enojo.

Los Gryffindor junto con Katy y Mildred siguieron a Sirius…

- Será mejor que te cuides Sirius, creo que ya has rebasado los límites… PRIMITO- le murmuro Narcisa al pasar cerca de ella

- Y será mejor que le enseñes modales al mono que tienes por noviecito- Sirius apresuró el paso y alcanzó a los demás.

Las cuatro Gryffis junto con la Ravenclaw y la Hufflepuff se despidieron de los cuatro chicos al llegar a la entraba del castillo, diciendo que debían hacer los deberes, los niños decidieron ir al Gran comedor a pasar el tiempo, aunque Remus quería ir a hacer los deberes pero al ser la minoría tuvo que someterse a los demás…

- ¡Vaya Sirius, dónde aprendiste ese hechizo fue genial ver como le crecía la lengua a Malfoy!- comentó James.

- Mis padres deseaban que no llegase sin saber algo a Hogwarts así que me instruían sobre algunos hechizos antes de venir, a veces me daban la libertad para practicar yo solo y elegí practicar unos cuantos hechizos de broma- dijo con indiferencia Sirius.

- que no se supone que los menores no pueden hacer magia- pregunto Peter.

- No deben Peter, pero el ministerio no tiene registros sobre quien realiza la magia, solo del lugar donde hubo magia, así que en casas de magos el ministerio da completa confianza en que los padres controlen sus hijos….- explicó Remus.

- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso Remus?- dijo James.

- Mi madre trabaja en el departamento de regulación mágica, a veces me explica unas cuantas reglas- dijo algo apenado Lupin.

Los chicos pasaron el resto del día explorando el castillo, aunque llevaban mas de un mes en Hogwarts, el castillo era inmenso y había muchas curiosidades que descubrir cada día… nuevos pasadizos, nuevas salas… en fin Hogwarts era infinito… Y estos cuatro niños que en tan poco tiempo ya se consideraban los mejores amigos tratarían de descubrir todos sus secretos…

La noche llegó y los chicos se encontraban en el dormitorio… Peter fue directamente a la cama, si había algo que Peter amase mas que comer era el dormir, Sirius y James decidieron apurar los deberes ya que en todo el día no habían hecho nada… mientras que en sus mentes ambos se preguntaban… ¿qué era lo que Remus escondía?... ¿dónde se había ido desde las 6?...

Sirius…-

¿mm?-

En serio no te interesa el saber la verdad sobre Remus?- dijo algo cohibido James.

¿No te quedarás tranquilo verdad?- dijo sonriendo el chico de ojos grises azulados. James tan solo sonrió.- Algún día él nos lo dirá James, pero por el momento debemos dejar de preguntarnos eso…-

Vaya Black… cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser algo sabio-

Jajaja, cállate Potter- el chico le lanzó una almohada y entre los dos empezaron una pelea de almohadazos…

¡POTTER, BLACK, YA DUÈRMANSE!- se oyó la voz de Longbottom, algo que ya era común en la sala. El prefecto gritándole a los de primero, para que los mocosos por fin se durmieran… en fin era otra noche más en la torre Gryffindor…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy ahora a contestar Reviews: 

_**blackaltair:** Hola, gracia spor el review, jeje pues tu deseo ya fue cumplido como ves James y Sirius por fin se llevan bien auqnue aun no quitare el que lansen comentariso sarcastico el uno al otro jajaa... bueno lo d epeter.. digamos que era inevitable no ponerlo para es alguien demasiado tonto lamesuelas e infiel... pero bueno nadie le pude quitar eso, bueno en este capi casi no aparecieorn personajes pero tratarè de acerlso aparecer mas seguido... espero que este capi te haya gustado -._

**_Daga :_** _jeje bueno ya se que el capìtulo pasado estuvo muy raro pero debìa dar la introducciòn de algunso profesores y de Katy.. pero en fin espero que este capi te agrade mas... jeje coincido contigo en lo d eSirius :)._

_**Kirsche:** Hola! bueno si en realidad ya se que el capi pasado no fue muy relevante pero en fin de alguna forma tenìa que poner coo serian algunas clases jeje... y bueno pues como ves por fin se reocnciliaron James y sirius, auqnue seguiran siendo arrogantes pero en fin ya se verà en otros capis -muchas gracia spro tu review!._

_**Ignasi:** Hooola! muchas gracia spor tu halagos en serio me animan mucho , me agrada que en verdad te este gustando la historia y en verdad SIENTO haberme tardado tanto pero no tuv emucho tiempo en todo s esto mese (a parte d equ eno sabia como continuar con todo este capi)... en fin, hace rato me pas epor tu historia y deo decirte que me agrada mucho me agrada como introduciste un personaje basado en ti... no puedo decirte que voy actualizada ne tu historia ya que hace mucho que no me metoa la pagina pero lo que llevo me ha gustado mucho espero que lo que me falte este igual de interesante._

* * *

_Ahora sin mas por el momento mas que decir...porfa sigan mandando REVIEWS y quienes aun no lo hacen manden uno tan siquiera, en serio que quisiera saber lo que opinan de toda la historia..._

_se despide: S.O.B_


	7. Chapter 7: Un Halloween para

_Disclaimer: _los personajes que reconozacan no son mìos sino de JK Rowling , el resto si es mio

Hola! aqui estoy con otro capìtulo mas, espero que les agrade que por cierto debo agradecer a una amiga por ayudarme con la idea de este capi MuChAs GrAcIaS! - jeje.. en fin los dejo con este capi, espero que los disfruten:

* * *

_**"Marauders Life"**_

_**CAPÌTULO 7: Halloween para recordar**_

Era una linda mañana de Sábado en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor de primero, dos camas seguían ocupadas, en una, se encontraba un chico de pelo azabache que parecía encontrarse en su séptimo sueño, todo era paz, el único ruido era del agua al caer y de repente… el sonido cesó, la puerta de la bañera se abre y deja ver a un niño que responde al nombre de Sirius vestido con una bata azul oscuro… el chico miró hacia la cama de su ahora mejor amigo, observó lo tranquilo que se veía y de pronto, un peculiar brillo travieso se asoma en sus ojos, el oji-gris fue acercándose sigilosamente a la cama de James, mientras una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, toma una bocanada de aire y grita:

¡JAMES, DESPIERTA, LLEGARÀS TARDE CON MCGONAGALL!- Sirius se esperaba cualquier reacción menos la que su amigo hizo, el niño solo recibió un manotazo bastante fuerte en su cabeza, reprimió un gritito de dolor y se soba la cabeza, regresó al baño, buscó una cubeta y la empezó a llenar con agua fría "hubiese sido mas fácil con el hechizo pero.. aun no lo domino" pensó el chico; se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama de su amigo y al estar cerca, volteó un poco la cubeta pero…

Sr. Sirius… ¿qué hace con esa cubeta?- una voz chillona asustó a Sirius, lo cual causo que éste perdiese el equilibrio, dejando un rato la cubeta en el aire… Sirius cayó sobre James, haciendo que el chico despertara por falta de aire y un chorro de agua fría impactase sobre ambos niños.

¡AAAH ESTA FRÌA!- gritó un molesto James.

¬.¬… ¿qué esperabas… agua tibia…?- dijo algo enfuruñado Sirius; Pettigrew le había arruinado su plan y para colmo el agua también le había alcanzado.

Hey, que yo solo iba a despertar, no esperaba amanecer mojado ¬.¬-

No es mi culpa que aun no controles los problemas con la vejiga JAMIE -- bueno, Peter probablemente arruinó todo, pero aun podía burlarse un rato…

¬.¬ estùpido Black… ahora, si me haces el favor… ¡QUÌTATE DE ENCIMA!- gritó a todo pulmón James, haciendo que Sirius cayera al suelo.

TT…- …la mañana no había resultado tan divertida como el había pensado… parecía que el día sería muuuuy malo para él….

* * *

Los tres chicos habían bajado y se dirigían al Gran Comedor; tenían planeado desayunar y luego ir a buscar a Remus de nuevo a la enfermería. 

- ¿Crees que Remus esté bien, bueno esque en la tarde de ayer no tenía un buen aspecto- dijo James.

- Si… tienes razón, estaba muy pálido, espero que no sea nada grave…-

- y si le preguntamos que tiene…. -- dijo James inocentemente; sabía que Sirius tenía la misma curiosidad por saber la verdad sino es que más, de lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo, logró notar que el joven Black le mataba no saber algo que el interesase…

- Te propongo un trato James, si volvemos a notar a Remus extraño lo que resta del año, te doy mi palabra de que en segundo te ayudo a averiguar- dijo Sirius, sabía que James no dejaría de insistir a menos que le diese una esperanza, y Sirius esperaba que lo que Remus hubiese o no hubiese hecho para terminar así en la enfermería no se volviera a repetir, probablemente así, James olvidaría el asunto…

- Pero, es mucho tiempo U.U-

- ¡Hola chicos! -- un sonriente Remus había aparecido de dios sabe donde, haciendo que tanto Jame como Sirius se sobresaltasen- ¿qué es mucho tiempo James? -- dijo Remus ignorando las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos.

- Esque…cuando bajamos de la sala común vimos un anuncio sobre pruebas de Quidditch y como ya sabes, James es un fanático traumado y quería presentarse a ellas, yo solo le dije que como éramos de primero no podíamos entrar y que debía esperarse hasta el próximo curso- dijo algo rápido Sirius, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que la aparición de su amigo le había causado… "habrá escuchado algo?" se preguntó para sus adentros.

- Si… eso, eso y pues yo solo digo que es mucho tiempo tener que esperar hasta segundo TT- corroboró James, siguiéndole el teatro a Sirius.

Remus, se quedó mirándolos alternadamente con cara inexpresiva, mientras Sirius y James esperaban que éste se tragase el cuento.

- Bueno James, Sirius tiene razón, ni siquiera tienes escoba propia… no podrías entrar en las pruebas…-

- Remus, no es por interrumpir pero… ya tengo hambre -U- dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que su estómago hacia ruido.

- De acuerdo yo también tengo hambre, espero que aun quede pastel de chocolate- dijo Remus, que por alguna extraña razón estaba de muy buen humor. Sirius y James, notaron que su amigo tenía un nuevo parche en la cara y que cojeaba un poco… solo cruzaron miradas…

- ¿Era en serio lo de anuncio Sirius?- murmuró James al ver que Remus se retiraba platicando con Peter.

-Shst… después te digo- contestó Sirius con el mismo tono, aun pensaba que Remus podía oírlos.

-¡CHOCOLATE!- fue lo primero que oyeron unos confundidos Sirius, James y Peter al legar al comedor. Remus, al abrir la puerta vio un gran pastel de chocolate y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia él y apartar las manos de los otros, mientras tomaba todo el plato y engullía el pastel como si le fuese la vida en ello… Mientras, los otros tres tomaban asiento cerca de él, pero algo avergonzados y asustados por el "extraño" comportamiento de Remus.

- O.O, Remus te vas a empalagar, toma un poco de leche- dijo James.

- ¿Leche achocolatada?-- contestó Lupin, muy feliz como si tuviese cuatro años.

- Sabía que te gustaba le chocolate pero no de esa forma…- dijo Peter (N.A¿en serio no puedo matar a la rata?)

- - chocolate, chocolate…- canturreaba Remus.

- ¬.¬ Muy bien… ¿Quién ERES TU YQ UE HICISTE OCN MI AMIGO!- dijo Sirius.

- o.o?... ¿chocolate?...- dijo Remus, mientras le ofrecía un poco de su pastel a Sirius.

- u.uU…. no gracias, buen provecho…-

-Remus¿qué fue todo ese espectáculo que montaste al entrar?- se oyó una Lily que se acercaba hacia los chicos.

- - Wiiiiiiiii, todo por el chocolate Liliane-

- U.U... Olvídalo Evans, creo que hasta que no termine con esa tarta no podrá hablar coherentemente- Comentó Sirius.

-¿y dónde están Ashley y Dawatsuki, pensé que eran inseparables?- comentó James.

- Ashley acaba de recibir una carta de sus padres y fue a contestarla y Emily regresó la dormitorio por algo que olvidó-

- Y hablando de cartas… ahí vienen las lechuzas- dijo James, mientras señalaba unas motas de colores blanco, café y negro que entraban por una ventana. Una peculiar lechuza de gran tamaño, de un negro intenso y ojos azules, se posó en frente de Sirius, éste miró a la lechuza con una cara de asco, peor al ver el color del sobre que portaba su cara cambió a una por terror y empalidecida, mientras que sus ojos grises se abrieron tan grandes como podían.

- ¿Sirius, qué pasa?- preguntó Remus, que la ver la inmensa lechuza aterrizaba cerca, había dejado por la paz su pastel.

- Es…es... Una…carta… d… de mis p… pa…padres- dijo un muy temeroso Sirius. Sus amigos se quedaron confundidos, nunca pensaron oír tartamudear a Sirius, en todo el tiempo que llevaban el chico siempre mostraba una altivez y seguridad que parecían ser de su naturaleza…

- ¿y…? no creo que sea para regañarte o si, deberías alegrarte, la carta de Ashley era para preguntar por ella, eso muestra que tus padres se preocupan por ti…- dijo Lily.

- Esta carta no es solo para ver como esta Evans… ¿amigo… eso no será un…?- dijo James.

- Si James, es un "howler"- dijo Sirius apenas con voz.

-O.O- Esa fue la cara de Remus, James y Peter, Lily seguía sin entender nada…

- ¿qué es un howler?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ahora lo sabrás Evans…- dijo Sirius, éste tomó la carta color rojo de la pata de la lechuza; le dio una galleta y se armó de valor para abrir el sobre. La carta empezó a tomar una forma de boca o algo similar y de repente una estridente y grave voz llenó todo el comedor:

- ¡SIRIUS ORIÒN BLACK¿CÒMO PUDISTE QHACER ESO: MIRA UQE UQEDA RNE GRYFFINDOR… ERES… UNA VERGÛENZA, NO MERECES SER LLMADO MI HIJO, YA VERÀS CUANDO REGRESES A CASA PEQUEÑO INSOLENTE, SI EL CASTIGO DE HAC EUNSO AÑOS FUE MALO PARA TI, AL RECIBIR ESTE DESEARAS MIL VECES RECIBIR EL PASADO- el sobre hizo una pausa es hizo u gesto como si se aclarase la garganta, mientras, Sirius solo se había llevado la mano inconcientemente a la espalda dejando ver unos pequeños rastros de lo que parecían rasguños, el único que se fijó de eso fue James… De repente una nueva voz salió del sobre, ésta sonaba como si fuese una banshee gritando:

- ¡SI TAN SOLO TUVIESE UN POCO D ELA SENSATEZ DE TU HERMANO, ME DESEPCIONAS, PERO BUENO, NO HUBIESE ESPERADO ENSO DE TI MOCOSO…. ERES UN TRAIDOR…! ME ENTERÈ D ELAS TRASTADAS QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO EN EL COLEGIO ME PREGUNTO ¿Cuándo IRAS A MADURAR? MIRA QUE MOLESTAR AL JOVEN MALFOY… TAMBIÈ RECIBIRAS UN CASTIGO POR MI PARTE ORIÒN, Y SI ME VUELVO A ENTERAR DE OTRA MALA JUGADA… ¡TE TRASLADO DIRECTO A DRUMSTRANG!- la carta tomó su antigua forma y la poco tiempo fue consumida por una llamas. Todo el comedor se encontraba en silencio; a Sirius, el color de su cara era tan pálida que parecía fantasma, sus ojos, antes brillantes y claros, lucían opacos y oscuro; Remus juraría haberlos visto casi negros…

-Sirius… ¿estas bien?- tanteó Remus, el niño de ojos dorados había olvida por completo su pastel… su amigo necesitaba su apoyo… no lucía para nada bien…

- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien- contesto Black pero su mirada le decía a Lupin que era todo lo contrario. Los cuatro niños y Lily siguieron desayunando pero un silencio incómodo se había creado…

- Lo vez Oriòn, así aprenderás a no meterte con un Slytherin- Narcisa había llegado justo a lado de Sirius y había pronunciado estas palabras cargadas de veneno.

- ¡Escucha Black, deja a mi amigo en paz o sino…!-

-¿o sino qué Potter¿Llamarás a tu padre para que te ayude?- dijo con burla Malfoy

-Pues al menos recure a los suyos y no como OTROS que corren llorando hasta los tíos de su novia- Sirius se había levantado y encaró a Malfoy; su mirada seguía siendo oscura lo cual la hacía parecer fría y cruel, haciendo que la serpiente retrocediese un poco.

- Mas vale que cuides tus palabras Oriòn no vaya a ser que tus actos te manden a Drumstrang-

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy, me iré de Hogwarts-

-Oh, pero miren, mi querido primito se ha enojado, vamos Sirius¿Dónde esta tu "sensatez"? a caso se la donaste a Regulus- se burló Bella, refiriéndose al hermano menor de Sirius, todos los Slys reían por tal comentario. Sirius iba a sacar su varita, si había alguien que lo sacaba de quicio siempre era Bellatrix, pero fue detenido por Remus quien tuvo que saltarse la mesa, James también lo ayudó aunque también llevaba su varita fuera.

- Escúchenme bien serpientes ¡Una palabra mas y sabrán quién es James Michael Potter!- advirtió James y con la ayuda de Remus logró sacar a sirius de ahí mientras Pettigrew los seguía por detrás, los chicos habían dejado al grupo de Slytherin burlándose sobre las palabras de James y sobre el howler.

Llegaron cerca de una sala abandonada y entraron. Remus se encargó de cerrar la puerta mientras Sirius parecía romper todo lo que s ele ponía en frente, era sorprendente ver la fuerza con la que Black contaba para la edad que tenía. Después de un rato de observar lo que el chico destrozaba, este se calmo y se dejó caer en un escalón del salón y dio un largo suspiro.

- Perdonen por todo…- se disculpó, mostrando aun esa mirada nublada pero ya un poco mas clara.

- No tienes porqué disculparte Sirius, si alguien debe una disculpa esos son esas serpientes- dijo comprensivo James, pasándole un brazo a Sirius por la espalda. Remus tan solo sonrió pero el gesto fue suficiente para que Sirius sintiese su apoyo. (N.a: Pettigrew desapareció misteriosamente digamos que se perdió por los pasillos, no quiero que arruine la escena).

- ¿Remus, James¿Que tal les suena un "pequeño" escarmiento a la casa de Slytherin?- dijo después de un rato Sirius, recobrando el brillo en los ojos aunque mostraban un semblante malévolo.

- Sirius… la carta decía que si se enteraban de otra travesura te iba a ir mal…. No creo que sea conveniente- dijo algo serio Remus, aunque sus ojos decían que en verdad deseaba molestar a los Slys.

- Vamos Remus, no creo que me pueda ir mas mal de lo que ya me irá, al menos debo aprovechar el resto de años ¿no? para que le castigo en verdad valga- dijo Sirius, y nuevamente dirigió su mano hacia su espalda…

- Pero… ¿y si nos atrapan?-

- Si planeamos todo bien nadie tiene que enterarse de quién fue- dijo James, volviendo a notar el gesto de Sirius.- Sirius… ¿tienes algo en la espalda o que?- dijo como si nada…

- ¿Perdón¡Ah no… no es nada!- dijo- en fin Remus… ¿qué dices, yo se que tu quieres hacerlo- dijo rápidamente Sirius.

- Oh… muy bien, estoy con ustedes-

- ¡Eso es Lupin!... bueno, tengo el día perfecto mas no una idea…- dijo Sirius- ¿se les ocurre algo?-

- Si los queremos asustar debe haber algo así como fantasmas…- sugirió James- pero no creo que los de Hogwarts los asusten además de que no creo que cooperen…-

- No necesariamente tienen que ser reales…- dijo Remus.

- ¿te refieres a algo así como ilusión?- preguntó Sirius.

- Pues es algo si… verán, hace unas semanas fui a la biblioteca para buscar unos cuantos libros de pociones, ya ven que la materia no se me da y quería practicar unas cuantas pociones fáciles, en fin, mientras buscaba el libro que el profesor me había recomendado vi uno titulado "Pociones divertidas en toda ocasión" el título me acordó mucho a ustedes dos y me dio un poco de curiosidad si que le di unas cuantas hojeadas; con lo poco que leí vi una poción que es capaz de reproducir la imagen de cualquier objeto que se desee dándole un aspecto fantasmal y terrorífico… El problema aquí es que el libro estaba mal acomodado y era de la sección prohibida así que es probable que ya lo hayan regresado a su lugar- relató Remus.

- mmm… bueno aunque la idea es buena solo podríamos reproducir un objeto…-

- El objeto se va multiplicando con los gritos de las personas y solo hay que aplicar la poción en un lugar determinado esta se accionará con el simple aliento o respiración de un humano…-

- ¡Y como sacamos el libro?- preguntó James.

- No se preocupen mañana me encargo de conseguir un permiso a la sección prohibida- dijo Sirius, eso es lo de menos; lo que importa es cómo hacer que los Slys se despierten después de los cinco minutos…-

- ¡creo que hay un hechizo perfecto para eso!- dio James- ¿ pero, y si alguna serpientes quiere salir de la sala o del castillo?-

- El año pasado, Tío Alphard me regaló unos cristales que pueden hacer ver un troll gigantesco, podríamos continuar jugándoles una broma si los usamos…-

- Bueno ahora contaos con el "factor miedo", "factor despierta" y "factor no salgas"¿falta algo?- preguntó Remus.

- Si ¿Quién hará cada cosa?- dijo James

- Bueno para todo creo que se necesitan cuatro personas… nos hace falta uno…- dijo Remus.

-…-

- ¿Por qué no le decimos a Peter?- sugirió James.

- ¡O.O que!- gritó Sirius- Bueno no es que tenga nada en contra de él pero no es tan listo y hay algo que me hace desconfiar de él… vamos si solo es un lamebotas…-

- Probablemente si lo es pero a quien adula principalmente es a TI Sirius… podrías usar eso para convencerlo…- dijo James mientras Remus solo asentía.

- ¬.¬ eso era lo que me temía… pero si no hay de otra… lo haré…-

- Muy bien… entonces… ¿qué les parece si continuamos esto en nuestro dormitorio sirve que le contamos a Peter?- dijo Remus.

- Por mi esta bien- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Les parece si buscamos a Pettigrew y vamos con Lily y compañía?... hay que disfrutar nuestro sábado no- dijo James. Los otros dos aceptaron y los tres ya iba a salir del aula. En eso James recordó los rasguños de la espalda de Sirius:- Em, Remus podrías adelantarte?...- dijo el chico.

- o.o?...- James le dirigió unas miradas significativas a Lupin hasta que este entendió que James hablaría de Sirius sobre lo ocurrido en el comedor…- Muy bien nos vemos en el lago… trataré de llevar a todos alla- Lupin se fue, dejando a los otros dos en el aula.

- Primero que nada… ¿era cierto lo de las pruebas?- dijo serio James.

- ¬.¬.. Si… lo vi en la sala…- dijo Sirius.

- - uu yo quiero ir.-

- James… Remus ya te dijo el porqué no podías ir…-

- TT pero… pero… ay bueno pero podremos ir a ver no? --

- ok… si eso te hace feliz….- dijo Sirius con un tono que decía "mi amigo esta loco"- ¿ya podemos irnos?-

- … Bueno... en realidad eso no era lo que te iba a decir… dime… no es por ser metiche pero lo que tienes en la espalda son heridas ¿cierto?- dijo algo apenado James.

- ….-

- Sirius…- El susodicho solo rehuìa la mirada de James…- Si lo son- sentenció

- James, tu mas que nadie debes saber como es que los magos sangre limpia que aun viven con los ideales del pasado castigan a sus hijos… pero en serio no es nada grave… es solo que mi padre puso un hechizo para que las heridas no cerraran hasta finales de Octubre…- dijo Sirius muy serio.- "Para que recuerdes lo que pasa si no obedeces", eso dijo creo- dijo el niño imitando a su padres y haciendo gestos cómicos.

- Deberías decirle a otra persona sobre esto… tengo entendido que hasta los magos conservadores dejaron ese tipo de castigos hace tiempo, el Ministerio los prohibió…-

- - En serio James… no es nada no te preocupes-

- ¿eso es lo que te espera cuando llegues a tu casa verdad?- dijo algo triste James, por lo visto Sirius, estaba lleno de mas secretos que el mismo Remus…

- La verdad no lo se… pero será mejor que no te preocupes tu por eso, no me gusta que la gente me tenga compasión James… mejor vamos con los demás si – dijo Sirius, poniendo una cara que mostraba fortaleza aunque por dentro el chico moría de miedo por saber qué era lo que le esperaba en su casa…

- Sirius… no es compasión… es amistad… y aunque no quieras me vas a preocupar… escucha solo si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme; mis padres podrían intervenir-

- …gracias…- dijo casi sin voz Sirius. Después de eso, los chicos salieron del aula para reunirse con sus compañeros de casa.

Lo que ellos aun no sabían es que en un futuro todo esto fortalecería su amistad de una forma inimaginable, su amistad sería tan fuerte que llegarían a llamarse "hermano" el uno al otro y ninguno dudaría en dar la vida por el otro…

* * *

Llegó la noche…siete niños estaban en al sala común de Gryffindor, dos de ellos se mostraban impacientes, viendo el reloj a cada segundo, mientras se preguntaban la hora ne la que su queridísimo amigo Remus dejaría de hablar con Lily sobre los efectos secundarios de una poción mal lograda… 

Bueno pero siempre hay cura para todo esto ¿no?- dijo un preocupado Remus.

- En teoría los hay pero…- Lily fue interrumpida.

- Ahora los medimagos están muy bien instruidos Remus, hace 50 años que no hay muertes por pociones mal hechas- dijo algo exasperado James.

- Si, eso es cierto, bueno y ahora que si "linda" discusión ya terminó, nos deberán disculpar señoritas pero tenemos asuntos que arreglar ARRIBA- dijo Sirius mientras veía significativamente a Remus.

- Vaya Black, cuando quieres eres caballeroso cierto- dijo burlescamente Ashley.

- Si, si, si lo que digas Ashie, pero no tenemos tiempo para discusiones, estamos muy ocupados- dijo James quien empujo a Sirius para evitar que le respondiese a Banks.

Los cuatro chicos pronto desaparecieron del lugar por la escalera que daba a su dormitorio…Una vez de asegurarse que no había nadie mas que ellos cuatro y cerrar la puerta… empezó la planeaciòn...

- ¿Por qué nos venimos tan temprano al dormitorio?- dijo Peter.

- Pues sino te querías venir no tenías que hacerlo…- dijo un poco de mal humor Sirius; Remus y James lo miraron con cara de reproche… los tres habían acordado que Sirius debía ser el que le dijera a Peter todo… El niño dio un suspiro y dijo:- Mira Peter, lo que te queríamos decir es que... necesitamos tu ayuda para algo que ne verdad te agradecería mucho…- Sirius trataba de poner su tono mas convincente pero por dentro se moría de furia por tener que involucrar a ese chico que no le caía nada bien…

- En serio Sr. Sirius ¿usted necesita de mi ayuda?- al pequeño chico se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¬.¬ si Peter, así es- _"esto James y Remus me lo tendrán que pagar_" pensó para si Sirius.

- Y en qué puedo ayudarle Señor, quiere que le haga las tareas, que le ayude con alguna materia…- el chico no pudo continuar con su listas de "ayudar al Sr. Sirius" porque James ya no pudo aguantar un ataque de risa, era increíble que ese chico enano y regordete pensase que podía ayudar a Sirius con cosas de la escuela… bueno eso sonaba mucho a presunción y algo cruel pero… la verdad Pettigrew era demasiado tonto, muy apenas podía sostener la varita…

-… No peter no es nada de eso… ¬.¬ James ¡ya cállate, mira lo que pasa es…- Sirius empezó a explicarle con detalle todo lo que tenían en mente para los Slys.-…así que no seria un éxito total sin la ayuda de una persona mas, que dices¿nos ayudas?- Peter parecía estar pensándolo mientras los otros tres aguantaban una risa por la cara que Peter tenía, en verdad parecía "concentrado". (N.A: vamos es una rata… no piensa…. Solo ve como sacar provecho a la situación ¬.¬)

- De acuerdo, les ayudaré, pero…- (N.A: si ya decía yo…)

- ¬.¬ pero qué, vamos en serio pondrás condiciones…- dijo algo exasperado Sirius lo cual asusto un poco a Pettigrew.

- Yo… solo…quería decir que lo haría a cambio de que me dejasen ser su amigo…, por el momento solo los he estado siguiendo, pero en momentos se desaparecen… solo quiero que me dejen estar con ustedes U.U- Los chicos se quedaron con cara de lástima; a Sirius, Peter en verdad le caía mal por solo parecer un chicle… en todo el tiempo en el que Sirius y James se habían llevado mal, Peter tan solo se la pasaba diciendo augurios contra Potter, como tratando de decirle a Sirius que estaba de su lado, pero eso era algo que le caía muy mal a Sirius… que las personas no dijesen lo que en verdad pensasen y no dieran la cara para enfrentar SUS problemas…en fin, si quería hacer la broma, debía darle una oportunidad al chico… para Remus, Peter era alguien que necesitaba amigos y la verdad no creía apropiado el juzgarle mal siendo que él era un licántropo… a James, la verdad solo se le hacía un niño mas, pero bueno, no pasaba nada si lo trataban… los tres intercambiaron miradas, lo que parecía mas un duelo entre Remus y James vs. Sirius, al final Sirius bajo la vista y dio un gruñido, los otros dos sonrieron y tomaron el gruñido como respuesta.

- De acuerdo Peter, bienvenido al grupo…- Remus volteó a ver a Sirius como diciendo "dile algo más…"

- Perdona si te hemos tratado mal, no era la intención…- _"de hecho yo trataba de ignorarte pero por lo visto no entiendes indirectas" _pensó el joven Black, Sirius volteó a ver a Remus diciéndole "¿Satisfecho?" y por lo visto Remus quedo feliz…

Después de integrar a Pettigrew, los niños estuvieron toda la noche planeando cada detalle desde quien intentaría entrar al nido de serpientes hasta el quién acabaría con los hechizos por si era necesario…

Muy bien... entonces Sirius…- decía Remus.

Convenceré a Slughorn para poder conseguir el permiso de biblioteca, sino funciona me escabulliré a la sección para sacarlo- recitaba Sirius- Al tener el libro me encargo de la poción y de colocarla en la sala-

Exacto, después, James…-

Me encargaré de los… "efectos aéreos" y de ver cómo luce el panorama desde afuera-

Para eso tienes que…-

Meterme en al bodega de escobas y… "tomar una prestada" --

Aja, Peter tú…-

¿Colocaré los cristales de forma que nadie quiera salir del castillo?-

¿Así es! - y por último… yo me encargaré de preparar lo que los despertará --

Entonces…señores…- decía solemnemente James- El lunes dará comienzo la operación: "Un halloween para recordar"-

Jajaja… ¿de dónde sacaste el nombre?- preguntó Sirius.

- No se, me pareció apropiado para la ocasión --

Bueno, será mejor dormir un rato ya que solo tendremos un día de descanso antes de empezar con la "operación"- dijo Remus mientras se metía en la cama.

Vaya… ¿y dónde quedó el Remus de hace mes y medio que odiaba los problemas?- dijo de forma burlona Sirius.

En mi defensa, diré que todo es por una causa noble- dijo Remus quien imitó a un prisionero detrás de las rejas con el poste de su cama.

O.o… Remus, acabas de ser dramático…- dijo un sorprendido James.

Tanto rato de Sirius como compañía no es bueno, ahora si, ya déjenme dormir, tengo sueño- dijo cerrando los doseles.

Buenas noches James- se oyó desde la cama de Sirius.

Buenas noches Remus- continuó James

Buenas noches Peter- dijo Remus.

B…b…Buenas noches Sr. Sirius- dijo Peter.

Peter… si serás nuestro amigo, deja de llamarme señor, solo dime Sirius- dijo el moreno.

Buenas noches Sirius- repitió Peter, cerrando los ojos pensando: _"no pude haber conseguido mejores guardaespaldas… digo…amigos_"

* * *

_**Día: Lunes en la mañana.**_

_**Lugar: Aula de transformaciones primer cursos, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.**_

-Muy bien alumnos; ahora que la gran mayoría ha logrado…- decía la profesora Mcgonagall pasando cerca de Sirius y James.

- ¿Tienes alguna forma de conseguir le permiso Sirius?- murmuró James al ver que la profesora se alejaba.

- Tengo una idea…espero que funcione..-

- ¿Tu idea tiene que ver con la piña que te robaste en el desayuno?-

- Pues si… peor no me la robe se supone que todo lo de las mesas es para los alumnos- dijo con aires de ofendido el chico

- jaja no seas payaso-

- ¡Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, como que veo que pasan de mi clase… ¿me harían el favor de demostrarme el hechizo que estuvimos practicando la clase pasada?-

- ¡Con mucho gusto profe! -- dijo un animado James- la profesora les paso unas catarinas, James pronunció el hechizo y éstas se transformaron en tachuelas de colores.

- Debo admitir Señor Potter que eres bueno en esta materia… cinco puntos para Gryffindor…pro el detalle de cambiarlas de color; ahora Sr. Black, su turno- la profesora volvió a transformar las tachuelas a catarinas y se las pasó a Sirius. El chico hacía como si se le complicara recordar le hechizo y cuando se "acordó" hizo una floritura con la varita mientras pronunciada el hechizo; las catarinas volvieron a ser tachuelas pero en vez de ser de colores eran doradas- Muy bien Sr. Black otros cinco puntos para gryffindor, ahora hagan el favor de estarse callados, estoy explicando la teoría del siguiente objetivo…-

- Vaya y yo pensaba que las clases con Binns eran aburridas- decía James al salir del aula y dando un bostezo.

- No estuvo tan mal…- dijo un adormilado Sirius.

- Eso dices porque te quedaste dormido a la mitad del discurso ¬.¬… y cuando Mcgonagall te vio te quitó los puntos que habías ganado…- dijo Remus.

- Solo DESCANSABA mis ojos, hay una gran diferencia- dijo Sirius mientras indicaba con sus manso una gran separación y hacía como que una era el dormir y al otra descansar los ojos….

- Si, si, si lo que digas; sol hazme el favor de límpiate la baba que te quedo…-

- ¡Dónde!-

- jajajajajaja- se rieron los otros tres…

- Sabes Lupin ¬.¬… a veces eres taaaan despreciable…-

- Ay gracias, yo también te quiero --

-…-

- Bueno, basta de bromas, Sirius; como conseguirás e l mentado permiso con una piña-

- o.o?- fue la cara de Remus y peter.

- Eso es fácil James, esto queridos amigos, es la fruta predilecta de Slughorn, solo se la daré al final de clases… unos cuantos halagos, mi carita de niño bueno… y ¡pum! le digo lo del permiso - así de sencillo-

- Incluso para ser Slughorn sueña algo improbable-

- ¿qué te hice hoy para que andes así eh Lupin? ¬.¬-

- jaja no yo solo decía… pero si tu crees que funcionará… adelante-

- Oh vamos Remus es Slughorn y además frente a ti tienes al mejor mentirosos que he conocido de todo Hogwarts- dijo James señalando con la mano a Sirius.

- ¬.¬… actor, Potter… otra gran diferencia….-

* * *

Muy bien jóvenes la clase ha terminado, quiero que dejen sus muestras en mi escritorio, como tarea deberán hacer una redacción completa sobre los efectos de esta poción- todos los alumnos salían rápidamente de la mazmorra, accidentalmente Peter había dejado caer esencia de asfódelo por lo cual el lugar olía a rayos todos salían tan rápido como podían excepto un chico… Sirius hacía como si se tardara en guardar sus cosas mientras le hacia señas a sus amigos para que se adelantaran… Cuando ya solo estaban el profesor y Sirius , este se acerco al escritorio y dijo: 

Ejem… Profesor Slughorn…- dijo con una perfecta vos fingida de timidez.

¿Si?- volteó el profesor- ¡Oh, Sirius, chico ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

Solo quería entregarle una piña, de los cultivos de mi tío Alphard, hace poco me mando una canasta llena de frutos tropicales y cuando vi este no pude evitar acordarme de usted, mi profesor predilecto; tengo entendido que usted ama la piña…-

Oh vaya pequeño que gran detalle de tu parte….-

No es nada profesor, ya sabe que yo lo admiro mucho… por cierto, aquí esta la poción…- Sirius extendió su frasquito y puso cara de preocupación.

¿qué es lo que pasa joven Sirius?-

Bueno, esque debo admitir que creo que me pase un poco con la esencia y no se que tanto mal pudo causarle a mi poción-

Oh vamos Sirius, no seas modesto, si tus pociones siempre son perfectas, veo que tu tío Alphard te ha ayudado en eso-

- Me halaga mas de lo que merezco señor… em… profesor…quería pedirle un favor muy especial…-

¿si?...-

Pues verá, como sabe, mi amigo Remus tiene problemas en la materia y me contó que hace poco por casualidad encontró un libro que debía estar en la sección prohibida, Remus no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y…leyó un poco, me comentó que había cosas interesantes en él pero que no había entendido mucho, me preguntaba si usted no podría darme un permiso para poder sacar el libro…-

Mmm, esta prohibido dejar que los de primero saquen libros incluso darles el permiso…- al oír eso, Sirius puso su mejor cara de desilusión- …pero…si tu no dices nada… yo tampoco lo haré- dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo a Sirius y sacando un pedazo de pergamino- ¿Cómo dices que se llama el libro?-

- No lo recuerdo muy bien pero si gusta puede entregarme el pergamino así, ya le preguntaré a Remus el nombre- dijo el chico poniendo esta vez cara de niño bueno.

El profesor lo miró un poco con desconfianza pero luego miró la piña y le sonrió al niños- De acuerdo Sr. Black, todo sea por saciar su curiosidad- el profesor ponía la firma y un enunciado de permiso… mientras veía de reojo como Sirius ponía cara de ansioso y codicia dirigidas al papel el profesor le extendió el pergamino y notó una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de su alumno- Sabe Señor Black, aunque no piense igual que sus familiares, tiene mucho en común con sus padres y abuelos…-

Sirius por un momento perdió el control de la situación, no soportaba que lo comparasen con sus familiares a menos que fuese con tío Alphard, trató de guardar la calma y dijo:- Bueno profesor, algo malo debía tener en mi ¿no?- dijo con algo de sorna.

- Sabes Sirius, eres un chico muy interesante, ten aquí esta le permiso, si alguna vez necesitas algo mas no dudes en preguntarme- el chico por fin obtuvo lo que quería, le agradeció al profesor y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

-¡Hey chicos, lo tengo, aquí esta¡Conseguí el permiso¡Mire, miren!- Sirius había corrido desde las mazmorras hasta los terrenos, alcanzando a sus amigos en las puertas del invernadero. 

- ¿lo conseguiste, digo… ¡Lo conseguiste!- dijo Remus.

- Así es querido Lupino…- contestó Sirius poniendo una cara de presumido.

- Fase uno completa… ahora Sirius, la poción esta en tus manos, eres le mejor de los cuatro en pociones pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda- dijo James.

- ¬.¬ James… no le subas el ego por favor, creo que con lo que tiene ya es mas que suficiente…- dijo Remus algo enfurruñado

-… insisto… ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- dijo Sirius

- ¡Hey ustedes cuatro¿De que tanto habla¿En qué debe pedirte ayuda Black?- Ashley veía muy misterioso a ese cuarteto y como era muy curiosa quería saber que se traían entre manos…

- Nada importante Ash- dijo James.

- Oh, vamos Jamie, sabes que soy muy curiosa… porfavoooor-

- Nop, esta vez no Ashie- dijo James, sacándole la lengua. Los chicos entraron al invernadero dejando Ashley sin respuesta…

- ¿No crees que Banks sea un problema?- pregunto Sirius.

- No, aunque lo descubriera no es ninguna chivata- dijo con seguridad James.

-Si tú lo dices…-

En toda la clase, James y Remus se la pasaron discutiendo sobre la siguiente Fase del plan, mientras que Peter y Sirius quitaban las plagas al trabajo de la clase… lo mas relevante de la clase fue cuando a un chico de Ravenclaw apellidado Lockhart le había caído por "accidente" poción contra plagas y empezó a correr como desquiciado mientras unas ronchitas verdes le empezaban a salir por la cara…

-De acuerdo chicos, la clase ha terminado¡Para le jueves quiero una redacción de 30 centímetros sobre la importancia de la concentración en el cuidado de las plantas- la profesora volteó a ver al grupo de trabajo del Lockhart como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de algo…

- jajajaja, vieron la cara del Raven cuando le cayó la poción- decía Sirius

- jajajaja en verdad fue divertido verlo como agitaba los brazos y corría por todos lados-

- Sirius ¬.¬ no debiste haberle metido la zancadilla- le reprochó Remus

- Hey, el chico tuvo la culpa… el me provocó- se defendió Sirius.

- Él solo te trataba de ayudar con la aplicación de la poción…- dijo Remus.

- Remus, el chico no sabía ni lo que decía solo estaba alegando y no decía nada interesante…-

-…-

-Genial, por culpa de todo esto tendremos tarea…- chillo Peter

- ¬.¬ Peter, son solo 30 centímetros- dijo Sirius, que ahora andaba un poco molesto

Los chicos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Peter dijo:

- James, Remus ya saben como hacer para despertar a las víctimas-

- Si… tan solo habrá que hacer que Remus practique el encantamiento, es realmente simple, no es tan fuerte pero si suficiente- dijo James.

- Además ya sabemos como se creara la distracción…- dijo Remus.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces Pet, hoy te enseñaré como usar los cristales- dijo Sirius recuperando el ánimo.

- ¿Y la poción?-

- No te preocupes eso es fácil, solo debo pedirte un favor… tendrás que seguir a un Sly hasta la sala, necesitamos la contraseña-

-Pero..-

- Vamos Pet, no es gran cosa- lo animó James.

- de acuerdo TT-

- ¿dónde harás la poción Sirius-

-Hace unos días me perdí en las mazmorras y encontré una que por lo visto no es usada-

-Chicos vamos tarde a vuelo- dijo James empezando a correr-

Tanto James como Remus y Sirius mostraron gran destreza con la escoba, pero era notorio que James se desenvolvía mejor, el profesor organizó equipos para hacer unos juegos amistosos de Quidditch, los tres niños resultaron ser muy buenos cazadores de un equipo, se complementaban a la perfección…todos los alumnos probaron todas las posiciones, el profesor observó que en un futuro, Gryffindor podría contar o con muy buenos cazadores o un gran buscador o buen jugador de todas posiciones como James, un excelente golpeador o guardián como Sirius o un gran buscador o guardián como Remus…

En fin ya se vería el próximo año, Ya que Gryffindor necesitaría prácticamente toda una nueva línea de jugadores….

* * *

El tiempo transcurría rápido, sin darse cuenta, el 31 de Octubre había llegado, todo Hogwarts ansiaba a que la noche llegase… siendo noche de brujas, se esperaba un gran banquete y algún show por parte de los fantasmas. 

- ¿Qué creen que vayan a dar de cenar? Espero que haya rostbeef, a mí me encanta -- una Ashley muy emocionadazo había dejado de hablar en todo el día…

-¿No puedes pensar ne algo mas que no sea comida?- preguntó Emily.

-mmm.. ¡NO! --

- estas loca Ash- dijo Kate.

- TT… no me digas así…-

- A mi me agrada el mote- cuatro niños se acercaban hacia donde estaban las cinco chicas, el que había hablado era Sirius.- Creo que te queda muuuy bien… "ceniza"- dijo el niño en tono burlesco.

-Black cada vez estoy más segura de que a ti te falta un tornillo… Porque me llamas ceniza!-

- Es lo que Ash significa -- dijo James.

- ¬.¬ Ahora menos quiero que me digas así… ¿POBRE DEL QUE LO HAGA!- gritó una furiosa Ashley

- Pero yo te lo digo con mucho cariño U.U- Kate empezó a hacer pucheros.

- ¬.¬ No evitaré que lo digas ¿cierto?-

-Nop -

- Bueno... Pero SOLO ELLA puede hacerlo Nadie mas… ¡Eso va para ti Sirius!-

- si, si, si lo que digas- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de travieso.

- Bueno, chicos nosotros debemos irnos, hay cosas que nosotros debemos hacer, Peter, Sirius, James… tenemos pendientes- dijo Remus con una cara que las niñas nunca le habían visto… era como la que James y Sirius hacían cada vez que les pasaba algo malo en mente… era de… ¿travieso?

-O.o ¡Remus¿No me digas que estos dos ya te contagiaron la locura¡Por favor no te vayas al lado oscuro! TT- decía Kate de forma dramática

- - lo siento Kathleen pero Remus no puede responderte- dijo James mientras jalaba a Remus para irse

- Los cuatro han estado extraños desde que le llego el vociferador a Sirius…- dijo una pensativa Lily.

- ¿Creen que estén planeando algo contra Malfoy y co.?- preguntó Emily, todas se quedaron pensando creando un pequeño silencio.

- ¡Noo!- dijeron todas al unisono y empezaron a reír.

- Sirius y James serán traviesos, pero si lo que nos contaste sobre las amenazas del vociferador de Black, no creo que sean tan tontos como para meterse de nuevo con los Slys por un tiempo.- dijo Emily

- Pues.. Malfoy y co. Molestaron a Sirius después del howler y Sirius si que salió muy enojado…-

- Esperemos que no vayan a hace runa locura…- dijo Ashley- Tía Ann no estaría nada contenta con James si hace algo muy grave.

-En fin, si hacen algo supongo que será en la cena… ya no enteraremos --dijo Kate, cambiando de conversación…

* * *

La noche había llegado, todo Hogwarts se encontraba aplaudiendo a la exhibición que los fantasmas habían preparado…solo faltaban cuatro pequeños gryffindor ahí… 

- Lily¿No vez a James y compañía por algún lado?- preguntó Ashley al cesar los aplausos. La pelirroja volteó a todo s lados peor los niños no estaban en ninguna parte de l mesa.

- ¿Dónde andarán?- preguntó esta

- Shst chicas… Dumbledore va a hablar-

- Buenas noches queridos alumnos hoy, es un día especial para nuestro mundo, fue le día en el que el gran mago Merlín acabó con la primer bruja oscura que hubo… Morgana, es por eso… que hemos decidido que mañana no habrá clases…- todos los alumnos empezaron a lanzar vítores y gritos, nadie notó cuando la puerta fue abierta ni cuando cuatro niños se escabullían a la mesa Gryffindor.- Si, si es motivo de alegría, en fin, para terminar; un último anuncio, la primer excursiona Hongsmeade será el viernes de la próxima semana…- los de tercero en adelante empezaron a lanzar comentarios de molestia…- lo se, lo se, pero por motivos de un nuevo movimiento a favor de la limpieza de sangre; solo podremos darles la mitad del día, son órdenes del ministerio-la última fue pronunciada con cierto rin tintín…-Ahora, sin mas por el momento¡la cena!- todo tipo de manjares aparecieron, ya fuesen franceses, irlandeses, japoneses, ingleses… había un poco de todo… todos empezaron a servirse de todo lo que veían.

-Ey, Lily, Ashley… miren quienes están alla- dijo Emily

- ¿Dónde!- gritaron ambas.

-Alla-

-o.o pero… hace un minuto no estaban allí- los chicos sintieron la mirada de sus compañeras, los cuatro voltearon y Remus les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Las chicas, algo desconcertadas, fueron hacia donde estaban…

- ¡Hola chicas¿Cómo están?- dijo un eufórico James.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes cuatro?- preguntó Ashley.

-Esque Sirius no se sentía bien y batallamos para traerlo- dijo Remus con indiferencia.

- ¿De que hablas Lupin? yo no estoy en… ¡Ah!- Sirius no pudo continuar ya que James le había dado un pisotón.

- Vamos Sirius no mientas sabes a lo que Remus se refiere- le dijo James.

-Aaa eso, sii claro… esque me duele mucho la cabeza TT- dijo el chico, poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-De hecho, creo que necesito irme a dormir, será mejor que me vaya- Sirius se levantó para irse…

-Será mejor que te acompañe, no vaya a ser que te desmayes- dijo Remus, alcanzando a su amigo.

- Nos vemos mañana- dijo Sirius en forma de despedida. Él y Remus salieron junto con un grupito de Ravens.

- ¿Desde cuando Black tiene migraña?- dijo Lily.

- ¿migraña¿Que es eso?- preguntaron James y Peter.

-Es una enfermedad muggle-

- Naaa…Sirius no tiene eso es solo que estuvimos haciendo muchas cosas toda la tarde y se cansó…- dijo Jame muy poco convincente.

- Aja… ¬.¬… James, jamás has sido bueno mintiendo- dijo Ashley

- Pero es… la verdad- dijo James. Las tres niñas lo vieron con cara de incredulidad y James empezaba a ponerse nervioso- P…Pe…Peter, será mejor que nos vayamos, hay que ver como…como esta Sirius- ambos chicos salieron corriendo dejando a las chicas con muchas dudas. Poco a poco el Gran comedor se iba vaciando, al poco tiempo todos ya se había marchado a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

**_Hora: 1:00 am_**

_**Lugar: Dormitorio Gryffindor, primer año.**_

-Psst, Sirius, despierta, es hora- Se oyó la voz de Remus que trataba de despertar al otro.

- Mmm… una hora más-

- ¬.¬, al fin y al cabo tú eres el interesado…- Remus esperó a ver si su amigo reaccionaba pero la única respuesta fue un Sirius que se tapaba mas y volvía dormir- … ¬.¬… Sirius, llevas dormido desde que regresamos del comedor… ya no le quieres dar la lección a los Slys…-

- ¿QUÈ! O.o los Slys ¿es cierto¿James, Peter despierten!-

* * *

_**Hora: 1:30 am**_

_**Lugar: Almacén de escobas.**_

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, por poco y Filch nos atrapa- reprochaba en voz baja James.

- Si te hubieras fijado por donde ibas, no me hubiese tropezado con el escalón falso- contestó Sirius.

- Ya que importa lo bueno es que llegamos al almacén, hay que abrirlo… o.o… U.U tiene candado…-

- ¬.¬ Hazte a un lado Potter, deja que un experto se encargue- dijo Sirius poniendo su mejor cara de arrogancia.

- …Sabes, serias una mejor persona si te quitaras lo presumido… Arrogante- Black…-

Sirius ignoró el comentario, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:- Alohomora- el candado se abrió, los chicos tomaron una escoba y salieron del lugar.

* * *

_**Hora: 2:00 am**_

_**Lugar: De nuevo en el dormitorio.**_

-¿Tienen la escoba?- fue lo primero que dijo Remus la ver a los otros dos entrar

- Si aquí esta-

-Perfecto, Sirius ¿Y la poción?-

- Aquí, ahora Peter¿Cuál es la contraseña y por donde llego a la sala?-

-La contraseña es "purificación" la sala esta tres pasillos mas al fondo de la mazmorra de pociones, das vuelta a la izquierda después derecha, sigues recto y es el retrato del fondo el que esta en medio de esa pared.

- Excelente, entonces me retiro ¿todos saben lo que hay que hacer cierto?-

- Vamos tú apúrate tienes quince minutos para hacer tu parte y quince para regresar- dijo Remus.

-Suerte- dijo james cuando Sirius salió- En 15 minutos salgo¿cierto?-

- Si¿llevas el sobre?-

-…-

- ¿James?-

- ¡Dónde dejé el sobre!-

- Calma James¿no lo dejaste en el cajón de Sirius?-

-Bien pensado- James buscó en el mueble, vio muchas cartas que no estaba abiertas, eran de los padres de Sirius y del hermano de éste: James se preguntó la razón de que Sirius solo las guardase pero después le preguntaría, por le momento debía encontrarse el sobre…- ¿AQUÍ ESTA LO TENGO!-

- Muy bien, yo ya me voy, solo espero que el hechizo me salga-

- No te preocupes Moony, estuvimos practicándolo las dos semanas y te salió muy bien-

- Gracias¡Peter! Será mejor que nos vayamos, no olvides los cristales-

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!-

- ¡Cuidado con el Filch!- dijo James antes de oír que sus amigos salieron.- Cinco minutos más, espero que Sirius esté por terminar.

* * *

_**Hora: 2:10 am**_

_**Lugar: Sala Común de Slytherin**_

Un chico acababa de entrar a la sala, solo esperaba que ninguna asquerosa serpiente estuviese despierta…. Entró sigilosamente a una especie de sala de estar parecida a la de Gryffindor peor mas fría y lúgubre,- Bueno Sirius no estas de paseo turístico, es hora de rosear la poción- dijo el chico mientras empezaba a regar un líquido amarillento por donde pedía.

DESPUES DE CINCO MINUTOS

- Bueno, esa fue la última gota, James ya ha de andar volando, será mejor que regrese a la sala- el chico recogió las botellas, limpió todo rastro de evidencia y salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado…

* * *

_**Hora: 2:10 am**_

_**Lugar: Entrada del castillo**_

- Muy bien Peter, ya sabes que hacer, nos vemos en la sala- Remus acompañó a Peter hasta la puerta donde Pettigrew salió y de inmediato instaló los cristales justo afuera de la puerta, proyectando una imagen de un troll feroz blandiendo un mazo…

* * *

_**Hora: 2:15 am**_

_**Lugar: Entrada de las mazmorras.**_

Un chico esperaba entre las sombras, hacía hace poco que había terminado con su labor pero faltaban poco minutos para q todo se accionara…Remus debería apurarse… de repente empezó a oír unos pasos, eran sigilosos pero algo dubitativos, supuso que ser+ia Remus le que venía…

- ¿Sirius… estas por ahí?- escuchó murmurar a su amigo.

- Psst…Remus… por aquí-

- ¿Pudiste entrar?-

- Si - no hubo ningún problema-

-¿Y Filch?-

- Le deje una pequeña distracción por el almacén de escobas --

- ¬.¬ James no te vio ¿cierto?...-

- No, pero pensé que eso nos facilitaría el andar por los pasillos…-

- Bueno será mejor que vaya a accionar le hechizo- dijo Remus

- Muy bien, yo me adelantaré, te espero en la sala.-

- De acuerdo- Sirius se retiró con rapidez del lugar, Remus solo veía como su amigo se confundía perfectamente con cada sombra que encontraba, solo se iba su pelo volar cuando corría a otra estatua- Sirius debería pensar en cortarse le pelo…jeje en fin hay que concentrarme- Lupin se adentró un poco mas en las mazmorras y cuando consideró apropiado el lugar dijo: - Mobiliterra- de repente un pequeño temblor se accionó por toda la zona y un grito a lo lejos se escuchó. Lupin sonrió y dijo- Halloween acaba de comenzar- mientras corría hacia la torre Gryffindor, gritos debajo de la mazmorra se iban amplificando…

* * *

_**Hora: 2:20 am**_

_**Lugar: Dormitorio de Slytherin**_

Todos los ocupantes del lugar dormían tranquilamente, a excepción de un joven rubio que se movía de un lado a otro de la cama; sus compañeros de dormitorio no dejaban que él durmiera bien o en paz, los ronquidos de Crabe y Goyle eran insoportables… de repente, sintió que la tierra se movía… pero era imposible, no había terremotos en Hogwarts en años, decidió levantarse y salir hasta la sala de estar; pero cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta…

-¡Aaaaahhhh¡Goyle, Crabe, par de idotas, levántense!- Malfoy corría por todo el dormitorio mientras era perseguido por un grupillo de "fantasmas" con cabeza de calabaza y un caballo que echaba llamas por ojos y boca, algunos jinetes tomaban su cabeza y la lanzaban por la habitación, otros blandían cuchillos y tiraban estruendosas risas… después de un rato, Malfoy pudo comprobar que no era el único despierto en la sala, de repente varios gritos se oían por toda la sala común… como pudo salió del dormitorio para llegar ala sala de estar.

El espectáculo no era lindo, chicas con gorros de dormir, otros con una cosa verde en al cara, chicos persiguiendo a los jinetes, jinetes que jugaban a lanzar a los niños por los aires; mocosos de primero llorando… se fijó en dos chicos de ese año, una era la hermana de su novia que por lo visto perseguía a lo que parecía ser Snape con el pelo en llamas… La sala de Slytherin era un completo circo…

-Lucius¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- Narcisa había llegado junto a su novio para resguardarse de los jinetes que empezaban a jalar el pelo a la chicas.

- Si lo supiese Cissy ya hubiera hecho algo… hay que ir a pagarle el pelo a eso chico Snape- ambos chicos lanzaron un conjuro de agua hacia Severus el cual dejo de correr y se sentó en cuclillas en el piso.

- Hay que llamar a Slughorn esto parece un establo- dijo Bellatrix al juntarse con su hermana

-¡Yo iré a ver que pasa afuera!-

- ¡Miren por la ventana, hay un tornado!- un chico de séptimo gritaba mientras señalaba hacia fuera, por lo visto había planeado salir por la ventana pero el clima no favorecía…

Snape se escabulló por entre todos y logró salir de la sala, iba corriendo por las mazmorras cuando de repente decidió echar un vistazo afuera así que cambió de destino, en vez de ir con Slughorn, iría a la entrada del castillo… la verdad todo esto le olía a broma…

* * *

_**Hora: 2:20 am**_

_**Lugar: Cielos de Hogwarts.**_

- ¡Wiiiiiiii! -- un animado James Potter daba piruetas por el aire mientras dejaba caer polvos de un sobrecito de Zonko; la idea era recrear un pequeño tornado ilusorio que se vería desde dentro del castillo aunque por fuera todo estaría igual de clamado… Era algo extraño peor al fin y al cabo era de Zonko osease… genial -.

- ¡Vuela, vuela, no te hace falta equipaje…!- canturreaba James- Bueno a esta horas Cius ya ha de estar en el dormitorio será mejor que también vaya para allá- James redirigió su escoba pero de repente una luz de una torre cercana a los invernaderos le llamó la atención, decidió acercarse a ver que había y al llegar, lo que vio le sorprendió ¡La broma había llegado hasta la torre de Hufflepuff!- O.o pero se suponía que los jinetes no debían salir de las mazmorras… ¡debo avisarle a los chicos capaz y llegan hasta Gryffindor!- James aceleró el vuelo hasta llegar a la ventana de su dormitorio pero no se había dado cuenta que una niña chaparrita y con cara de cotilla lo había visto asomarse por la ventana de Hufflepuff.

* * *

_**Hora: 2:30 am**_

_**Lugar: Pasillos de Hogwarts.**_

Lupin iba con todo cuidado por los pasillos, ya solo le faltaban unos cuantos mas para llegar a la sala en eso:

-¡Aaaaahhhh¡Auxilio, socorro un fantasma se ha vuelto loco!- un chico de cabellos rubios sujetos por rizadores salía corriendo justo por enfrente de Lupin. Remus tuvo que aguantar la risa porque la verdad el chico parecía una niña por como gritaba y por como vestía- ¡O.o! pero qué fue lo que dijo ¿fantasmas¿Locos¡AQUÍ!- Remus trató de alcanzar al chico peor oyó mas gritos provenientes del pasillo de donde el otro chico había salido corriendo, una chica de pelo rizado con un pergamino y pluma en mano venía corriendo, Remus la detuvo y dijo:- ¿Que es lo que pasa, porque tanto alboroto?- el sospechaba de la razón pero esperaba que no fuese esa…

- Hola soy Rita Skeeter, mucho gusto dices alboroto, es por un suceso que esta pasando en Ravenclaw pero dime... ¿que haces tu fuera de tu torre? No eres de Ravenclaw ¿a caso tienes que ver con todo esto¿Como te llamas¿Por qué soltaste a esos jinetes? …. ¿no has visto a un chico pasar por aquí? Se llama Gilderoy-

- ¬.¬ Si se fue por alla-

- No piensas contestarme lo demás.

- nop…-

-¬.¬ al fin y al cabo me enteraré bueno gracias- la niña salió corriendo por donde Lupin había indicado.

- ¡Debo llegar a Gryffindor!- Remus salió disparado hacía su sala…

* * *

_**Hora: 3:00 am**_

_**Lugar: Dormitorio donde todo empezó.**_

Un chico de ojos grises estaba acostado en una cama, disfrutando de los gritos que se oían hasta su cuarto….

-Vaya, jamás pensé que los Slytherins gritaran tan fuerte, a estas horas todo Hogwarts ha de estar despierto jaja, menos mal que no habrá clases-

- ¡Esos gritos no son de los SLys Sirius¡Son los Hufflepuff!- un alarmado James había llegado aterrizando perfectamente en medio del dormitorio.

- ¡No! ambos están mal, son de los Ravenclaw- Remus había llegado corriendo y abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

- ¿pero… COMO?-

- No se Sirius¿seguro que no derramaste la poción en algún otro lado?-

- Claro que no lo hice-

- Probablemente un jinete se salió junto con algún Sly perdido- dijo James- Ustedes dijeron que después de aparecer estos se multiplicaban con el grito ¿no?-

-Chicos… ¿y si ya llegaron aquí?- dijo Remus

- Tenemos que bajar U.U-

- Em...Sirius...Remus… ¿dónde esta Peter?-

- O.o ¡Sigue en la puerta de entrada!-

- ¿y los maestros?- preguntó Sirius, recordando que nadie estaría vigilando los movimientos de éstos

- o.O iré por Peter, llegaré mas rápido en escoba, ustedes asegúrense de que los jinetes no entren- James volvió a salir por la ventana sin dejar que sus amigo replicaran.

- ¿bajamos?- preguntó Sirius

- TT ya que…-

Ambos niños llegaron a la sala de estar, todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada… ambos iban espalda con espalda, de pronto, Sirius se armó de valor y dijo: -¡Lumos!- el panorama no fue muy lindo, la escena era: Un pequeño Remus a contra espalda con un pequeño Sirius rodeados de unos diez jinetes con caras de calabaza sonriente…

- No grites… no grites- decía Sirius, tanto él como Remus se voltearon a ver y sin poder aguanta mas….- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- … gritaron… pero no fue el único grito que se oyó en esa torre… por lo visto esos diez jinetes no eran los únicos ahí, varios gritos se escucharon provenientes principalmente de los dormitorios de chicas…

* * *

_**Hora: 3:00 am**_

_**Lugar: Entrada del castillo**_

Un pequeño niño regordete, con ojos acuosos, se encontraba temblando sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada, perecía estar cuidando algo…

- P…p…pe…pero que frió hace aquí TT debí haber traído mi abrigo; vaya ese troll de mentiras se ve muy real; me pregunto que otras curiosidades traerá Sirius en su baúl- mientras el chico hablaba consigo mismo, no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abría y un chico de una melena negra y grasosa se acercaba hacia él… el troll le había causado cierto miedo pero pronto pudo identificar que no era real… ese juguete era tan viejo…

- Vaya Pettigrew… ¿disfrutando de la bella luz de la luna?- Snape había visto a Peter en su escalón… sabia que ese Black debía estar detrás de todo esto. Snape le dio una patada a los cristales que proyectaban al troll y éste desapareció- Y bien¿me dirás quiénes te mandaron aquí?-

- ¡lo mismo le pregunto Señor Snape¿Qué hace fuera de su dormitorio?- los profesores Flitwick, Slughorn y Mcgonagall habían llegado, la que había pronunciado esto fue la subdirectora y mostraba un semblante serio y muy molesto, que dejo a los chicos sin habla. La profesora observó el aparato que yacía en el piso, lo recogió y volteó de nuevo hacia ellos…- Y bien… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- en eso una escoba llegaba por detrás de Mcgonagall, y la derribó:

- ¡Peter, todo se salió de control, hay que ir a la sala, los jinetes están allí y en las otras sal…! O.o- James, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba la escena trató de corregirse- Pro…profesores, profesora Mcgonagall, perdonen lo ocurrido¿ya les había comentado que soy sonámbulo?- dijo el chico mientras ponía cara de angelito.

- ¬.¬ ¡POTTER, PETTIGREW Y SNAPE, ACOMPÀÑENME CON EL DIRECTOR!-

* * *

Todo el castillo estaba invadido por los jinetes, el "supuesto tornado" había desaparecido hace diez minutos; prefectos y profesores trataban de desaparecer a los "fantasmas" pero parecía que entre mas gritos había, mas aparecían… No fue hasta que Dumbledore llegó y con un sonorus indicó a los alumnos que debían dejar de gritar… 

-Escuchen todos, dormirán en el gran comedor mientras los prefectos, premios anuales y profesorado nos encargamos del problema… los bromistas ya fueron identificados y tendrán el castigo adecuado, ahora¡Prefectos! Lleven a sus casas al gran comedor y regresen a ayudar.-

- Al oír las palabras del director, Sirius y Remus se quedaron como de piedra, hasta donde ellos sabían, ningún profesor los había visto…. Entonces ¿a quiénes habían atrapado?...

* * *

Remus y Sirius estaba en el Gran Comedor, trataban e encontrar a James y Peter, pero con tanta gente haciendo relajo era imposible identificarlos… 

- ¡Hey Sirius, allí están!- Remus los había identificado en una esquina del fondo, James y Peter lucían desanimados y con miedo…

- ¡James, Peter ¿están bien¿Qué paso¿Cómo es eso que…- Sirius bajo la voz- …nos descubrieron?- dijo en un tono que solo los otros tres pudiesen escuchar.

- No han pillado a todos, solo a Peter y a mi… A Snape lo han inculpado por andar metiéndose donde no le llaman-

- ¿o.o?-

- No podemos dejar que solo los castiguen a ustedes o peor…que los expulsen…-

- Remus tiene razón, los cuatro estábamos juntos… que nos castiguen a los cuatro- dijo Sirius, en parte, el chico se sentía culpable, ÈL había sugerido hacer la broma, ÈL había convencido a Remus y EL había hecho la poción… que por alguna extraña razón no había salido del todo bien…

- Remus a ti no te pueden castigar, eres el mas responsable y el que no quería hacer esto en un principio y a ti Sirius, si te castigan…tus padres te mandaran a Drumstrang o dios sabe que te harán…- dijo James- Será mejor que solo Peter y yo seamos castigados… además Dumbledore ya nos aseguró que no nos expulsaran-

- James, eso no es justo, no podemos dejarles la carga, me importa muy poco lo que mis padre me hagan o no, pero no me pueden sacar de aquí -- Sirius puso cara de diablo- En Drumstrang dijeron que no tenía las aptitudes necesarias-

-…-

- A mi no me importa manchar mi expediente, al fin y al cabo YO acepté participar, ahora debo aceptar las consecuencias- dijo Remus, poniendo una sonrisa que transmitía calma. James y Peter sonrieron agradecidos.- Pero aun así…Sirius, creo que es mejor que a ti no te metamos en esto…-

- A no, a mi no me dejan sin castigo, si mis padre de cualquier forma ya me iban a castigar, que mas da otra razón mas, al menos así las razones no son por separado…- el chico puso cara que mostraba mucha determinación, los chicos entendieron que no iban a poder hacerlo cambiar de idea así que mejor optaron por aceptar.

Los chicos empezaron a meterse en las bolsas de dormir y se quedaron un rato callados, hasta que Sirius decidió romper el silencio:

-Por favor, díganme que dejaremos que inculpen a Snape ¿siii?- dijo el chico con tono infantil. Todos rieron y aceptaron la idea… se llevarían a esa serpiente con ellos al castigo.

Todo el castillo volvió casi a la normalidad aproximadamente a las 4:00 am, los pocos alumnos que ayudaron a ordenar todo fueron al Gran comedor para dormir un poco mientras que los profesores se dirigían a sus dormitorios… lo poco que quedo de la broma fueron unos cuantos fantasmas, los cuales los profesores se aseguraron de que no se multiplicaran con los gritos….

Los alumnos se durmieron pensando en quienes habían sido los autores de tal desastre unos querían saberlo para felicitarlos, otros para matarlos y unos cuantos para ver si podían unírseles en la siguiente broma… Solo tres Gryffindor sospechaban de quienes habían sido los causantes, una pelirroja que estaba muy enojada con ellos, una de pelo azabache que estaba preocupada por ellos, en especial por uno que era casi su hermano y otra chica medio castaña que la verdad el asunto se le hacia muy indiferente…

* * *

Ahora a contestar reviews: 

**_Andy:_** Muchas gracia spro tu review y por el moento pienso continuar ocn la historia- esperoque te haya agradado el capitulo

_**Kirsche:**_ jajaja como siempre gracias por tu review y que bueno que te agradace el capi pasado, y pues bueno si pensè en continuar con sus peleas pero no me pude aguantar el no poner una broma en Halloween - ... espero que te haya gustado el capìtulo aunque este algo larguito jeje, màndame tu opinioncomo siempre profavor :)

**_Chica.Padfoot.xD: _**Gracia spor tus comentarios espero que te haya gustado lo que puse en este capi -

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en otro capìtulo de la historia, manden REVIEWS porfavor solo hagan click en el botncito de "go" y ya porfa

_**S.O.B**_


End file.
